double soul
by shikarimon
Summary: Serena is Tyson's little sister and Naruto's twin. She has powers and is an assassin. When Manx comes back into their lives, Serena is a sailor scout and an assassin to boot. Her siblings and she are going to join Weiss. Will their friends find out?
1. prologue

double soul

prologue

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

AN: Enjoy the fanfic! This shows how Serena grew up before the Stars and being a Sailor Scout.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Sailor Moon, Weiss Kreuz, Beyblade, and Naruto. They are own by their respective author.

"Let go of her," shouted a boy's voice.

"Quit talking, you little brats," shouted a man's voice.

"Bwother," shouted a girl's voice.

"You two have cruel parents. They won't pay," said another man's voice.

Two little children were in a dark corner, one was two, the other three. A little girl of two years old was crying really loud. The little boy was protectively covering the girl with his body. Both were shaken up by the kidnappers. They didn't know why they wanted their parents to pay up. The door to the warehouse opened up. There was another boy that was four years old being dragged into the warehouse by another man. There were three kidnappers in all. The boy looked at the two with wide fear eyes. He ran towards the two and huddled with them. "What are we going to do with these three? The parents won't pay up," said the one that dragged the new boy.

"Let's talk somewhere else," said the second man as the three walked into a separate room.

"W-w-who are you," asked the three year old boy.

"My name is Mamoru, Mamoru Takatori," said the four year old boy.

"My name is Takao, Takao Uzumaki. This is my little sister Usagi," said the three year old boy.

"Hewo," said the two year old girl.

"Do you know what they are going to do with us," asked Mamoru.

"Not a clue," said Takao.

"I'm scared," said Usagi.

"We'll protect you," said Mamoru.

Suddenly, lightning flashed as the three jumped. They never were out that long to see dark clouds hovering above where they were. The door broke down as the three men flew out of the next room. The three children jumped when another figure came towards them. "Don't even come near us," said the two boys as Serena shivered in fear.

"I'm here to take you away from this place," said the man.

"**blink blink** Uncle Shuichi," asked Mamoru.

"I see you have met two friends here," said Shuichi.

"Uncle," asked Usagi.

"He's my uncle," said Mamoru.

"I'll be taking you three away from here," said Shuichi as he grabbed hold of the youngest.

_**- Five Years Later -**_

"Omi," shouted a seven year old girl.

"Hey Serena," said a nine year old boy.

"We found my twin today," said Serena.

"You had a twin," asked an astonished Omi.

It had been five years since the incident. Mamoru switched his name to Omi Tsukiyono while the two siblings switched their names to Tyson Kinomiya and Serena Tsukino. It was fortunate that Takao and Usagi were adopted by nice parents while Mamoru stayed with his uncle. The parents knew that Takao and Usagi were trained with Mamoru as assassins. It was shocking to see three children, so young, to be killers. The parents understood about the situation as Tyson became addicted to beyblade while Serena was addicted to ninjas. "Yup. He's in the medical ward. Apparently where he lived, everyone hated him," said a sad Serena.

"Let's go see him then," said Omi as he held onto Serena's hand.

The two children walked towards medical ward and met up with Tyson. The three were excited to see who this twin is. When they arrived, they saw a silent blonde boy with cerulean eyes. He looked up to see Omi, Tyson, and Serena staring at him. "Hello," said the seven year old boy.

"Hi! You're my twin. The doctor says that you are two minutes older than me," said Serena.

"I have a family," asked the boy.

"Yup! I'm you're older brother, Takao. But my name is now Tyson Kinomiya," said Tyson.

"And I'm your twin as you know. My name is Usagi, but my name now is Serena Tsukino," said Serena.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"That was our last name too," said the two siblings.

"And I'm a friend of your siblings. My name is Mamoru, but now it's Omi Tsukiyono," said Omi.

The four talked on and on about what they do for a living. Serena was so excited that Naruto was becoming a ninja. Naruto was excited to know that the three are training as assassins. They all were going to go and help each other with the way they train. Naruto was happy to know that he had family. He was angry, of course, that the doctor told him he had a demon called Kyuubi sealed inside of him and his father didn't want anything to do with his children. "Hello Kihaku. How are you," asked the doctor.

"I'm feeling fine and happy. I have family," said Kihaku.

"Good to hear! I was wondering if you would like to be in a mission with these three here. It would be a wonderful way to get to know them," said the doctor.

"Mission," asked Tyson.

"Why yes. If Kihaku accepts the mission, he will be briefly told of the mission with you and the other two here," said the doctor, "Manx wanted me to tell you."

"I'll do it," said Kihaku.

**_- Four Years Later -_**

"This is my last concert," said Serena.

"It was fun while it lasted," said Tyson.

"We'll have different paths to take," said Naruto.

"I'm going to a different group, Tyson is beyblading, Naruto is going back as a ninja, and Serena is… um… I don't know what she's doing," said Omi.

"I'm going to be the one going to school," said Serena.

Serena, Tyson, Naruto, and Omi were going to split up to different areas. Naruto, used to be known as Kihaku, was going back to Konoha Village to finish his ninja training. Omi was going to go to a new group. Tyson was going to train with his beyblade. Serena was going to go to a regular school and start a new. When the director said that Serena needed on stage, they ran to their spots as the crowd went wild. The fans knew that it was going to be the last concert. "I like to start off with something new," said Serena.

Music started to play as the song came up:

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?

All the pain  
I thought I knew   
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
was never said  
Back and forth  
inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself  
I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you   
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away 

I'm going nowhereon and on and  
I'm getting nowhereon and on and on  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhereon and off and off and on  
and off and on

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away   
Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away

(AN: Take Me Away is by Avril Lavigne. I don't own it.)

_**- One Year Later -**_

"Omi, meet Aya Fujimiya, Yoji Kudou, and Ken Hidaka," said a red hair girl, "And everyone, meet Omi Tsukiyono."

"Nice to meet you," said Omi.

"Hn," said Aya.

"Same," said the other two.

_**- In Konoha -**_

"Naruto," shouted a man, "Stop your foolishness!"

"Whatever, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

_**- In Juuban -**_

"You're going to love your new school, Serena," said a woman.

"Whatever," said Serena as her parents looked on with worry.

_**- In Okiyama -**_

"Let it rip," shouted Tyson.

"Dude! Time for dinner," shouted an old man.

"Coming Grandpa," shouted Tyson as he got his beyblade and ran into the dojo.

AN: Hello! I wanted to write this so that I won't forget what I was doing. I'm still continuing on my other three fanfics. For this one, who should be paired up with whom? Please pick one for each:

_**Serena:**_

Omi/Serena

Omi/Serena/Nagi

Nagi/Serena

Seiya/Serena

Seiya/Serena/Yaten

Yaten/Serena

Yaten/Serena/Nagi

Seiya/Serena/Omi

Seiya/Serena/Nagi

Yaten/Serena/Omi

Serena/All Four

Serena/Your Pick (AN: Meaning that you pick who you like for Serena to be with.)

_**Naruto:**_

Sasuke/Naruto

Shikamaru/Naruto

Neji/Naruto

Gaara/Naruto

Sasuke/Naruto/Neji

Sasuke/Naruto/Gaara

Shikamaru/Naruto/Neji

Gaara/Naruto/Neji

Naruto/Sakura

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Your Pick (AN: Meaning that you pick who you like for Naruto to be with.)

_**Tyson:**_

Kai/Tyson

Tala/Tyson

Ray/Tyson

Kai/Tyson/Tala

Brooklyn/Tyson

Ozuma/Tyson

Tyson/Your Pick (AN: Meaning that you pick who you like for Tyson to be with.)

_**Other Pairings:**_

Michael/Max

Ray/Max

Chouji/Ino

Kiba/Hinata

Shikamaru/Temari

Sasuke/Sakura

Aya/Ken

Yoji/Aya

Aya/Ken/Yoji

Gaara/Neji

Mamoru/Rei

P.S. I will not go and put a ShikaIno, NaruHina, and SerenaMamoru in this fic. Please help with the other pairs for the scouts. There will be Haruka/Michiru and mild Japanese in this fic.


	2. chapter 1

chapter 1

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

AN: This will start when Serena and Naruto are fifteen, Tyson is sixteen, and Omi is seventeen. Sailor Moon will start with the three lights coming in along with after Sasuke is dragged back in Konoha after his betrayal to the village. The Hokage is Tsunade. Weiss knows that Omi is Mamoru Takatori. Tyson won his third tournament and is now going up against Boris with his Justice Five. Kai Hiwatari never went to the Justice Five. Rei Hino is in the same school as the rest of the sailor scouts. And Lee is for Naruto while Li is for Beyblade. It makes my typing easier.

"Class, settle down," said Miss Veronica.

It was another day in Juuban High. Serena was looking in the front and waited for the day to start. She looked around to see Rei, Ami, Makato, and Minako, her four scout friends, sitting down. Serena wasn't looking forward to the Three Lights in the school. The girls were always sighing so loud that she couldn't think. She wanted to end her stupid act but no! Manx insisted that she became a ditz! "Today, we have three new students joining our class. Please welcome them with open arms," said Miss Veronica.

"**door opens** Hello, I'm Taiki Kou," said the boy with long brown hair.

"I'm Yaten Kou," said the boy with long silver hair.

"And I'm Seiya Kou," said the boy with long black hair.

"It's the Three Lights," shouted someone in the back.

Serena saw Seiya winking at her as she looked in the front. Nothing was going to distract her today. She looked at each of the Kou's when she stopped at Yaten to look at his green eyes. She looked at Taiki's eyes and Seiya's. She rolled her eyes when Seiya sat in back of her. Seiya was bugging her so much. When Minako came, she insisted that she can show him around. "Miss Aino! Sit down," said Miss Veronica.

When everything was quiet, Seiya kept on pestering Serena to show him around. Rei was going to ask her when the door opened again. No one knew that they had another new student. A person stepped inside the room to look around. Serena had wide eyes when she saw who it was. This person was a woman with red hair. She wore a business suit with matching shoes. Everyone was wondering who she was, except for Serena. "Who are you," asked Miss Veronica.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I would like Miss Serena Tsukino to come with me. She's excused for the rest of the day," said the woman.

"Miss Tsukino! Go to her," said Miss Veronica.

Serena looked around to see the look in her four friends. They were wondering who she was. Sighing slightly, she grabbed her bags and nodded towards the woman. Both she and the woman stepped out of the school and went towards a blue car. While driving, Serena was having a wonderful thought, What the hell is she doing here! Well, not that wonderful.

"I'm sorry to pull you out of class, but you are to join the Weiss infective immediately," said the woman.

"What! Manx, you know that I work alone for all these years," said Serena.

"I know, but they need a fifth member," said Manx.

"Why not Naruto or Tyson," asked Serena.

"Because Naruto is a full ninja that will not come here until later," said Manx, "And Tyson is at a beyblade tournament. He needs to win his match."

"This sucks," said Serena.

_**- In a particular flower shop -**_

"Here you go," said a brown hair man.

"Thanks, Ken-san," said a girl as she giggled on her way home.

"This is a slow day," said a brownish blonde hair teen.

"Why did Manx wanted you to stay from school," asked a blonde hair man.

"Don't know," said the same boy.

"Get back to work," said a red hair man.

When they were sweeping and practically doing nothing, a familiar blue car pulled up towards the flower shop. Everyone looked outside to see a silverish blonde hair teen coming out of the car with a red hair woman. The two started into the flower shop. "Hello boys," said the woman.

"Manx! Babysitting," asked the blonde hair man.

"Not on your life, Kudou," said Manx, "I'm here to tell you something and a mission."

"Manx! You're not suppose to…" started Ken but was interrupted by the other teen.

"Serena," said the teen.

"Hey Omi," said Serena.

"What is going on," asked the red hair.

"In the mission's room first," said Manx as the two teens followed and talked down.

The red hair man and Kudou cleaned up the place and closed up before going down to the mission's room. In the room, Ken was confused as to how Omi and Serena knew each other. It was quite weird to see them talking and practically laughing. Omi introduced Serena to Ken and vice versa. Serena looked at his confused face and told him that Omi and she went on missions together with her two siblings. She said that they were trained together when they were on missions. Ken finally understood and told her how Omi and he met. "What is going on," asked Kudou.

"Serena, meet Aya **gesture towards the red hair** Yoji** gesture towards the blonde hair** and you met Ken," said Manx, "Everyone, meet your new teammate, Serena."

"What," shouted Yoji as Aya looked with wide eyes.

"So that's why she's here," said Ken.

"Exactly. This mission needs a woman's touch in it," said Manx.

"What the hell am I suppose to do," asked Serena as she glared at Manx.

"Here's the mission's folder," said Manx.

Before Aya could pick it up, Serena had it in her hands. Aya glared at her, but Serena was unaffected. She looked through the folder and gaped at what it was asking for her to do. She glared even harder as the mission's folder burned from the heat. Omi shook Serena as she snapped out of her trance. She looked at the folder and winced. Omi patted Serena on the back gently as Ken, Yoji, and Aya looked on with wide eyes. "Sorry," said Serena.

"We don't know the mission now," said Aya.

"Tell them Serena while all of you agree to it," said Manx as she ran away from the mission's room.

"**wince** I have to look like a prostitute, woo our victim, and let you four handle the killing," said Serena.

"What," shouted Omi as protectiveness ran through his veins.

Everyone looked at Omi with shock. They never saw Omi scream so loudly. The guys looked at Serena with a he's-protective-isn't-he look. Serena just nodded slowly to a yes. They waited until Omi was calm again. When he became calm, Serena told Omi to look up a guy named Kane Taneko. Omi went right to hacking as the guys went back to finding out about Serena. Serena told them that she has two siblings who are assassins as well. They are currently on their own mission alone. Furthermore, the guys learned that Serena was telepathic, telekinetic, can shoot moonbeams, and summon fire. Naruto was telepathic, telekinetic, summon fire, and can move water easily. Tyson was telepathic, telekinetic, summon wind, and can find anything within a matter of seconds. They learned that Serena was also learning how to do alchemy on the ground. She's not that great, but she will be. "Found him," said Omi.

"I'll be back," said Serena as she walked up to the room with a bag.

"What's in the bag," asked Ken.

'My outfit,' said Serena.

Everyone jumped when they heard Serena's voice in all of their heads. They somewhat forgot she was telepathic. This is going to be a long night, thought the guys.

_**- In Konoha -**_

"I sure hope I can find Naruto in this big place," said a woman with red hair.

If you guessed Manx, then you're right. Manx left quite fast out of the flower shop and into the highway towards Konoha Village. As the Weiss started to know the new teammate, she was walking a path towards Konoha Village. She wanted to get Naruto and get the Weiss boys with the other two siblings. She couldn't wait until everyone was back together. She walked and saw two giant gates. She showed her passport and was in Konoha. "Where would Naruto be," asked Manx as she headed towards the Hokage's office.

_**- In the exact office -**_

"Are you getting a cold, Naruto," asked his pink hair teammate as Naruto sneezed again.

"I think someone is talking about me," said Naruto.

Naruto friends, the Rookie Nins, Sand Siblings, and Gai's team, looked at Naruto weirdly. He never had to sneeze a lot. Naruto thought it would be one of his siblings, but he knew that it couldn't be them. Everyone looked back towards Tsunade, the Hokage, as she explained the mission. "Are you all in," asked Tsunade.

"Yes," said everyone, except for Naruto.

"Naruto," asked Neji.

"Huh," asked Naruto.

"What's wrong, brat," asked Jiraiya.

"Is it you-know-what," asked Tsunade.

Tsunade recently found out that the late Hokage, Sarutobi, made Naruto an Anbu, much less an Anbu Captain. She was shock to see that Naruto was an assassin ready for anything, and he had two siblings outside of Konoha. The rest of the members in the office didn't know what they were talking about. Naruto shook his head as he looked at Tsunade. "Troublesome," said Shikamaru, "Are you in this mission?"

"I…" started Naruto.

"Hokage! Someone is here to see Naruto Uzumaki," said a ninja.

"Can't this wait," asked Tsunade.

"This woman clearly stated that this is not the time to ask questions. She just wants Naruto. She says that she has a mission for him," said a very confused ninja.

"Send her in," said Naruto.

"Um… you heard him," said Tsunade.

The ninja nodded and ran out the door. When the door opened, all of Naruto's friends and senseis saw a woman with red hair. She had a business suit on and was looking straight at Naruto. She smiled a little and walked straight in. "Who are you," asked Kakashi.

"My name is Manx. That's all you need to know. I'm here for Sun," said Manx.

"There's no Sun here," said Kiba.

"Sun is a codename for one person here," said Manx.

"And who would that be," asked Kurenai.

"Why Naruto Uzumaki," said Manx.

"What the hell are you doing here," asked Naruto.

Everyone was shock to hear Naruto say something with a cold tone in his voice. The girls shuttered while the boys were slightly taken back on his words. Manx was not affected by his tone of voice. It meant that he knew that with her here, it was serious. The teachers were shock to see Naruto having a cold font. Tsunade finally believed that this was a person came from where Naruto trained as an assassin. Jiraiya hit Naruto over the head for insulting a pretty woman. Naruto glared slightly at Manx for her to hurry up. "I'm here to give you a mission," said Manx.

"Excuse me, but Naruto has a mission already once he agrees to it," said Iruka.

"**close eyes** Who's the target," asked Naruto.

"**smirks** Well, you still have the cold front put on around me," said Manx.

"Quit playing around. Naruto is needed to go on a mission to get a missing nin," said Asuma.

"Naruto, if you want to agree to it, your mission is to infiltrate this club that the Weiss is going so that you will be able to help Moon as a waiter there. This guy is a tricky person. Moon read the folder and somehow burned the folder," said Manx.

"Just like Moon to get angry," said Naruto as he opened his eyes, "What did you do to make her angry?"

"**coughs nervously** She has to dress up as a prostitute, woe the victim, and then let the rest take care of him," said Manx.

"What," shouted Naruto.

"And goodbye," said Manx as she ran very fast out of the gates.

Everyone looked at the face Naruto was making. He was spitting mad. When Hinata stuttered to ask if Naruto was all right, Naruto screamed and threw countless of curses out of his mouth. Everyone was shock. They never saw Naruto this mad before in their life. The team that went out to get Sasuke back saw him get angry, but never this angry. He was pointing at Manx who was now driving away and called her as many names as possible. Tsunade guessed that he was very protective of his sister. "Naruto," shouted Tsunade.

"What," growled Naruto.

"Calm down," said Tsunade, "And I'll let you go back to what you used to be."

"**blink blink** Used to be," asked Sasuke.

"Not telling anyone," said Naruto, "And thanks old hag!"

"Naruto," shouted Tsunade as Naruto ran out of the gates and into the city where the club is.

**_- In Okiyama -_**

"Damn Boris," said a red hair boy.

"You said it," said a blonde hair boy.

"And we battle them in one week," said a slate hair boy.

"Don't sweat it guys," said Tyson.

"Easy for you to say," said everyone.

The bladers were all in Tyson's dojo. They were wondering how to go and defeat Justice Five. So far, they have Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai as their representative, but they don't have a fifth member. Rick and Tala suggested Daichi as he was practically running around with a lot of stamina, but Tyson didn't want that. He wanted someone else who he could trust full heartedly. "Who do you have in mind, Tyson," asked Li.

"I bet it's someone who isn't great as me," said Daichi.

"Actually, this person could even defeat me in a battle," said Tyson.

"Say what," shouted everyone.

"Who is this guy," asked Kai.

"You mean girl," said Tyson.

"Say what," shouted everyone.

"Let's think on it while we listen to these songs," said Hilary as she put a CD inside.

I cant get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just cant seem to find a way to leave the love behind  
I ain't trippin  
I'm just missin you   
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

You kept me hanging on a string  
Why you make me cry  
I tried to give u everything  
But you just give lies  
I ain't trippin  
I'm just missin you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean 

Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back   
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for  
My heart's still breakin  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you

Now love's a broken record  
That's been skippin' in my head  
I keep singing Yesterday  
Why we got to play these games we play?

I aint trippin  
I'm just missin you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for  
My heart's still breakin  
I miss you even more   
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinkin of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you

Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it   
What am I waiting for  
My heart's still breakin  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
I hate you but I love you  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
I don't know what to do  
I'm stuck on you

(AN: Stuck On You is by Stacie Orrico. I don't own it.)

"Who is this person," asked Mariah as she jammed to the CD.

"The person is…," started Hilary.

"Selene," said Tyson.

"Yeah! How do you know," asked Hilary.

"Because…," started Tyson.

"He's Dragon," said a woman's voice.

"Manx," said Tyson.

Everyone turned towards the new voice. Hilary was shock to hear that Tyson was Dragon, part of Selene's band. It was crazy. They saw a woman with red hair as Tyson identified as Manx. Tyson was shock to see Manx since it was a couple of years he was working. It was that his mission would be a great champion and stop the evil from taking over the world. "Hello Tyson," said Manx.

"Is Serena and Naruto all right," asked Tyson.

"They're fine," said Manx.

"Wait a minute," shouted Steve, "Who are you?"

"Friends of the family," said Manx.

"I was going to go get Serena to join our team," said Tyson.

"Um… she's back on the job with Omi and his team," said Manx.

"Oh," said Tyson.

"But she could join as long as she doesn't have to do a lot of work on her body. She needs rest as well," said Manx.

Grandpa came into the dojo and saw Manx. He questioned Manx in a different room while Hilary asked how Tyson could be Dragon. When no one knew what Hilary was talking about, she said that there were three boys with Selene, one was Apollo, another was Dragon, and the last was Phoenix. She said that the woman said Tyson was Dragon. Everyone, now knowing the situation, started to interrogate Tyson. "Is Selene the one who will be joining us," asked Ray.

"I don't know! I haven't seen her in years, but we do keep in touch," said Tyson.

"By phone," asked Kevin.

"Nope," said Tyson, "By computer."

"You know how to work a computer," asked Kenny.

"Sure do," said Tyson.

"Prove it," said Hilary.

Tyson shrugged and went into his bedroom. Since no one knew where Tyson's room was in the dojo, they were shock to see a computer inside. There were countless of work in front of the computer. The room had silver carpeting and dark blue walls. On the walls, there were a lot of pictures. The old picture was announced when the corner was a little bit wrinkled and fading. They saw a brownish blonde boy with Tyson and two blondes who looked like each other on the wall. The recent picture was the Bladebreakers and their friends. When they saw Tyson typing away on the computer, they looked to see him in some folders that were very complex. "These are my company's files," said Dr. Judy.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Did I mention that I can hack," asked an innocent Tyson.

"No," shouted everyone.

"It's good that you can still hack," said Manx as she came into the room.

"What do you want," asked Tyson.

"To tell you that Serena and Naruto will be in the flower shop where Omi lives," said Manx as she headed out.

"Thanks," shouted Tyson as he looked to see Omi was on and AIM him while everyone either fainted or was still in a frozen shock faze.

AN: Hello! I wanted to write this so that I won't forget what I was doing. I'm still continuing on my other three fanfics. For this one, who should be paired up with whom? Don't forget to pick!

P.S. – The reason I don't want a SerenaMamoru because I hate Mamoru with Serena. There are too many NaruHina's. I just hate ShikaIno's for some odd reason. Please help with some other pairings that you can come up with for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas for this fic. Thank you.

New pairing picks:

Brooklyn/Hiro

Shino/Hinata


	3. chapter 2

chapter 2

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"Finish the target," said Serena as she went out of the victim's bedroom.

"Roger," said five voices.

When they set off towards the club, they saw Naruto waiting for them outside. Well, Aya, Ken, and Yoji were telling the guy that the shop was close. Omi and Serena were shock to see Naruto at the flower shop. Naruto said that he was codename Sun and will help on the mission. Omi smiled as the other three guys looked at Serena with another overprotective-syndrome look. Serena just shrugged her shoulders as she hopped behind Naruto's back. The rest went into Aya's car and sped towards the club. Once there, Serena put on her charm and seduces Kane Taneko. Yoji wanted to get on with Serena afterwards, but one look from Omi and Naruto made him wince. The two went into a private room where Serena blindfolded the guy. She then told the guys to finish the target. "What's going on," asked Kane.

"Your death," said Naruto as all five started to kill Kane.

"Mission's done," said Yoji.

"And I get to be out of this stupid outfit," shouted Serena as they went to their ride.

"I have to go back to the village," said Naruto.

"Exactly what possessed you to come here," asked Ken.

"Manx told me what my sister is going to do," said Naruto as he hopped onto the roof and jumped away.

"**giggle** He's not a ninja for nothing," said Serena as she and Omi went inside, leaving three shock face guys outside.

_**- In the morning -**_

"Serena," shouted Minako.

"Oye, Mina-chan," said Serena.

"What was yesterday about," asked Rei.

Indeed, that was the subject of today's talk. Serena was mauled by her friends in school as they cornered her in the classroom. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she was called back on assassin time. No way! She found out that the Outers found out she skipped school yesterday. Serena sighed and told them the best way possible. "You got a job," shouted the four.

"Yup," said Serena.

"What's the job, Odango," asked Seiya as he and his brothers came in.

"It's Serena! And it's none of your business," said Serena.

"Settle down class," said the teacher as he walked in.

_**- On the roof at lunch -**_

"I'm finally away from them," said Serena as she sat down with her back to the fence.

When the lunch bell rang, she ran out of the room and ran away from her friends. She didn't want anyone to find her and question her again. It was ridiculous! She felt like she was in an integrator's room in Konoha. She could remember the way Ibiki questioned her when she asked for Naruto directly with Omi and Tyson. It was weird that they didn't know that the three were coming to get Naruto Uzumaki. Unbeknownst to Serena, the Three Lights ran up to the rooftop. They slammed the door to get her out of her reverie and stare at them. She shrugged her shoulders and started to hum. The hum became a song:

I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go

_Chorus_  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

_repeat chorus_

i'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...

_repeat chorus x2_

(AN: There's Gotta Be More To Life is by Stacie Orrico. I don't own it.)

"That was amazing," said Taiki as the three looked at Serena.

"Oh shit," said Serena as she ran out the rooftop door.

_**- In Konoha Village -**_

"Yo," said Naruto as he came into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto! Where have you been," shouted Sakura.

The Rookie Nins, Gai's Team, Sand Siblings, the senseis, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were looking at Naruto with confused faces. Tsunade was confused because she thought Naruto would stay with these so-called Weiss boys. Everyone else was confused because they saw Naruto with bloodlust eyes on his face and very angry. They were quite weary of the boy and looked at him with I-want-answer looks. "With my family," said Naruto.

"What family, dobe? You don't have any family," said Sasuke.

"Shut up, Sasuke," said Ino as she was still mad at Sasuke and boy, can she hold a grudge.

"I thought you didn't have any family," said Asuma.

"Shows what you know of me," said Naruto.

"I thought you were staying with your out-of-town friends," said Tsunade.

Naruto gave her a look saying that there was nothing to do. He didn't want to go back to school, even thought he was smart enough. He was smarter than Shikamaru, and that's saying something! The rest were questioning him on his whereabouts and such. Tsunade quieted the group as she had another mission for them. It was quite interesting because even Tsunade would go out as well. "We are going on a road trip to three different places outside our village," said Tsunade.

"That's a mission," asked Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"It sounds like a vacation," said Chouji.

"It is! I need a vacation. All of you are coming with," said Tsunade.

"Where are we going," asked Jiraiya.

"Well, we are going to Juuban, Okiyama, and Koua," said Tsunade.

"WHAT," shouted Naruto as he glared at Tsunade very hard.

_**- In Okiyama -**_

"Hey Tyson! Got this Selene on our team yet," asked Max.

"Nope. Apparently, they were out of town yesterday," said Tyson.

"That's too bad," said Hilary as she was waiting for a chance to meet Selene in person.

Tyson, the bladers, and the adults were waiting for the others to talk. It was quite unnerving to see Tyson very quiet. Yesterday, he was chatting with someone called 'hackerblaze' online. Then, another person came on called 'demonsungod' went to chat with him. Serena was on, but she put an away message in code that only people in her buddy list could tell. Tyson knew what it was, but Kenny wasn't THAT smart to figure it out. Kai was still shock that Tyson hacked into his computer systems! It was unbelievable. "Hey, Tyson," asked Kai.

"Yeah, Kai," said Tyson.

"How did you learn hacking," asked Kai.

"That's what I want to learn too," said Emily.

"It must be a fluke for you to hack into one of the most powerful security systems in the world," said Dr. Judy.

"S-E-C-R-E-T," said a grinning Tyson.

"Why can't you tell us," whined Mariam.

Tyson was still not going to tell them that he was trained as an assassin. He wanted to be there with the others to kill the victim Kane Taneko, but his house was full of people. The rest kept on bugging him about his skills and what he is hiding. He told them he's not going to let up. When he opened his laptop, everyone was gawking at him. The laptop was new, and it was well clean. Kenny asked to use his laptop, but he said no to him. He wasn't going to let anyone touch his laptop. He looked at his buddy list to see Serena on:

Dragonsoul: hey sis.

Shimmermoongoddess: yo!

Dragonsoul: you sound depressed…

Shimmermoongoddess: the three lights noe that I can sing. I am questioned by the three lights with their looks!

Demonsungod is on…

Demonsungod: hiya.

Dragonsoul: yo.

Shimmermoongoddess: that was my line.

Demonsungod: tsunade-baba told everyone that we are going to a road trip for six months.

Dragonsoul: where?

Demonsungod: where Omi and both of you live.

Shimmermoongoddess: I gotta go. Manx is here.

Shimmermoongoddess leaves…

Dragonsoul: you can always stay with me bro.

Demonsungod: thanks… first stop is Koua… see ya!

Demonsungod leaves…

Tyson sighed as he forgot to ask Serena to join their group. It was nice to know that Naruto would be here for two months. Boris moved the tournament to two more months. It was nice because if Serena can't go, Naruto sure can. "Who were you chatting with," asked Bryan.

"Apollo and Selene," said Tyson.

"Did you ask her," asked Spencer.

"Sorry. Manx got to her before I could ask. There's another guy that we can ask if she says no," said Tyson.

"Who," asked everyone.

"Apollo," said Tyson.

_**- In a blue car -**_

"Where are we going Manx," asked Serena.

"We are going to your new mission. You will have missions with Weiss, but this is all about body guarding," said Manx.

"Why can't they do it," asked Serena.

"Because they have a flower shop to run," said Manx.

"So do I," said Serena.

It was after school when Manx picked Serena up for the second time. Her friends looked at Manx in confusion while Serena got into the car. The Three Lights wanted to talk to Serena, but the car drove away. When they were having their conversation, Serena told her that she slipped up by singing. She wasn't aware that the Three Lights were on the rooftop at lunch. Manx disregarded the slip up and gave her a small look. "Here we are," said Manx.

"Oh joy," said Serena as she and Manx went into GX Studios.

_**- Inside a room -**_

"You got us a body guard," asked Yaten.

"Yes," said the Three Lights producer.

When the Three Lights wanted to talk to Serena, she already left. They went inside the van and drove towards the Studios. Apparently, Manx took the scenic route to get to the studios. The three guys walked into the studios and waited for their producer to come towards them. They were shock to hear Serena sing and wanted to ask her what song was she singing. "And they're a little bit late," said the producer, Tomi.

"Who is this body guard," asked Seiya.

"We're here," said a familiar woman's voice.

"Oh goody," said another familiar sarcastic voice.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked at the door as it opened. They saw the familiar red hair woman from before and stared. When the second body came in, they were shock. There stood Serena in a different outfit. She had baggy pants with a red shirt on. The Tomi smiled and greeted the two. Serena glared and turned to look who she was body guarding. It was shocking to see the Three Lights in the same room as them. She turned towards Manx and glared heatedly. "I'm protecting the Three Lights," said Serena.

"Yes. The producer is paying a lot of money for you," said Manx.

"She's our body guard," asked a shock Taiki.

"I thought to get the best out of the group," said Tomi.

"She is the best of the best," said Manx.

_**- In Konoha -**_

"Naruto? Are you all right," asked Temari.

"Never better," said a twitching right eye Naruto.

The group looked at Naruto with shock and fear faces. They felt irritation surrounding him after Tsunade told them where they were going. Tsunade pointed to Naruto to make the best out of the drive. It was crazy in a way. Naruto was never had a murderous glaze look before. They were quite wary of Naruto. All of them ran towards their house, briefly explained the mission of 'protecting Tsunade', packed, and ran towards the northern gates. They saw Naruto with a calm look. They sighed in relief as they put their pack inside the place on the huge bus. They looked outside to see Tsunade dragging a beaten Jiraiya towards the bus. "Everyone all ready," asked Tsunade.

"Yes," said everyone.

"Hokage, do you know where you are going," asked Shizune.

"I have Naruto for that," said Tsunade.

"You mean you don't know where to go," asked Iruka.

"I'll just follow Naruto," said Tsunade.

"And how will you do that," asked Kankuro.

"Look outside," said Tsunade as she started the engines.

Everyone looked outside and was shock. They saw Naruto holding onto his pack and putting on a helmet. They saw a motorcycle outside where Naruto was standing. Tsunade grinned from the reactions produced. Sasuke's was of jealousy and shock, while everyone else was scared, shock, worried, and other emotions. No one knew, except for Tsunade, that Naruto has a license to ride a motorcycle since he was ten. No one knew, except for Tsunade, that Naruto learned when he was nine with his ten year old brother, eleven year old friend, and twin sister. "Ready to go," asked Naruto through the helmet.

"Naruto," asked a slow Shikamaru.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Do you know how to ride a motorcycle," asked Neji.

"'Course I do! I knew since I was nine," said Naruto as he went towards the motorcycle.

"Nine," shouted everyone.

Naruto ignored the shouts as he went onto the motorcycle. He's not going to tell them that he started learning when he got his license at ten, was trained as an assassin since seven, and killing his first victim at seven-in-a-half. He had so much secrets that he wasn't about to share with everyone. Once Naruto took off with expertise, Tsunade followed hot on Naruto's trail. Their first stop was Koua where Naruto was before coming back to Konoha. It was not that long to arrive to the place. I can't wait to just go straight to the flower shop while everyone else goes to a cheap hotel, thought Naruto as he smiled.

_**- In Koua -**_

"You have to what," asked Yoji as he heard Serena.

"I'm body guarding three singers," said Serena.

"What about the missions," asked Ken.

"I'm still going to be in the missions, but I won't help that much when they have a concert," said Serena.

Serena stomped out of the studios when she heard she had to live with the Three Lights. Seiya kept on pestering her on what she did for a living. She walked towards the bus and went straight towards the flower shop. Upon reaching the flower shop, she found a lot of girls in the doorway. She screamed to buy something then get out, and all the girls looked at her to find out that they knew she was Selene from the Moons. She sighed as she moved pass the crowd, got an apron, and started to help. After the fiasco, she told her new team that she was to body guard three singers. "This is your room, Sere. It used to be a storage place, but we turned it into a room for you," said Omi.

"Thanks Omi," said Serena as she entered her new room.

"We'll go to your house to get the rest of your stuff. I'm sure the Tsukinos didn't forget about your occupation," said Omi as he walked out of the room.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring, thought Serena as she went to sleep on her new bed.

_**- In Okiyama -**_

"I said no Kenny," said Tyson for the fifth time that day.

"But why," asked Kenny.

"Because it's mine," said Tyson.

When he was working on an e-mail to Serena, Kenny kept on bugging him to let him use the laptop. He wasn't stupid to let Kenny look into his laptop and see all the top secret folders he has on all the people his team has killed. It was weird not to go and kill stupid Boris for all his troubles. It was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to ring his neck with his bare hands. Emily wasn't far in bugging him to the point where he wanted to get his gun and shoot them for annoying them. "I need rest guys," said Tyson.

"With you not training, I wonder how you became a champion," taunted Daichi.

"And with my shooting average, I wonder how long I'll take a knife and kill you," muttered Tyson.

"What was that," asked Li as he heard Tyson's mumbles.

"Nothing," said Tyson as he went towards his room to sleep.

"May we…," stared Emily.

"No means no," shouted Tyson as he ran towards his room, slam his door, and locked it.

Everyone jumped when the door slammed. The bladers and adults looked at the two computer crazed people. They knew that the two was bugging Tyson, but this much? They looked at each other and said their good nights when they went to sleep on the floor of the dojo. Grandpa knew when Tyson's patience was going to run out, but this was out of it. He would steer clear of Tyson's room until the morning. In his room, Tyson berated himself before going to sleep. I hope tomorrow gets better, thought Tyson.

AN: Hello! I wanted to write this so that I won't forget what I was doing. I'm still continuing on my other three fanfics. If you know what city the Weiss boys stay in, please tell me. I'll put Koua for now until someone tells me what the city is. For this one, who should be paired up with whom? Don't forget to pick for all four categories and give me your suggestions for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! Thank you!

New Couples to Pick:

Naruto/Minako

Tyson/Hilary

P.S. – Moons is the band name for Serena, Naruto, Omi, and Tyson's group. The AIM screen names so far are: demonsungod – Naruto, shimmermoongoddess – Serena, dragonsoul – Tyson, hackerblaze – Omi, genuineprodigy – Nagi, phoenixflies – Kai, mercuryhigh – Amy, and dolphinspirit – Iruka. Please tell me any other screen names for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it. Thanks!


	4. chapter 3

chapter 3

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"Here we are! Koua," said Naruto as he hopped out of his motorcycle.

"Wow," said Hinata.

"This place looks cool," said Kiba.

"Do you know where we can go to rest up, Naruto," asked Tsunade.

Naruto, his friends, and the teachers arrived at Koua around sunset. It was a very huge surprise when Naruto drove expertly. When the bus stopped at the city, Iruka jumped out of the bus and checked on Naruto. He was worried if he had scratches or something when he did a trick or two in front of the entire crew. Naruto smiled and said that he was fine. He's not an expert for nothing! "There are countless of hotels around here. For me, I'm gone," said Naruto as he hopped back on the motorcycle.

"What do you mean you're gone," asked Sakura.

"I already have a place to stay," said Naruto as he was about to go.

"Where," asked Sasuke.

"Maybe one of us could go with you," suggested Kakashi.

"Hell no," said Naruto, but was ignored.

"Great idea," said TenTen, "I vote for…"

"Me," said Iruka.

"What," asked everyone.

"That's fine with me," said Naruto.

"Then it's decided. Iruka will go with Naruto," said Tsunade.

"Put this on and hop on," said Naruto as he gave Iruka a spare helmet from somewhere.

The boys were quiet as the girls were pestering Naruto to let one of them go. They didn't want to be on the bus again. Naruto ignored the girls as he saw Iruka hesitantly get on the motorcycle. Naruto smiled reassuringly as he started the motorcycle again. Iruka sighed heavily as he tightly held onto his 'brother' for dear life. He didn't want to fall off of the motorcycle when it was completely dangerous. "See ya," shouted Naruto as he left a dust in their wake.

_**- In a flower shop -**_

"I'm so glad that's over," said Serena.

"Yup," said Omi.

"But you still have to protect the Three Lights," said Ken.

"Damn," said Serena.

It was another typical day in the flower shop. Almost all fan girls were hounding the boys. Most of the fan girls were near Serena since she was a popular girl back then. The Three Lights found out that Serena was Selene, a former singer in the world of music. Serena told them she is not going to become a band again. It was hard getting the fan boys away. Since Serena was in the flower shop, Aya had to protect her from fan boys that were coming to see her and not buy something. Aya was mad at the boys to disturb one of his hardworking teammate. He saw Serena as his little sister who was in a coma and will protect her. "We made more money than the other times," said Aya.

"That's because I'm here," asked Serena.

"Maybe," said Yoji, "I'm going to go to the club tonight."

"Does he always go to clubs," asked Serena as Yoji left the flower shop.

"You have no idea," said the three.

When Serena was about to lock the flower shop, a familiar motorcycle came to a stop in front of them. She smiled as Naruto got off of the motorcycle. She wasn't expecting him to have someone with him. Serena nodded towards the three to show them that Naruto came back with company. Ken went into the kitchen to make some food for the two new people. Omi and Serena walked towards Naruto and saw him talking to the person. Said person was still shaken up from the ride. "Hey Naruto," said Serena.

"Yo," said Naruto.

"Naruto, did you know that this girl looks exactly like you," asked the person.

"Iruka-sensei, meet my twin sister Serena and our friend Omi," said Naruto.

"Tsunade was right! You know people from the three places," said Iruka.

"Hello, Iruka-san," said Omi.

"Ken is making dinner now. Come on in," said Serena as she directed them to come into the flower shop and follow Omi.

All four went into the back of the flower shop to see a living room. There was an adjoined kitchen where Ken was cooking up a storm. Naruto smiled at Aya and said hello to Ken. He introduced them to his teacher, Iruka. Aya glared and said Naruto will go to school with Omi. Serena had enough troubles as it is if her twin showed up at school. Naruto pouted and said he would. Iruka was wondering what was going on. Naruto pleaded Aya to tell Iruka all of his secrets. Aya grunted and nodded, thinking that a teacher can help Naruto with his studies and stay here to help with the rush hour in the flower shop. Naruto gleefully told Iruka the truth and how he met everyone. "You're an assassin," shouted Iruka.

"Yup," said Serena as she played chess with Omi.

"But all of you are so young," said Iruka.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you," asked Ken as he set some food in front of Naruto and Iruka.

"No. You trust me to tell me. And I will keep your trust," said Iruka.

"Come on! You're going to stay in my room," said Naruto as he picked his food up and dragged Iruka towards his room.

_**- The Next Morning -**_

"Naruto! Get up," shouted Serena.

"I'm up," shouted Naruto as he ran towards the kitchen table.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto," said Iruka.

Naruto just grumbled as he poured cereal into his bowl. He poured the milk inside and started to dig in. Omi sighed as he remembered that Naruto was NOT a morning person. When everyone was done, Serena went west to Juuban while Omi and Naruto went east to their school. Naruto and Omi promised Serena to pick her up at the studios for her shift. The Three Lights knows that she has a job in a flower shop. "What can I do," asked Iruka.

"You can help us open the shop. Yoji came back very late and decided to sleep in," said Ken.

"He's still a lazy idiot," said Aya.

_**- In Juuban High -**_

"What do you mean you're coming with me," shouted Serena.

"Odango, we decided," said Seiya.

"Shut up," said Serena.

When Serena got to school, she was hounded by her friends again. She smiled and said that she couldn't go to any place since she had a job. Everyone smiled and said that as long as she fights with them when a phage comes out. Serena smiled and said she will have her communicator on. What no one knew was that her two brothers and her friend Omi knew that she was a sailor scout. When the Three Lights came, they said that they would be going to where Serena's job is. So, that's how everyone found the four arguing. "We needed some flowers for our concert this week," said Taiki.

"And we only know that you have a job as a florist," said Yaten.

"**sigh** Fine," said Serena.

"You're a florist," asked Michiru as she and Haruka came walking towards them.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san," said the inner scouts.

"What are you doing here," asked Serena.

"We're substituting your class," said Haruka.

"Really," asked everyone.

Class started off with a bang. Apparently, their teacher, Miss Veronica, was out sick. They had two substitutes as the class was wondering what would happen next. Michiru and Haruka separated the class into two groups so that they could learn two different things at the same time. Michiru was teaching them art and music while Haruka was teaching them physical education and history. These things were nothing like Miss Veronica would do. It was math class! The class was very attentive when it wasn't all the math junk. The door opened to find the same red hair woman. "May we help you," asked Michiru.

"I'm looking for Serena," said the red hair.

"**walks with her bag** Manx," said Serena.

"Yo," said Manx as she and Serena walked out of school.

"What was that all about," asked Haruka.

"Her job," said the inners.

"She has a job," asked Michiru.

Before anyone can answer, the door opened again to see Serena glaring at the Three Lights to move their butts. The Three Lights got their things and jet out of the classroom. Serena smiled at her friends and went out again. She shoved the three boys in the back of the backseat before she sat in the front with Manx. Manx drove and told them that the flower shop was rounded by a lot of people. She got Naruto and Omi to help, but it wasn't enough. They needed backup. When they arrived, they saw a lot of people, especially girls in the front. "I thought they were supposed to be in school," asked Taiki.

"These are tourist people," said Manx.

_**- On the other side of the street -**_

"I'm not going back to that stupid hotel," said Sakura.

"It was messed up," said TenTen.

"Buy something then get out," shouted a girl's voice.

The ninjas turned to the other side to see a flower shop. The flower shop was swarm with girls and boys. The boys were swooning over the girl while the girls were swooning over the guys. They walked across the street to see eight guys and one girl in the flower shop. The girl shoved three boys in the back as she grabbed a pan and went upstairs to wake up someone. They heard her screaming for him to wake up and help downstairs. She didn't care if it wasn't his shift. When two of the guys turned around, they were shock to see Naruto and Iruka inside. "That's a bouquet of red roses here," said Naruto as he got the money and handed the girl the bouquet.

"Damn it! I said to by something and get out! We don't need you all hounding us," shouted the girl.

"Serena, they only want to see us," said a blonde guy.

"Shut up Yoji," said the red hair, "And help!"

"Fine, o fearless leader," said Yoji.

When two hours went through, it was lunchtime. The ninjas were standing there still shock to see that Naruto and Iruka were working in a flower shop. The girls smiled and left them alone. Everyone sigh a relief sigh as Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Iruka, Naruto, Omi, and Serena walked to get lunch in the room. The ninjas saw the place becoming clear. They all walked in to see only three guys working the place. "Hello! How may we help you," asked the brown hair guy.

"We were looking for two people. One has a scar on his nose and the other has blonde hair. Both are guys," said Kakashi.

"Iruka! Naruto! Some people are here to see you," yelled the same guy.

"All right Ken," shouted two voices as the four ran down with extra sandwiches.

When the four came back down, they saw the ninjas. Iruka and Naruto gulped when they saw them. The girls were looking at them angrily as they saw they had better living arrangements than them. The teachers and Tsunade were just staring at them. "Hi! My name is Serena. This is Aya **points to red hair** Ken **points to brown hair** Yoji **points to blonde hair** and Omi** points to brownish blonde hair**. Who are you," asked Serena.

"You look like Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Dispel the clone Naruto," said Sakura as she tried to punch the so-called clone.

"I'm not a freakin' clone," shouted Serena as she dodges and punched Sakura in the stomach.

"Then who are you," asked Sasuke as Ino and Hinata tried to help Sakura stand.

"Serena, Naruto's twin sister," said Serena.

"What," shouted everyone.

"I'll let Iruka tell you guys. Omi and I have to go back to school soon," said Naruto as he and Omi ran out the door.

"And these three and I have a schedule to keep," said Serena as she dragged the three confused guys towards the recording studio.

"Care to explain," asked Jiraiya.

_**- In Okiyama -**_

"Tyson! Wake up," shouted Hilary.

"Damn it," said Tyson as he was typing on his computer.

"You're up," asked a shock Ray.

"Yes," said Tyson as he typed away.

Tyson woke up earlier that day to find out that Naruto and his sensei was staying at the flower shop. Omi never told them that they had extra rooms for Serena, Naruto, and Tyson in the shop. It was a secret, but the three guys found out. He wasn't mad that they found out, but was shock. It would take a while for him to go to Koua. He wanted to ask Serena if she could attend the tournament that was due in two months. "Did you ask Selene yet," asked Max.

"No. She wasn't on last night," said Tyson.

"T-man, are you ready to go," asked Grandpa.

"Where the hell are you going," asked Tala.

"I'm going to visit some friends of mine. I might stay over for a couple of weeks," said Tyson.

"You can't do that! You have practice," shouted Mariah as Tyson walked away from them.

"Have to go," said Tyson, "There's a lot of stuff going on there that they need help."

"And leave without training," asked Ian.

"I'll train when I'm over there," said Tyson as he and Grandpa went away.

"There he goes," said Salima.

"Wonder where he's going," said Kane.

"He left his computer behind," said Kenny as he booted the computer.

Everyone went into Tyson's room to see Kenny and Emily in the room. They looked at each other and waited for the computer to boot. When it was done, they saw a window asking for the password. Kenny typed 'beyblade' but it didn't work. Emliy typed 'dragoon' but that didn't work either. Everyone tried a different password, but none of them worked. "What's his password," shouted a frustrated Goki.

_**- In Koua -**_

"Dobe has finally lost it," said Sasuke.

"I can't believe that he has a job here as a florist," said Ino.

"There are a lot of things you don't know," said Tsunade.

"Excuse me, miss. But you are not going to tell anyone about you-know-what," said a glaring Aya.

"Um… sure," said a sweating Tsunade.

When everything was all cleared up, the ninjas looked around the shop. Ino was surprised that guys can take care of flowers so well. They had a lot of business coming from all those girls who want to molest the four guys. Iruka was happy to be of service. As they were going to reopen the doors, a car pulled up. Omi was surprised because it was his friend Tyson. "Hey Tyson," shouted Omi as he ran out the doors.

"Hey Omi," said Tyson, "Is it all right if I stay here?"

"Sure," said Omi.

"You must be Tyson. Naruto has told me a lot about you," said Iruka.

"And you are," asked Ken.

"He's the special guy that I told you guys about. The one who knows that we have a second job at night," said Omi.

"Oh! Tyson, your friend and Serena's older brother," said Yoji as he opened the shop again.

"What," shouted everyone.

AN: Hello! I wanted to write this so that I won't forget what I was doing. I'm still continuing on my other three fanfics. If you know what city the Weiss boys stay in, please tell me. I'll put Koua for now until someone tells me what the city is. Please tell me any other screen names for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it. For this one, who should be paired up with whom? Don't forget to pick for all four categories and give me your suggestions for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! Thank you!

New Couples to Pick:

Gaara/Sakura

Schuldich/Serena


	5. chapter 4

chapter 4

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"What," asked Tyson as he helped out with the flowers.

"If you're Serena's older brother, does that make you Naruto's older brother," asked Neji.

"You know Naruto," asked Tyson.

"They're his friends from Konoha," said Ken.

Tyson looked surprise to see a lot of people, but he glared at the Uchiha for calling his brother a 'dobe'. When he looked around, he smiled a little to the Weiss group and started to help. Ino asked to help out with the shipment as they nodded their heads. They needed a lot of help since there were tourists running around. It was pass school hours that Omi and Naruto got back from school. The high school girls and the middle school girls looked at them with hearts in their eyes. Naruto pushed everyone into the living room while Omi went to help deliver the flowers. Serena and the Three Lights came as well and made a huge uproar. "I need freesias," shouted Serena.

"I need roses," shouted Naruto.

"They sound busy," said Sakura as she sat around the living room.

"This is a business after all," said Ino as she came in.

"Why are you here? Aren't you helping them," asked Asuma.

"They kicked me out of there. Thought that I was going to be hindrance," huffed Ino.

"They have their reasons," said Seiya.

"Who are you," asked Anko.

"I'm Seiya Kou. This is Yaten Kou **points to silver hair** and Taiki Kou **points to brown hair**. We're brothers," said Seiya.

"And make up the Three Lights," said a starry eyed Hinata.

"Hinata," asked Kiba.

"I love your songs," said Hinata.

"Thank you," said Taiki.

The group started talking to each other. They found out that they had a lot in common with some people. The Three Lights know Serena, and the ninjas know Naruto. They started to talk about what happened with their meetings. Seiya laughed at some things Naruto did in Konoha. Sasuke smirked at Serena's klutz attacks. Everyone still didn't know that this was an act. No one knew except for Tsunade and Iruka. Tsunade read through Naruto's files while Iruka was told by the florists. Iruka came towards them with a tired expression on his face. Who knew that running a flower shop would be this tiring? "Ruka-koi, are you all right," asked Kakashi.

"**sigh** Yes. I never knew that being a florist would be tiring," said Iruka.

"Wait! You two are together," asked a shock Sakura.

"After the Chunin Exams," said Kakashi.

"Anyways, about that florist thing," said Ino.

"There are a lot of guys and girls here," said Iruka.

"Why are you here then," asked Kurenai.

"A red hair lady came in as the rest closed the flower shop. They're in the basement," said Iruka.

Everyone wondered why they would close the shop when a red hair lady came in. They were wondering what they were thinking! Iruka and the Three Lights shared a look that they knew what was going on. Tsunade thought it could be the same thing as the four were thinking. They saw Serena and Naruto walking pass the living room and into two rooms. With their hearing, they heard some clicking of a mouse and tapping of the keyboard. Then, Tyson walked in to another room as he passed them. "What the hell is going on," shouted Temari.

"Don't look at me," said Iruka.

"Sorry, but can all of you watch the shop. The seven of us are going out for a while," said Ken.

"Where," asked Kankuro.

"Into town," said Ken.

"Where in town," asked Ibiki, "Maybe we can help?"

"None of your business," glared Aya.

"But…" started Jiraiya, but was interrupted.

"Of course we can help you," said Iruka and Seiya.

"Thank you," said Serena as she was caring a folder with Naruto and Tyson in back of her.

They saw Yoji holding two bags of what looks like clothing. Serena, Naruto, Tyson, and Omi glared at him. Yoji was being happy that Serena was going to wear something extravagant. When Manx came, she produced a folder that Serena, Naruto, Tyson, and Omi were going to dress up as singing group while the other three tried to find the target. The four were shock and happy to sing, but when they saw what they should be wearing, they glared. Manx sweated as she went away from the mission's room. The four went back into their rooms and dressed for the mission. When the ninjas and Three Lights turned to see them, they were shock. Serena was wearing a black halter top, a SHORT leather skirt, and black ankle length boots. Tyson was wearing a dark blue shirt, black leather pants, and black shoes. Omi was wearing a black shirt, black leather pants, and black shoes. Naruto shocked everyone more. Instead of his regular attire, he was wearing a dark red shirt, black leather pants, and black shoes. The ninja guys were looking at Naruto with lust in their eyes. "You all have to wear that," shouted Iruka.

"It comes with our night job," said Naruto.

"You're not mad are you," asked Tyson.

"Mad? I'm furious," shouted Iruka.

"But we're used to it," said Serena.

"Oye! We have to get going," said Yoji as the three pushed the four out of the door.

"Keep the place safe," shouted Ken.

"What was that all about," asked Gaara.

"I never knew Naruto could look good in leather," said Sakura.

"Me either," whispered most of the guys.

"I'm still scared for him," said Iruka.

"They'll be fine," said Gai.

_**- In three hours -**_

"Yeah! They'll be fine," shouted Iruka as he glared at Gai.

When the door was opened, everyone saw what state everyone was in. Serena, Naruto, Tyson, and Omi were unconscious from blood loss. Aya, Yoji, and Ken were carrying the four but was going to faint from the multiple wounds they have. The ninjas, except for Tsunade, the Three Lights, and Iruka, were wondering what night job made them have blood loss and multiple wounds. They saw Tsunade going towards all seven and started to heal them. Iruka was looking over the others as well as the teachers. "What made them have these wounds," asked Sasuke.

"Don't ask me," said Kakashi.

"But you know a lot," said Sakura.

"Not that much. Sometimes, people have more secrets than others," said Kakashi.

"When the dobe wakes up, I'm going to make him explain things," said Sasuke.

"You can't force someone," said Neji.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Iruka ignored everyone as he watched Tsunade heal everyone. He was scared that the seven would die. They were so young to deal with death. He looked around and saw Naruto and Serena stir slightly. The ninjas looked on as they saw the two begin to stir as well. When Sasuke went over to get Naruto out of his daze state, he was stopped by Jiraiya. "Iruka-sensei," asked Naruto.

"You'll always be careless," said Iruka.

"Can you take me to my room," asked a soar Naruto.

"Me too," asked Serena.

"Sure," said Iruka as he motioned for Kakashi to help him.

No one talked when they were going back to their room. Naruto did a small wave of his hand so that the room will open for them. Serena didn't want to leave as she clung onto Naruto for protection. Tyson was then walking slowly towards the room and curled up against them. Omi later went into his room and curled up as well. Iruka smiled as he put a blanket over them. Kakashi wondered if Iruka knew what was going on. When the two walked back, Tsunade said that these three should go back into bed. Aya, Yoji, and Ken silently went into their rooms and started to sleep. Mission has been accomplished, thought Aya as everyone stayed inside the living room.

_**- The next morning -**_

"We're so going to be late," shouted Serena as she got everyone awake.

"Why are you screaming about," asked Aya.

"You have two hours before going to school," said Ken.

The ninjas were wide awake. They were shock that someone could scream that loud upstairs. When they groggily got up, they saw Aya and Ken in the kitchen. Aya simply ignored him while Ken settled them down for breakfast. Tsunade asked them why they were out of bed, but no answer came. Naruto, Omi, Tyson, and Serena burst into the kitchen. "Naruto," asked Shino.

"Yeah," asked Naruto.

"What are you wearing," asked Lee.

"School uniform," said Naruto as he finished his breakfast in record time.

"School," asked Ino.

"I've enrolled in school. Tyson enrolled yesterday," said Naruto.

"What," shouted everyone, except Iruka.

"I thought we were supposed to be on vacation," asked Hinata as they saw Naruto leave with his siblings and friend.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to help again," said Iruka as he and Ken went to open the flower shop.

"Don't mess up the kitchen," said Aya as he left as well.

_**- In Juuban -**_

"Class, today we have a new student," said Michiru.

"Meet Tyson Granger," said Haruka as Tyson came in.

"I'm doomed," muttered Serena.

"What," asked Minako.

"Never mind," said Serena.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. It was another day in school, only Tyson was hanging around Serena. Tyson asked where everything is as Serena answered with a smile. The senshis were very worried when Serena and Tyson talked like old friends. They wondered what Tyson was to Serena. They saw Tyson throw something to Serena at the next period. Throughout the day, they were stumped that Tyson and Serena would walk away. It was crazy! "Should we follow," asked Ami.

"Of course! We need to know what's up," said Minako as she also saw the Three Lights with them.

"I think they're arguing about something," said Makato as she appeared around the corner.

"Where's koneko," asked Haruka.

"**points forward** There," said Rei.

"What is she doing with those guys," asked Michiru.

"I don't know," said the four as all six followed them.

_**- In the flower shop -**_

"Buy something then get out," shouted Serena as she arrived with the four boys.

"Glad you guys are here," said Iruka.

"Where's Yoji," asked Naruto.

"He's asleep," said Iruka.

"Serena," said Omi.

"On it already," said Serena.

"What is she going to do," asked Biki.

"You'll hear it," said Tyson.

Suddenly, a crash came upstairs. Everyone cringed when they heard Serena yelling at Yoji for being a lazy idiot who couldn't help them in a time of need. Yoji started to say something, but Serena cut Yoji off when she hit him over the head. Everyone heard more crashes when Yoji came downstairs to the shop as Serena came up with scissors in her hand. Aya smirked and held Yoji closely when Serena cut a little bit of his hair. "If you want his hair, buy something and I'll give you this small piece. BUT it's for the next person buying," said Serena.

"A dozen roses," shouted one of the girls.

"No! I want these," said the girl when she grabbed a handful of flowers.

"No," shouted everyone as they started to buy flowers.

"You're cruel," said Yoji.

"That's what you get for being such a lazy ass," said Naruto.

"Language," said Iruka.

No one knew that the six sailor senshis were following them. They saw how Serena was with another boy. Haruka was proud of her, but glared when she saw other boys towards her. Serena smiled and started to take some orders from the girls, while Aya started to protect her. For the past weeks, he could feel Serena like a sister to him. It was weird, but good in a way. Aya smirked at the thought as he resumed being the watch dog for Serena. It seems that Ken had felt the same thing too. "If you're not going to buy something, then get out," shouted Aya.

"I like Serena's shout better," said Iruka.

"We get more money this way," said a nodding Ken.

"Where's koneko," asked Haruka.

"Who are you," asked Kakashi.

"It's the F1 racer, Haruka Tenoh," said Ken as he gave a pen and paper for an autograph.

"Um… here," said Haruka as she signed it.

"We were wondering if Serena came in here," said Minako.

"Who are you," asked Yoji.

"Those are Minako, Makato, Ami, Rei, and Michiru," said Tyson.

"Nice to meet you," said Iruka.

"Damn it Sasuke! I'm not a twin dobe," shouted Serena.

Everyone, except for Yoji, Iruka, and Kakashi, ran up the stairs. They saw Serena glaring at the Uchiha. Naruto was blinking and wondering what happened. Sakura came up and said that Sasuke was teasing Serena for being the 'dobe's twin'. Naruto and Tyson glared at Sasuke and brought Serena down the stairs to help out, but the senshis decided to butt in. "Serena? Who are they," asked Rei.

"What are you doing here," asked Serena.

"We were worried," said Ami.

"So you followed me," said Serena.

"We were REALLY worried," said Makato.

"You never hang out with us anymore," said Michiru.

"I'm sorry. May we talk about this later? I have to help around the shop," said Serena as she walked down the stairs.

"She looks all right," said Tsunade.

"What do you mean," asked Haruka.

"It's not my story to tell," said Tsunade.

"Damn it Manx! We need the money," whined Tyson.

Everyone heard a slight bang on the doors when they saw Iruka come back upstairs. Tsunade, the Three Lights, and Iruka looked at one another. They hope that it wouldn't be a mission that made them have more blood loss. They were very worried for them. Iruka came to be a father figure to Naruto and Serena. He never stayed with Tyson that much, but he flet he was a father figure to him. Tsunade and the Thee Lights looked so worried that the ninjas and the senshis were looking at them weirdly. "What's with the worried faces," asked Minako.

"Oh! Nothing," said Seiya as he walked away.

I think it has something to do with last night, thought Sasuke as he looked at the five suspiciously.

_**- In Okiyama –**_

"What's the damn password," shouted most of the bladers.

AN: Hello! I wanted to write this so that I won't forget what I was doing. I'm still continuing on my other three fanfics. If you know what city the Weiss boys stay in, please tell me. I'll put Koua for now until someone tells me what the city is. Please tell me any other screen names for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it. For this one, who should be paired up with whom? Don't forget to pick for all four categories and give me your suggestions for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! AND that's all I'm taking for suggestions for Tyson, Naruto, and Serena… so please pick the ones that is named for the couples and HELP!

New Couples to Pick:

Gaara/Serena


	6. chapter 5

chapter 5

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"All right! You know what's going on and we have the right to know," said Sakura.

"It's against their privacy," said Tsunade.

"What has happened to Koneko," asked Haruka.

"It's against their privacy," said Iruka.

The six senshis, the ninjas, and the Three Lights were gathered upstairs of the flower shop. They all wanted to know what was going on. Apparently, Tsunade, Iruka, and the Three Lights knew what was going on. BUT they wouldn't talk! They were worried about their friend, but they didn't know what was going on. So, they cornered the five as they started to question them again. "Where are they," asked Kiba.

"What are they doing," asked Rei.

"Why are they going out when they have a job," asked Michiru.

"You better answer," said Kakashi.

_**- Three hours later -**_

"Now I want to know what is going on," shouted Minako.

When the door opened, Serena, Naruto, Tyson, and Omi were carrying an unconscious Ken and Yohji. Aya was walking slowly into the flower shop right behind the four. Aya glared and started to walk, but his weight gave away as he almost fainted from blood loss, AGAIN! Everyone was shock to see huge cuts on the three men. The four who carried the two guys almost gave away, but Kakashi and Haruka came to their rescue and got them off of the four. "What happened to you," asked Makato.

"Tired," said an almost fainted Serena.

"Iruka-sensei, may we go now," asked Naruto.

"Not until I heal you brats," said Tsunade as she got Shizune on the other people.

"I'll kill Schwartz if it's the last thing I do," said Aya as he went into his room.

"Who or what is Schwartz," asked Ami.

No one answered her. The ninjas didn't know who they were either. They looked at Tsunade, Iruka, and the Three Lights for clues, but they were just as clueless. The seven assassins didn't tell them anything about a Schwartz. It was weird to see Omi's back in bruises and ribs almost broken. Iruka signaled Gai, Kakashi, and Haruka to help carry the four into bed. They walked into a room that had pictures of the four as chibis and set them all down on the same bed. The four curled up like kittens on the bed as they slept. Iruka smiled slightly and put a blanket over the four. As the four adults came into the room, they saw everyone else ganging up on Tsunade and the Three Lights. "What is going on," shouted Rei.

"We need to know," said Lee.

"Yeah," shouted everyone.

"Shut up! They are sleeping from a huge amount of blood loss. They need rest," said Tsunade.

"When they're ready, they'll tell you," said Taiki.

_**- The Next Morning -**_

"What do you mean that I'm transferred to a different school," shouted Serena.

That shout effectively woke everyone up. They all hurried to the kitchen to see Ken, Aya, Omi, Tyson, and Naruto sitting at the kitchen table. In the morning, Serena woke up to see a new set of uniform. She glared at them when they didn't say anything. She looked up to see her friends there and stomped into her room to put on her new outfit. Tyson sigh and started to eat cereal. When Serena yells, she can blow a fuse. "What was that all about," said Temari.

"We transferred her out of Juuban and into somewhere close to the flower shop," said Ken.

"What," shouted the senshis.

"Hn," said Aya.

"How do I look," asked Serena.

Everyone turned towards Serena and saw her new outfit. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, a white blouse, a gray jacket, and black shoes. She was wearing something close to Prodigy's outfit, but the difference was that she was wearing a dark blue skirt instead of the pants. Aya glared and said, "Eat your breakfast."

"Whatever you say, Aya-nii," said Serena as she sat between Tyson and Naruto.

"Nii," asked everyone.

"Yeah! He can be our older brother," said a smiling Serena.

"Eat your breakfast. I'm driving you to school," said Aya.

"And not drive us," asked the three.

"**sigh** Fine," said a glaring Aya to make Ken know NOT to say anything.

When breakfast was done, Serena, Tyson, Naruto, and Omi were inside Aya's car. They were waiting for Aya to come and drive the four to school. Naruto and Omi transferred Tyson to their school so that he wouldn't be lonely. The Three Lights were shock to see that their new friend was going away. Serena promised to come by with Naruto and Tyson to the recording studio. She still had a job to keep. When Aya got into the car, he started the engine and drove away. "That was a shocker," said Ken.

"Why," asked Sasuke.

"He's cold and aloof. He never would drive them to school before," said Ken as he and Iruka opened shop.

_**- In Serena's new school -**_

"There will be someone to show you where to go," said the secretary.

"Thank you," said Serena.

It took ten minutes from the flower shop to her new school. She was alone and didn't have anyone with her. She wanted to go back to Juuban, but Aya-nii didn't want her to. What was she suppose to do here in this place? She sigh and looked at her schedule:

01 – Computer, Miss Woo

02 – Statistics AP, Mr. Johnson

03 – English AP, Miss Bell

04 – History, Mr. Aragon

05 – Chemistry, Mr. Lee

Lunch

06 – Mythology, Miss McCoy

07 – Psychology, Miss Loraine

08 – Chorus, Miss Crane

She sighed as she looked at her schedule again. Who signed her up for TWO AP courses! It was going to be a long day. She looked up when the door opened to reveal… Prodigy from Schwartz! She's going to have a guide that was her enemy! **mental glare** I think I know what those guys did, thought Serena.

"Miss Tsukino, this is your guide, Nagi Naoe," said the secretary, "He has all your classes."

"Nice to meet you," said a brown hair, dark blue eyes boy.

"Now go on," said the secretary as she shoved Serena into Nagi and closed the door.

When the secretary shoved Serena, she was unprepared for that. She winced as she waved her arms out to brace herself for the fall. Nagi, however, caught her as she fell into his arms. Nagi was shock that he caught her in his arms. It was plain weird to fraternize with the enemy. He found out that Serena was with Weiss when they were on that mission yesterday. She came to help Omi with some powers of her own. "Sorry," said Serena.

"And you're suppose to be an assassin," said Nagi.

"Ex-assassin," said Serena, "I didn't want to go back to that life."  
"Then why are you in that life again," asked Nagi as they were walking.

"Manx came into my life again. I was suppose to just do body guarding for those Three Lights, but she insisted that I join up with Weiss. **sigh** This sucks," said Serena.

"Why not just quit," said Nagi.

"Well, I wanted to, but YOU had to hurt the first friend I had," said Serena.

"He WAS going to kill me if I didn't DO anything," seethed Nagi.

"Whatever," said Serena.

They entered their fourth period. Time flies when you are talking and not taking noticed that you missed three periods by standing in the hall. Nagi wondered why no one knew that he and Serena were outside of classes for three periods straight. Serena smirked when she saw the confused glaze. Serena used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to get Nagi and herself out. It was going to be a different year. Nagi and Serena sat next to each other because the only seat left was next to Nagi. The teacher came in before Nagi could ask something. "All right class," said Mr. Aragon, "Today, the person next to you will go to each other's houses for a week. You will live there and give a report about them. This will count as 50 of your grade."

Oh shit, thought Nagi and Serena as they saw each other.

_**- At lunch -**_

"Just great," grumbled Nagi.

"How am I going to tell my brothers about this," said Serena.

"Brothers," asked Nagi.

"Yes. Since this school is weird and we have two weeks off next week, we should do it then," said Serena.

"Fine by me," said Nagi.

"Here's my e-mail address and screen name," said Serena while handing a paper to him.

"Here's mine," said Nagi.

_**- After school -**_

"Buy something then get out," shouted Serena as she arrived at the flower shop.

"Hey Serena," said Seiya as he saw her.

"What are you three doing here," asked Serena.

"We came to help out," said Taiki.

Serena rolled her eyes. She thought the three had some sense not to come here. They had a lot of business, but since the Three Lights are here, there was going to be hell with the girls. Aya glared at the boys who came to see Serena. He didn't like it one bit. Ken looked up to sweat drop at the obvious soft spot of Aya. He looked towards the girls and gave them the arrangements. Yaten was upstairs with the ninjas. He didn't want to help out the flower shop and decided to stay upstairs, out of the girls' ways. "Get some more roses, Naruto," said Omi.

"On it," said Naruto.

"I need freesias," shouted Serena.

"Got it," shouted Tyson.

_**- Closing time -**_

"We made tons of money," said Iruka.

"And we are done," said a happy Tyson.

"Serena, you look pale," said TenTen.

Everyone was upstairs by the time the doors were closed. The sign flipped to close by Omi and ran upstairs to see everyone. They were wondering what was going on with her mind. She was very edgy. Aya and Ken were worried, but Aya didn't show it. Yohji was wondering as well. When she took a deep breath, everyone was near her. "I have a history and chemistry project to do with a partner. For history, I have to stay with this partner for a week and report how his family is like," said Serena, "And for chemistry, the same partner is pared with me to make something for chemistry."

"Who is this partner? Do we need to tell her about us," asked Omi.

"Well, this partner is a he. He knows about us," said Serena.

"Did you slip," asked Naruto.

"No. He's Nagi Naoe, Prodigy as we call him," said Serena.

"What," shouted Tyson.

The ninjas, the Three Lights, and the six senshis didn't know what was going on. Apparently, this was going to be bad. Aya was producing a killer intent, along with Omi, Tyson, and Naruto. The ninjas were shock that a lot of killer intent was produced. They didn't know what was going on. Yohji and Ken looked back and silently backed away from the four guys. "Fine, BUT he has to come here first," said Aya.

"**sigh** Why don't we go order pizza," said Ken as he dragged Yohji out of the place.

_**- In Serena's room -**_

"What the," started Serena as she looked at the screen name.

Serena was on the computer, typing away. She had an English report due on Friday. She started school today, and now they force her into doing an English report about life in general. It was a weird topic, but she knew about life. Her life was a fairytale book, but she wouldn't go on about it. She didn't even LOVE Mamoru for a relationship. She was about to go read some fanfics about her favorite anime when a screen name came up. It said genuineprodigy wanted to talk. She clicked the 'OK' button and saw the message:

Genuineprodigy: business said it was all right if you came

Shimmermoon: swordsman said that you need to come here first

Genuineprodigy: fine with me, but when we get to my house, stick with me… I don't trust crazy over here to not kill you

Shimmermoon: fine with me

Serena then started a chat room with Nagi, Naruto, Tyson, and Omi. She laughed when her brothers and Omi started to give Nagi some rules when she got over there. They said that she should eat this, she can go out of your house, and so on. The most important one was to protect her with his life. They said the next time they see him if he didn't protect her, they would castrate him. Nagi gulped mentally and said promise:

Shimmermoon: so, when's dinner

Demonsungod: not here yet

Genuineprodigy: what are you having

Hackerblaze: pizza

Shimmermoon: swordsman was very angry when I was paired up with you

Hackerblaze: you can say that again

Dragonsoul: I didn't know he would be red face

Geniuneprodigy: business told me that I can work with shimmer here

Dragonsoul: don't foget that we will hunt you down

Shimmermoon: stop being overprotective

Serena, Naruto, Tyson, and Omi saw four adults in their room to tell them that pizza was here. They told Nagi that they had to go and logged off. They walked downstairs and started to eat all the pizza there. They were quite hungry when they got down. It was their favorite pizza too! The pizza had pepperoni and mushrooms with extra cheese. Another box was mix, and the last was with bacon and pineapple. Everyone dug into the pizza since it was a lot of people. They had to order two of each kind. Hopefully they don't castrate Nagi, thought Serena as she bit into the gooey pizza.

_**- In Okiyama -**_

"I give up," said Johnny.

"He has a great password that we can't get," said Dr. Judy.

"We can't give up," shouted Kenny as he tried another word.

All the bladers were still in Tyson's room, trying to figure out the password. 75 of the bladers were in the living room. They gave up a long time ago. They were digging into pizza while the 25 of the others were still thinking of a password. Grandpa came back and laughed at them. He said that Tyson made the password by himself. "If you could get the password, there are hundreds of passwords of each file," said Grandpa.

"**groan** Forget it. Tyson is best at this," said Ray.

"But we're suppose to be the geniuses," said Kenny and Emily.

"Just forget about it," said Hilary.

No! I won't give up, shouted their thoughts.

AN: Hello! I wanted to write this so that I won't forget what I was doing. I'm still continuing on my other three fanfics. If you know what city the Weiss boys stay in, please tell me. I'll put Koua for now until someone tells me what the city is. Please tell me any other screen names for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it. For this one, who should be paired up with whom? Don't forget to pick for all four categories and give me your suggestions for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! AND that's all I'm taking for suggestions for Tyson, Naruto, and Serena… so please pick the ones that is named for the couples and HELP!


	7. chapter 6

chapter 6

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"Ready to go," asked Serena.

"**sigh** As ready as I'll ever be," said Nagi.

The two met after school. They were waiting for Aya or Yohji to come pick them up from the entrance. Nagi had a suitcase for the week and his laptop. Serena said that there's going to be a lot of people hanging out upstairs. Her friends were with her brother's friends. The only thing she didn't know was how come the ninjas weren't going back to their hotel room to stay. Nagi was wondering why they were ninjas at the place. Serena kept silent after she told him that. A car came up towards them and stopped in front. Inside the driver's seat was Aya Fujimiya. "Hi Aya-nii," said Serena as she got into the back.

"Abyssinian," said Nagi as he got in after Serena.

"**gives a book to Nagi** Here is the list of rules you have to follow," said Aya.

"**sweat drop** Those are a lot of rules," said Serena.

"Remember these rules," said Aya.

"Aren't you a bit overprotective," asked Serena.

"This is Schwartz," said Aya.

"The rules are fine," said Nagi.

_**- In the flower shop -**_

"Is it always crowded here," asked Nagi.

"Don't ask," said Tyson, "My name is Tyson Kinomiya, Serena's older brother."

"I thought Aya was her brother," asked Nagi.

"We call Ken and Aya niisan since we wanted older brothers," said Naruto, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Serena's twin and older brother."

"By two minutes," glared Serena as she pulled Nagi up the stairs.

Naruto smirked and stuck out his tongue at her. Serena did the same and glared more. When Tyson broke the stares, Serena dragged Nagi upstairs. They reached the upstairs to see the ninjas, the senshis, and the Three Lights talking about something. Everyone turned towards Serena and Nagi. Minako, Makato, and Sakura were awed by Nagi. The three ran towards him and asked him countless of questions, flirting with him. Serena was wide eye when the three came. Nagi felt very uncomfortable. "Guys! This is my friend and partner for chem. and history, Nagi Naoe. Nagi, meet Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Makato, Rei, and Ami," said Serena, pointing to them.

"What about them," asked Nagi.

"Truthfully, they never told me their names," said Serena.

"Sorry. My name is Sakura. This is Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka," said Sakura.

"Kiba, Akamaru, Ibik, Anko, Baki, TenTen, Kurenai, and Asuma," said Ino, "And I'm Ino."

Nagi sweat dropped at the names. He believed he couldn't remember those names if his life depended on it. Serena sighs as she heard all those names as well. She dragged Nagi away from the girls and into her room. Nagi looked around to see a computer in one corner next to the bed. He looked at the futon on the ground and asked, "Why am I doing here?"

"This is where you will stay for the week. Sorry about this, but we don't have anymore room, and no guest rooms too," said Serena.

"I'm living with you," asked Nagi.

"**blush** Well, yes," said Serena.

Nagi put is stuff down and followed Serena. Omi came up and asked them what they wanted for dinner. Serena smiled and said Nagi decides. Nagi was surprise when Omi glared a little and asked him. It wasn't the hate when they battle that Nagi saw, but something else. Serena was oblivious to it when she pulled Omi and Nagi back down where the others were. She smiled at the others but glared when Sasuke called her a dobe AGAIN! She glared and said, "At least I wasn't bit by a pedophile snake!"

"What did you say," shouted Sasuke.

"You heard her Uchiha," said Gaara.

"Serena, don't say anything about Sasuke," shouted Sakura.

"I can say anything I want! You all are staying here without helping out," shouted Serena.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "Exactly why didn't you go back to the hotel?"

"Um…" started Hinata.

"This place is better than the hotel," shouted Ino.

"Leave," glared Aya.

"Yeah," said Yohji.

Instantly, everyone, besides Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, and Gaara, were in the streets. They were effectively kicked out of the flower shop. Nagi was amused to see a lot of screaming people demanding to get back in here. Aya glared at them while Ken called a Chinese place for take out. The senshis said their goodbyes as they went towards their home. Makato stayed because Serena asked her to. The Three Lights got into their van and went back to their hotel room. When Ken came back with Yohji, there was tons of Chinese food. Serena, Naruto, Tyson, and Omi sat down and dug in. Ken pushed Nagi and Gaara to sit down and eat. The teachers came in, got a plate of food, and sat back outside. "This is good," said Nagi.

"Never had Chinese food," asked Tyson.

"Nope," said Nagi, "I'm the only one who cooks in that house."

"That sucks," said Naruto.

"Hn," said Gaara.

This wouldn't be so bad after all, thought Nagi as he ate his chow mein.

_**- A week later -**_

"Good luck, Serena," said Naruto.

"Gee, thanks," said a sarcastic Serena.

A week passed by quickly for everyone. They didn't want Serena to go to the base of the Schwartz place. They were crazy people! Tyson and Naruto had tears in their eyes as they cried for Serena's safety. Serena and Nagi sweat dropped at their acting. They had weird looks on their faces when they started to cry. Aya glared at Nagi when they walked away from the scene. He didn't like it one bit. Good thing I have a tracer on her, thought Aya.

_**- In Schwartz House –**_

"Where's Nagikins," asked a red hair man.

"Coming home with Moon," said a man with glasses.

"Dating Weiss hurts God," said a white hair man.

"Don't start with that, Farfarello," said the red head.

Crawford, Schuldich, and Farfarello were sitting around the house, doing nothing. They were eating a nice breakfast in the kitchen. However, Schuldich was talking about practically anything. The door opened to reveal Serena and Nagi walking in with two suitcases and backpacks. Serena was hiding behind Nagi when she saw the three men walking in to great Nagi. "Is she your girlfriend," asked Schuldich.

"Don't even start," said Nagi as he brought Serena into his room.

_**- Lunchtime -**_

"Serena, you hungry," asked Nagi.

"Yes, please," said Serena as she went downstairs.

Serena stayed inside Nagi's room for a period of time. She was a little bit frighten when Farfarello came out with a knife in hand. When she came down, she saw Crawford and Schuldich at the kitchen table. Serena walked towards the end of the room and next to Nagi. Crawford didn't care what Serena did as long as she didn't do something stupid. Serena heard that thought and glared a little. "What's wrong," asked Nagi.

"Oh! Nothing," said Serena.

"Hm," said Schuldich, "Is the kitten scared?"

"Hey! The only person who can call me kitten is my friend Haruka," shouted Serena.

"Whatever you say, kitten," said Schuldich.

When Nagi put a sandwich down in front of her, Serena took the sandwich and ate it. She slowly looked up to see Farfarello looking at her. What's worse was that he was holding onto a knife. She stopped eating and gulped when she saw the knife. Nagi looked to see what was wrong to see Farfarello in front of them. Before anyone can stop him, Farfarello threw the knife at Serena. Everyone tried to stop it, but they were surprised that Serena was the one who did it. A beam of light came from her hand and shot at the knife, disintegrating it. They were surprise to see that that they didn't see Serena run up to Nagi's room. "What happened," asked Schuldich.

"I think she's like us, you know, with powers," said Nagi as he walked to his room.

"This I didn't see coming," said Crawford.

_**- In Nagi's Room -**_

"Serena," asked Nagi.

"What," spit out Serena.

"What was that," asked Nagi.

"You promise not to tell anyone," said Serena.

When Nagi came into his room, he saw Serena with tears falling down her cheek. You see, Serena was scared that the four would bring her to someplace called Estet. During her stay in the flower shop, she found out she could also control other elements beside fire, such as ice and water. As she looked in the water, she could see the future of her being kidnapped. The guys tried to reassure her that they would be there for her. Nagi was shock to see Serena crying on his bed and looking at him hopelessly. She really does look like a kitten, thought Nagi.

"I promise," said Nagi.

"Well, my brothers and I have powers," stared Serena.

There, Serena confided in Nagi about her powers. She told him about finding out her new powers and such. She even told him that she was afraid of what people might do. She saw that she was kidnapped by a group called Estet. Nagi was shock because that's the group that controlled their every move and helped him with his powers, but the memories were very bad. He winced when he found out what Serena might be going through if captured. "Don't worry. I"ll help you," said Nagi.

"I can control things better than you," said Serena.

"Want to bet," said Nagi.

"You're on," said Serena, forgetting her troubles.

**_- A week later -_**

"Well, it was nice to getting to know you," said Serena.

"We are still enemies, Moon," said Crawford.

Serena was going back to the flower shop. She was very happy to get back with her brothers and their friends. Nagi was a little reluctant for her to go back, but she didn't care. She was going to make the best out of her last weekend before school started. She invited Nagi over to their place, but he declined. 'At least I can talk to you like this,' said Serena, telepathically.

'And at least you're not annoying like Schuldich,' said Nagi.

'**glare** Hey,' said an indifferent Serena.

_**- In Okiyama -**_

"I finally give up," said Kenny.

"Me too," said Emily.

"What a relief," said Kai.

Every blader was sitting down, waiting for Tyson to come back to their place. Tyson was always the one who wanted to show people that he was the best. Daichi was complaining that this Selene girl was going to be beaten by the looks of it. Everyone ignored his rambling while Hilary hit his head to stop him for insulting her idol. "Actually, we gave up a while ago. A week and three-quarters to be exact," said Kenny.

"Then what did you and Emily do for the rest of the weeks," asked Gary.

"We went out to computer and beyblade shops," said Emily.

"We didn't hear you guys go out," pointed Bryan.

"We're very good with using the window," said the both.

Everyone sweat dropped at that. They were sure they were inside the dojo and trying to crack that password. But here they were, all in the living room, and listening to the two tell them that they were in computer and beyblade shops. That was very convenient that Tyson had a window in his room. The captains of the bladers were leaning against the wall. It was pretty quiet without Tyson around to bring cheer and stuff to the group. They wanted Tyson back! "Do you all want to go to where Tyson is," asked Grandpa.

"Yeah! I miss him," said Max.

"Can't take all of you," said Grandpa, "I have to call first."

_**- In the flower shop -**_

"Did they do anything to you," asked Iruka.

"Well, Farfarello threw a knife at me," said Serena.

Serena came back to the flower shop during the mid-afternoon. She saw the guys inside, taking orders for delivery. Aya and Ken saw her, but Naruto, Tyson, and Omi glomped Serena when she came into the store. She laughed and said to get off. Then, everyone started to question her and what happened inside the house. When the comment of Farfarello left her mouth, everyone was in shock. "I'll kill him," said Ken.

"I kind of sent a beam towards the knife," said a sheepish Serena.

"It's alright. You wanted to protect yourself," said Tyson.

"Will someone tell me what is going on and why you are protective," said Kakashi.

"I guess we can tell him," said Yohji.

"Serena, let's get you settled in again," said Aya as Serena and Aya left them.

Once they left, Kakashi asked again. Gaara was there sitting on the couch as the others came. Gaara and Kakashi sat on the couch as the story began again. Ken, Omi, Tyson, Naruto, and Yohji told them all about Schwartz and everything. Gaara and Kakashi were shock that they were killers at such a young age. Well, Kakashi was more shock than Gaara. He also dropped his Icha Icha Paradise book. Apparently, while telling the story, Kakashi whipped out his favorite book. "You're an assassin," said Gaara.

"That's what we told you," said Omi.

"What about Serena and Aya," asked Kakashi.

"Hello! You weren't listening when we explained Aya and Serena's roles," said Naruto.

"And you better not tell anyone," growled Aya.

"Aya-nii, what happened to Serena," asked Tyson.

"She's exhausted when her head hit her pillow," said Aya.

**Ring Ring**

"Kitty In The House," said Tyson, "How may I help you?"

"T-man," said Grandpa.

"Gramps," asked Tyson.

"You're little friends want to go to where you are," said Grandpa.

"We don't have anymore room. Sorry, Gramps, but they can't come," said Tyson.

_**- In the dojo -**_

"It's fine. How's Serena and Naruto," asked Gramps.

"They're fine. We have a medic-nin here with us," said Tyson.

"I'll let you get back to work then," said Gramps.

"All right," said Tyson.

Grandpa hung up the phone and went back into the living room. He saw all the anxious faces, but it turned to a frown. He told them that they didn't have anymore room where Tyson was staying. It was cramped since a lot of people are living there. The bladers were sad to hear of this from Grandpa. Hilary wanted to see Selene, while everyone wanted Tyson back. Grandpa said that Tyson will be back before they knew it. It would be a while since he has a job as a florist. Everyone was shock to hear that. Grandpa assured them that Tyson was training in his beyblade things. Tyson better be back. I miss him, thought all the bladers.

AN: HelloPlease tell me any other screen names for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it, such as Sasuke and Shikamaru. For this one, who should be paired up with whom – meaning - don't forget to pick for all four categories and give me your suggestions for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! AND that's all I'm taking for suggestions for Tyson, Naruto, and Serena… so please pick the ones that is named for the couples and HELP!

Pairings of your choices:

Omi/Serena

Omi/Serena/Nagi

Nagi/Serena

Seiya/Serena

Yaten/Serena

Seiya/Serena/Yaten

Yaten/Serena/Nagi

Seiya/Serena/Omi

Seiya/Serena/Nagi

Yaten/Serena/Omi

Serena/All Four

Schuldich/Serena

Gaara/Serena

Sasuke/Naruto

Shikamaru/Naruto

Neji/Naruto

Gaara/Naruto

Sasuke/Naruto/Neji

Sasuke/Naruto/Gaara

Shikamaru/Naruto/Neji

Gaara/Naruto/Neji

Naruto/Sakura

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Minako

Kai/Tyson

Talla/Tyson

Ray/Tyson

Kai/Tyson/Tala

Brooklyn/Tyson

Ozuma/Tyson

Tyson/Hilary

Michael/Max

Ray/Max

Chouji/Ino

Kiba/Hinata

Aya/Ken

Shikamaru/Temari

Sasuke/Sakura

Yohji/Aya

Aya/Ken/Yohji

Gaara/Neji

Mamoru/Rei

Brooklyn/Hiro

Shino/Hinata

Gaara/Sakura


	8. chapter 7

chapter 7

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"You want me to what," started Serena as she stared incredulously at Tyson.

"I want you to be the fifth beyblader in our team," said Tyson.

It was the end of the two months that Tyson and Naruto stayed at Kitty in the House. Naruto, Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gaara left to the hotel where the others were at. Tyson and Serena sighed as they hoped the others wouldn't castrate them. They didn't have enough room to harbor anyone. When Tyson almost left the flower shop, he stopped and asked Serena if she beybladed still. Serena answered in a yes fashion, and she was very nervous what would come next. Tyson then proceeded to ask her if she would beyblade with them. Serena was shock beyond belief. She didn't blade in a long time and suddenly asked like this. "I have nothing better to do," said a thoughtful Serena.

"You will," asked Tyson.

"Why not," said Serena.

"What about your body guarding duties," asked Ken.

"**wince** I hate doing those duties," said Serena.

"Yohji, you'll take Serena's place," said Aya.

"What," shouted Yohji.

Apparently, Yohji woke up early to say goodbye to the ninjas. He was lazing around the flower shop and didn't have anything better to do. Aya glared at Yohji for not being considerate. He was the lazy ass out of the group. Yohji gulped and nodded vigorous. Serena, Tyson, Omi, and Ken laughed at Yohji while Aya smirked. Serena and Tyson went upstairs to pack up Serena's belongings and bring them downstairs. When they were all downstairs, Serena looked out to see Gramps inside a van. She hugged them and kissed them on the cheek as she waved to all four of them goodbye. Omi blushed brightly as well as Ken. "Get back to work," said Aya.

"Sure thing," said Yohji as he lazed around the flower shop again.

_**- In a hotel downtown -**_

"Had fun in the shop," asked Neji.

"Yup," said Naruto, "I get to spend time with my sister and brother. It was almost five years apart from them."

"Why didn't you let one of us stay with you," asked a seething Sakura.

"No room," said Iruka.

It was true. With Nagi, Tyson, Serena, and Naruto living there with four more ninjas, there wasn't any room. You also have to count the four assassins living there as well. So that would make it twelve people in the flower shop. It was a small place since girls are always hanging around there. The ninja girls didn't quite agree with the concept of 'no more room' because they had to sleep on lumpy beds. "Are we ready to go," asked Tsunade.

"Where exactly are we going," asked Hinata.

"Okiyama," said Tsunade.

"This time," said Sakura, "I'm staying with Naruto."

"Huh," started Naruto.

"Me too," said the girls.

"**blink blink** The only people who are staying with me this time is Iruka because we have no room," said Naruto.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Naruto, get on your bike and lead us to Okiyama," said Jiraiya as he pushed every shock ninja in the bus.

Naruto sigh as he and Iruka went onto the motorcycle. Iruka finally got over the bike since it's the only thing to ride when you work in the flower shop. Aya never let ANYONE ride his car. Yohji was always asleep so Iruka couldn't ask then. Naruto gun up the engine and started to ride to the other side of the city where Okiyama was. It would be two hours to drive there since the traffic was huge itself. Darn them, thought Naruto as the bus of ninjas followed him and Iruka.

**_- In Okiyama -_**

"Tyson," shouted Max as he glomped… the wrong person.

"Um… Max, I'm right here," said Tyson who got out of the car.

Everyone looked at Max then at Tyson. They then looked at a girl that had crystal blue eyes and silverish blonde hair that was turning blue! She couldn't breath right since Max was hugging the life out of her. Hilary recognized who she was and hit Max over the head for hurting her. Then a series of came through the place as Ray and Michael were shouting at Hilary, leading to Kenny and Emily to shout at them. Tyson sigh and went towards the girl. "Are you all right sis," asked Tyson.

"**breath heavily** Once I get my breath in," said the girl.

"Who is she," asked Tala.

"My name is Serena," said Serena.

"The famous Selene," shouted Hilary to Max.

"**blink blink** I'm going to work with these people," asked Serena.

"Yup," said Tyson.

"**sigh** Why crazy people," asked Serena.

When Serena said it, the bladers were offended. Sure some of them were crazy, but doesn't mean that ALL of them were crazy. Serena walked pass the bladers and went into the dojo. Everyone followed the place and started to go into a room next to Tyson's. Now, the bladers never went into this room because it was locked. The only ones who could go in were Tyson, Gramps, Naruto, and Serena. They walked in to see silver carpeting and black walls. The ceiling had glowing stars and planets. "This is your room," asked Bryan.

"Sure is. I always visit sometimes to the dojo," said Serena.

_**- In Okiyama downtown -**_

"This is Okiyama," asked Sasuke.

"Yup. Iruka and I are going to go to the place," said Naruto as he gunned the engine again.

"Why can't one more come," asked Tsunade.

"Unless you want to walk, it is fine with us," said Naruto.

The rest were appalled to walk. Naruto said that where they live is seven miles away. This is downtown Okiyama for something. Everyone didn't want to walk seven miles just to sleep where Naruto slept. Naruto and Iruka waved goodbye and sped down the streets towards the dojo. The ninjas were glaring at Naruto because he gets to sleep in comfy places. Lucky bastard, thought everyone.

_**- In the dojo -**_

"These are the blades that we need to work with," asked Serena.

"I designed them myself," said Kenny.

"I'll take a rain check on that. I'll blade on my own," said Serena.

Everyone was outside. They were going to train with their fifth member, but she had other ideas. She didn't want to try out the new beyblades they were making for the tournament. Emily and Kenny kept on persuading her, but she would never listen. She smiled and reassured them that she can handle anything. Tyson just left her alone and said that dinner will be ready soon. He said that Naruto and Iruka will be staying with them. Serena smiled and went into the kitchen to help with dinner. "Hello," shouted a brown haired man.

"Iruka-sensei, you should wait for someone to come," said a blonde hair boy.

"Yo Naruto! Iruka-nii," shouted Tyson.

"Hey Ty-nii," said Naruto.

"Meet the rest of the gang: Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Julia, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, and Robert," said Tyson as he pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you," said Iruka, "I'm Iruka and this is Naruto."

"Apollo," said a starry Hilary.

"Don't mind her," said Serena, "She's a fangirl."

"Dinner ready," asked Tyson.

"Yup," said Serena.

Everyone ran into the kitchen to see a lot of food: three pots full of rice, three assortments of chicken in six plates, three assortments of vegetables in six plates, oranges cut with care, and so on. They turned towards Gramps but he shook his head that he didn't make the dinner. They turned towards Serena who smiled and said shadow clones. Naruto and Tyson knew what it was, but the rest were baffled. Tyson and Naruto got a large plate for themselves and sat in either side of Serena. The rest of the bladers sat down and chow on the food. They were shock that it was very delicious. Serena smiled and started to eat. "By the way Tyson," said Kenny.

"Yeah Chief," asked Tyson.

"What's your password to get into your computer," asked Emily.

"S-E-C-R-E-T," said the three siblings.

_**- The Next Day -**_

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass out of bed," shouted Tyson.

"But it's so comfy on my bed," said Naruto.

"I know we were chatting with Prodigy, but come on," said Serena.

Iruka shook his head as he helped prepare some breakfast for the bladers. Gramps shook his as well and started to make scramble eggs. The rest of the bladers were shock to hear Tyson and Serena shouting at Naruto to wake up. They thought that they had to wake up Tyson. When they looked at the two people in question, Tyson and Serena were laughing their pants off. "What's so funny," asked Salima.

"Well, when Naruto didn't wake up fast enough," started Serena but stopped when another fit of giggles reached her.

"Tell us," coaxed Max.

Suddenly Naruto stomped into the dojo all soaking wet. Tyson and Serena fell into the floor and laughed at the sight. Apparently a fish got caught in his hair. Everyone started to laugh at Naruto's expense and tried to stop. Naruto glared at his two siblings and stomped into his room to change. No one knew that Naruto, Serena, and Tyson had a secret bathroom opened only to them. As Naruto went to change and dry himself, Iruka set down pancakes and waffles. Gramps put down eggs, toast, and any other breakfast variety. "When are going," asked Naruto.

"Soon," said Gramps.

"All right! I get to see Ty-nii in action," shouted Naruto.

"And me," pouted Serena.

"He he, Naruto loves me more than you," taunted Tyson.

"Stop it," said Emily, "We have to get going now."

**_- At the tournament dome -_**

"Naruto," shouted Kiba.

"Arf," said Akamaru.

"What are you guys doing here," asked Naruto.

"We saw this sign to join the festivities," said Tsunade.

All the ninjas woke up early since the beds were not that comfortable. They started to walk around town and saw a sign saying to join the beyblade tournament between BBA vs. Justice 5. They shrugged and walked into the arena and sat down. When the clock struck ten, they saw Naruto walking into the dome with Tyson and Serena. "That's nice," said Tyson.

"Why are you here," asked Temari.

"Tyson and Serena are in the tournament," said Naruto.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Lower the deciphers please," said Serena.

The first battle rolled by as Ming Ming and Serena went to the bey dish. The bladers were surprise to see Selene there! No one knew that Selene and Serena is the same person. Boris was surprise to see the Canadian champ here in his tournament, blading for the other side instead of his! He was angry that they knew someone like Selene. He looked around to see Apollo there. No knew that the flower shop was closed for this tournament. Everyone who is anyone was watching this spectacular place. Ming Ming started her song as everyone was transfixed, mainly Kenny. Naruto bowed his head with an I-don't-know-that-guy way. "May I sing," asked Serena.

"I don't see why since I'm going to win," said Ming Ming.

Tyson and Naruto went behind Serena. Everyone was wondering what was going on. They looked at the two boys as they got a piano and guitar ready. Suddenly, drum sound played as everyone looked up to see Omi in a private box stand! They looked around to see Nagi, Yohji, Ken, and Aya there sitting with Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi. They didn't know how four out of five guys got drums up there, but they didn't complain. They also didn't know why Nagi was there, but they figured that he's there to cheer Serena on. Still, no one saw the look Omi gave Nagi. Naruto and Tyson then proceeded to play the piano and guitar. Serena's mouth opened and sang:

There are days when those grey skies

Make you blue

Each forward step you take

You fall back by two

You've been hit by some hard knocks

You just can't stand

Feeling like Alice felt

In Wonderland

Let me be there to lend a hand

CHORUS:

Call my name and I'll be there

There's nothing like the laughter that we share

whenever you need someone

or a shoulder to lean on

Call my name and I'll be there

And when life's going your way

Just like a breeze

It's a kite flying kind of day

Above the trees

Together we'll be making memories

REPEAT CHORUS

As this world turns us around

We hand on to what we found

A treasure we both need

I will go an extra mile

To give you back a certain smile

That you've given me, yeah

I'll answer every time and anywhere

REPEAT CHORUS

Call my name and I'll be there

Call my name and I'll be there

Call my name

Call my name

I'll be there

(AN: Call My Name is sung from Ray/Sailor Mars. I don't own it.)

Ming Ming was seething that the audience was cheering for Serena. She tried another song to get their attention. It seems the audience was cheering for both singers. Serena smiled at Ming Ming as she dodged another attempt. Serena was staying in defense until the right time to reveal her power. Ming Ming was trying hard not to do anything dumb in the match and smiled back at Serena. Ming Ming called on her bitbeast and banged her beyblade into Serena's, affectively moving the beyblade near the edge. "Double edge," shouted Serena.

Serena's beyblade moved to form two beyblades. Serena smirk a little as Ming Ming gasped from the power. Kenny informed everyone that they had the same amount of power. The bladers were shock to know that Serena had that much power. They would have asked Tyson a long time ago. Tyson and Naruto started to cheer for Serena, along with Aya, Ken, Yohji, Omi, and Nagi. All the ninjas were looking at the attack like a kage bunshin was being done. Serena called upon her bitbeast and started to counter the attacks. Eventually, Ming Ming's beyblade went out of the ring. "Nice match," said Serena.

"Same to you," said Ming Ming.

"Nice going Ming Ming," shouted half of the audience.

"Selene rules," shouted the other half.

"Seems they are cheering for us," said Serena.

Ming Ming and Serena went back to their respective groups as one win for BBA was on the go. Tyson and Naruto glomped Serena as the bladers congratulated her. She smiled a little and sat down next to Ray. Good luck to the next person, thought Serena as she put her head on Tyson's shoulder and slept through the rest of the two battles.

AN: Yo! School started for me, reviewers. PLEASE tell me any other SCREEN NAMES for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it, such as Sasuke and Shikamaru. For this one, who should be paired up with whom – meaning - don't forget to pick for all four categories and GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! I'm going to omit some couples in the choices, so PICK PICK PICK! AND that's all I'm taking for suggestions for Tyson, Naruto, and Serena… so please pick the ones that is named for the couples and HELP!

Pairings of your choices:

Omi/Serena

Omi/Serena/Nagi

Nagi/Serena

Yaten/Serena

Serena/All Four

Schuldich/Serena

Gaara/Serena

Sasuke/Naruto

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Minako

Kai/Tyson

Tyson/Hilary

Michael/Max

Ray/Max

Chouji/Ino

Kiba/Hinata

Aya/Ken

Shikamaru/Temari

Sasuke/Sakura

Yohji/Aya

Aya/Ken/Yohji

Gaara/Neji

Mamoru/Rei

Brooklyn/Hiro

Shino/Hinata

Gaara/Sakura


	9. chapter 8

chapter 8

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"Serena, are you all right," asked Hiro.

"No, I don't," said Serena.

It was a couple of weeks that Tyson defeated Brooklyn. The BEGA five were part of their wonderful circle of friends. Iruka was worried about Serena. She had been throwing up for the past couple of days. She would get morning sickness and doesn't know how or why. Naruto suggested going to Tsunade, but Serena was stubborn and stayed inside her room. Iruka, still worried, transported back to where Tsunade was. "Iruka went to get Tsunade," said Tyson.

"Did you have sex or something," asked Hilary.

"No," said Serena.

"And before anyone got to her, we killed them," muttered Naruto.

"What was that," asked Kai.

"Nothing," said Naruto.

Suddenly, smoke came into the house. The bladers were shock at who came into the room. There stood Tsunade and Iruka. Iruka still looked worried when he heard Serena throwing up. Tsunade ran into the restroom and locked the door. Everyone looked worried, mostly Grandpa, Hiro, Tyson, and Naruto. Serena was family to them as the rest of the families who adopted them as their own. When Tsunade came out, she was shock and giddy. Serena looked pained and leaned against Tala for support. "What's the verdict," said Naruto.

"Serena's a month pregnant," said Tsunade.

"What," shouted everyone.

"How did this happen," asked Iruka.

"Did anyone shoot anything at you," asked Grandpa.

"**blink blink** I remember a dart thrown at me, but it wasn't Omi's darts," said a thoughtful Serena.

"Then it's that dart stupid fault you are pregnant," shouted Naruto.

"Who threw it," asked Kai.

"That's what we all like to know," said Max.

"Schwartz," said a glaring Tyson.

"Isn't those the people who," started Tsunade.

"Who what," asked Ray.

"Who tried to kill you three," finished Iruka.

"What," shouted the bladers.

"Where you hurt," asked Robert.

"No," lied the three.

"Liar," muttered Iruka.

"What was that," asked Gary.

"Nothing," said everyone who knew that the three were lying.

"I better call the others," said Naruto.

_**- In Kitty in the House -**_

"Could someone get the phone," called out Yohji.

"Why don't you get it? You're near the phone," pointed Ken.

Kitty in the House, a flower shop, was filled with many teenage girls. The girls were only there for one purpose: to see the handsome foursome. The guys were disappointed that Serena wasn't in the flower shop to begin with. Aya glared at the guys and started to look around the flower shop. "Kitty in the House," said Ken.

"Ken," said Naruto, "This is Naruto."

"Is everything all right Naruto? You don't sound so good," said Ken, as the other three perked up from the name.

"I'm angry at a certain assassin group," growled Naruto.

"Let me talk to Tyson," said Ken.

"**blink** Tyson is throwing kunais throughout the house," said Naruto.

"What's wrong then," asked Ken.

"Schwartz made my baby sister pregnant," wailed Naruto.

"What," shouted Ken.

"**pouts** I'm too young to be an uncle," whined Naruto.

"How's Serena," asked Ken.

"Throwing up," said Naruto as he winced from the sound.

"We'll be over as soon as possible. Call Manx and let her examine whatever made her **gulped** pregnant," said Ken.

As both parties hung their phones up, Ken was seething mad. Serena was like a little sister to him, and Schwartz has no right to make her pregnant. Aya was glaring since he wanted to know why Ken yelled in the first place. Omi was shock and tried to usher all the girls out of the shop. Yohji was too shock to do anything. When Ken tells them the message, Omi was seething, along with Aya. Yohji scrunched his face up and thought that Schwartz was going to pay once they see them again. "Let's go," said Aya that made no room for reason or discussion.

**_- In Okiyama -_**

"Ugh," said Serena.

"Who bang you up," asked Kai.

"**bonks Kai on the head** No one banged her up as you say. A dart went straight into her," said Tyson.

"Can you make things better by NOT insulting my sister," said Naruto.

Everyone was in a circle around the living room. Serena's family was pacing back and forth, waiting for Manx to show up with the best doctors there is. Serena was nervous and wanted to strangle Schwartz. When Tyson, Naruto, and Serena got online, they saw Prodigy on as well. They wanted answers as they started the chat:

Shimmermoon: why did you impregnate me?

Dragonsoul: yeah! she's our sister

Genuineprodigy: what are you talking about?

Demonsungod: serena's pregnant and it is one of you Schwartz people who did it with a dart

Genuineprodigy: those three did WHAT to serena? i'm going to kill them…

Shimmermoon: you mean you didn't know that they would do something like this?

Genuineprodigy: not a clue… besides, we're all friends here

Demonsungod: but it was AFTER the attack that we began to hung out

While the three were talking, everyone saw shock, disbelieve, and anger in Serena, Naruto, and Tyson's face. They wanted to know what was going on that made them change their emotions. Manx came by with the best doctors as well as the rest of the Weiss Kreuz gang. They were wondering what was inside the dart that could make Serena pregnant. Manx and the doctors went into a separate room that none of the bladers knew about. Tyson was keeping far too many secrets. "Are you all right, Sere-imo," asked Aya.

"I'm fine. We found out that Prodigy have nothing to do with me getting pregnant. It was the other three," said Serena.

"Ha! You owe me 20 bucks, Yohji," said Ken.

"Damn," said Yohji.

"You were betting on who it was and wasn't," shouted Iruka.

"Relax. Ken said that Prodigy wouldn't harm Serena in any way, and I said that he would harm Serena on the brink to try and break her," said Yohji.

"Tsunade, please hit Yohji for me," said Serena.

"I'll do it," said Hiro as he glared at Yohji who was backing away from the angry brother.

Two hours later was a very long time for the restless assassins and ninjas. Grandpa was making some lunch for the guests and the bladers, with Hiro and Brooklyn helping. The rest wanted to know who the baby's father was. When the door opened, they jumped up and waited for the results. Manx smiled slightly but her eyes gave her emotions away. "Serena, you will only go to school and nothing else. I don't want this baby to die. And the father is Nagi," said Manx.

"But he said," started everyone.

"We believe he doesn't know, but his DNA was transferred into you when that dart hit," said Manx, "We'll go back to our place for further analysis."

"And the baby is still healthy, but you can't go on missions," said a stern Tsunade.

"Damn it! I wanted to fight those assassins," pouted Serena.

"Since we have back up, one of you will stay with Serena," said Manx.

"I'll do it," said Aya.

"Thanks Aya-nii," said Serena.

_**- In Schwartz House -**_

"I can't believe you would do something like that to Serena," said Nagi.

"I can't believe you didn't faint when we told you that the blood was yours," said Schuldich.

"You never told me that," said Nagi as he promptly fainted.

"Now there's the reaction I was looking for," said Schuldich.

"Making babies by teenagers hurt God," said Farfarello.

"I saw this coming," said Crawford as he read his newspaper.

_**- In Okiyama -**_

"So, what now," asked Naruto.

"Now, these four need to get back to work," said Manx.

"I guess I better go back to the Tsukinos," said Serena.

"We'll take you back," said Ken as the four headed out.

The bladers were still in shock that Serena was pregnant with a baby. Tyson was seething on the inside, but he hugged his little sister tightly. Serena smiled and hugged back. She turned towards Iruka, Tsunade, and Naruto. She smiled and hugged each one of them. Naruto smiled a little, but he was itching for a fight with those three Schwartz members. Nagi was safe for now as long as he came and helped with Serena, which wouldn't be a problem. Serena walked out of the dojo and into the car. "Now that that's settled, I suggest we sleep tonight and go to Juuban tomorrow," said Tsunade.

"That soon," asked Iruka.

"It has been two months as it is," said Tsunade.

"We get the picture. You can stay here for tonight," said Tyson.

"Thank you for your kindness," said Tsunade.

"I suggest that Tsunade and Iruka stay with me in Juuban. That way, it wouldn't be a hassle," said Naruto.

"Mission Naruto," said Tsunade.

"**blink** What mission," asked Naruto.

"Double S rank: I want you to stay with your brothers and sister. Wait until the baby is born and mature enough. Then, I want you to train your niece of nephew. Afterwards, come straight back home and report back. Iruka, you are witness and will stay. I will have Kakashi to stay as well as Gaara. They will protect Serena if these Schwartz people go to harm Serena," said Tsunade.

"Mission Accepted," said an enthusiastic Naruto.

"Mission Accepted," said an equally accepted Iruka.

The bladers didn't know what was going on, but Tyson sure did. He smiled very happily and said that he would repay Tsunade somehow. Grandpa called everyone to dinner and told them all the times Serena wanted to have a family, but not like this. Grandpa wanted to pound these Schwartz, but he knew that he would be dead in a heartbeat. Hiro left everything up to Naruto and Tyson, berating the two to watch out for their little sister. As night rolled by, they wanted some answers from the three ninjas and the Kinomiyas. But, the people in question looked tired and started to go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll corner one of them for the truth, thought the bladers as they went to sleep.

_**- In Schwartz House -**_

I still can't believe they did that, thought Nagi.

Nagi was up in his room with his door locked. Schuldich was laughing inside his head telepathically. Farfarello kept on repeating about hurting God. Crawford wouldn't do anything to shut them all up. He sighs as he sat up from his bed. He wanted a family, but this was too much. He wanted to run, but the Weiss gang was good at tracking down someone, along with Naruto and Tyson. When they want to find someone, they find them and drag them back. Nagi went over to his CD collection and started a song:

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

(AN: Butterfly is not by me, but by a person in the DDR machine.)

Deals of passions come to deliver us

Even the sorrow runs to silver dust

I can recall the falls of the lonely hearts

Betraying love and walls of fear

When you cry all tears are stolen

As I whisper golden women

When the world is so far apart

We listen for voices in our hearts and touch

If we know love will show

How I care

Why we love, be loved

And when doves fly I think of love

As in this world I've learned to see

Can you believe the sight

For us doves clear and white

In full flower

And we learn to love and be loved

Molding for one and all for none

Women who share and men with the care

For one love

Where the white doves can flower

repeat

(AN: White Dove is from Escaflowne by Yoko Kanno. I don't own it.)

That's it! I'm leaving this place to go to Serena and help her, thought Nagi as he fell into a deep sleep.

AN: Yo! School started for me, reviewers. PLEASE tell me any other SCREEN NAMES for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it, such as Sasuke and Shikamaru. For this one, who should be paired up with whom – meaning - don't forget to pick for all four categories and GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! I've made my choices for Serena, and they are Omi and Nagi. I need one more person for Serena though, so PICK! And still pick for choices! Thank you! Pairings of your choices:

Yaten/Serena

Serena/All Four

Schuldich/Serena

Gaara/Serena

Sasuke/Naruto

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Minako

Kai/Tyson

Tyson/Hilary

Michael/Max

Ray/Max

Chouji/Ino

Kiba/Hinata

Aya/Ken

Shikamaru/Temari

Sasuke/Sakura

Yohji/Aya

Aya/Ken/Yohji

Gaara/Neji

Mamoru/Rei

Brooklyn/Hiro

Shino/Hinata

Gaara/Sakura


	10. chapter 9

chapter 9

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

**_- … -_** - time/place change

"You're what," shouted Mr. Tsukino.

"I'm pregnant. A member of Schwartz threw a dart at me, injected me with another blood, and now I'm having a baby," said Serena.

"Those damn Schwartz," said Mr. Tsukino.

"Don't get angry at Nagi. He had nothing to do with it," said Mrs. Tsukino.

Grumbling was heard from Mr. Tsukino. He didn't want his daughter to be a pregnant teen. Sure, he was shock and knew who Schwartz was, but it was ridiculous to impregnate a girl like what they did with Serena. Serena didn't mind at all because she had a dream that Nagi quit being a Schwartz member and came here to help with the baby. She was surprise that Omi was angry like a love would. She was touched and was happy. She signed onto her computer and saw that Amy was on. Damn it! I forgot that the scouts don't know that I'm an assassin and pregnant, thought Serena.

Shimmermoon: hey amy…

Mercuryhigh: hi serena… why aren't you in school?

Shimmermoon: found out that I got pregnant…

Mercuryhigh: WHAT!?

Shimmermoon: I'll tell you how I got pregnant, but what I tell you is to not be told to any of the other senshis…

Mercuryhigh: you have my word…

So, for two hours, Serena told Amy what she did before she was a sailor scout right down to how she got pregnant. Amy started to become worry, but she was fascinated that Serena has so much faith in her to tell her all of this. She promised she would help Serena anyway possible with her medic skills. Amy signed off and became somewhat worried for Serena. Serena said she was back with the Tsukinos, but she was still scared. So, she got her shoes on and headed straight for the Tsukinos' house.

**_- In One of Okiyama's Hotel -_**

"Hope you guys can keep up," said Naruto with Tyson on the back of the motorcycle.

"We will gaki," said Tsunade.

The Kinomiyas agreed that Tyson should accompany Naruto and the gang to Juuban. Tyson was still wary about how to protect his little sister, along with Naruto. They were too young to be uncles and complained about it somewhat. What surprised them more was when Nagi came towards the dojo and announced his quit towards his gang. He didn't want to tell them all about the gang with the bladers and ninjas around. So, Naruto, Tyson, Nagi, Tsunade, and Iruka walked back to everyone at the hotel. When the girls saw Nagi, they wanted to swarm him again, but Naruto and Tyson said that Serena was Nagi's girlfriend. Nagi blushed at the attention and just sit still. "Worried about Serena," asked Iruka.

"Yeah," said Nagi, "I know that I like Serena, but this is going too fast."

"Don't worry, gaki. Serena's tough. She'll pull through," said Tsunade as she started the engine and followed Tyson and Naruto.

"Still, I feel responsible for NOT stopping them," said Nagi as he thought about his ex-teammates.

"Everything will be fine once we get to Juuban. You can confess your undying love to Serena there," said a smirking Kakashi.

"Kakashi," shouted Iruka as he bopped Kakashi's head.

What a weird group of people, thought Nagi.

_**- In Juuban -**_

"Here we are," said Naruto as he shut off the engine.

"That fast," asked TenTen as she got off the bus.

"Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Nagi, Tyson, and I will be going to a different place to stay. Have fun in here," said Naruto as he dragged Nagi and Tyson down a street.

"And it was only a ten minute drive to Juuban because we took the freeway," shouted Tyson as he disappeared with the rest of the called people.

The ninjas looked at the hotel in front of them and saw that it was shabby looking again. All the boys were together while all the girls were together. The teachers had two rooms for themselves. The girls were glowering when they saw the hotel. It looked like poor rats were in there. Tsunade was cheap, but this was beyond cheap. Everyone sighed as they walked into the room and signed in. "Damn that Naruto," said Ino.

"He gets all the real good places to stay," said Sakura.

"Stop complaining and let's go," said Temari.

"Stupid Naruto," muttered TenTen.

_**- In the Tsukinos' house -**_

**Ding Dong**

"I'll get it," said Sammy as he rushes to open the door.

"Hello Sammy," said Amy.

"Hi Amy," said Sammy as he lets her in.

Amy looked around for her best friend, Serena. She was worried that Serena was doing something that wouldn't be good for the baby. Mrs. Tsukino greeted her as she walked into the living room. Amy smiled and saw that Serena was in one of the rooms, getting some blankets. Amy walked over to Serena and grabbed the blankets before she could. "That's going to be bad for the baby," said Amy.

"Ames," said Serena as she hugged her friend.

"Hey Sere," said Amy, "When are you going to tell the other senshis?"

"I'm scared to do anything," said Serena as she walked into one of the guest rooms.

"But all those missions you took, you look like you weren't scared at all," said Amy.

"True, but a part of me was scared when the guys I had to 'prostitute' for almost had me. I'm still a virgin and I have a baby," said Serena.

"Will you be all right," asked Amy.

"You help me with these sheets for the guests staying over, and I'll be just fine," said Serena.

Everything broke into tons of giggles and laughter. Amy and Serena started to work on the beds for Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade. Tsunade and Iruka would be in one while Kakashi and Gaara would be in another. Serena explained that Naruto and Tyson already have their own rooms, so there wouldn't be any trouble in the house. When the doorbell rang, Serena opened it and got a shock of her life. There stood Nagi with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. Amy pushed Serena out of the way and gestured them all to come in. She was about to pound Nagi into the ground, but Serena stopped her. Starting on Monday, it would be a very weird experience.

_**- On Monday -**_

"I hate school," muttered Tyson as he walked down the street.

"Don't worry aniki. Everything will be just fine," said Serena.

"Still getting morning sickness," asked Nagi.

"Yeah, but at least I can eat a little bit now," said Serena.

Gaara, Tyson, Serena, Naruto, Nagi, and Amy were walking down the street to Juuban High. Amy was there to help Serena with anything. She still didn't trust Nagi as of yet, but she was getting there with his vast knowledge. They had so much in common that it was quite scary sometimes. Naruto, Nagi, Tyson, and Gaara were wary of Serena telling Amy, but they were all right with Amy knowing. At least it was a medical student who knew about it and not some person very overprotective of Serena. When they arrived in school, Serena and Amy separated from the boys to go to homeroom while the boys got their class schedule. "We have all classes with Serena and Amy," said Naruto.

"That's a relief," said Tyson.

"Could we please go so that we get some seats with Serena," said Nagi.

"Sure," said Tyson as he leads the way.

_**- In homeroom -**_

"Odango," said Seiya as he hugged her.

"Hey guys," said Serena through Seiya's shirt.

"So, Serena returns to school," said Michiru in a uniform.

Serena was pondering on why Michiru and Haruka were in uniform. Taiki informed her that they decided to be students. Setsuna erased the memories of the teachers and students for this duo to be in class easily. Serena smiled and sat down, but she was reprimanded by Amy to keep it easy. Every senshi wondered why, but Amy and Serena were tight lipped. When the door opened, Nagi, Naruto, Tyson, and Gaara were there. Every girl had hearts in their eyes as they saw the four boys, but started to glare when they walked over to the senshis. Naruto and Tyson waved 'hello' to them again while Nagi and Gaara were silent. "Why are you four doing here," asked Yaten.

"We're here to protect my little sister," said a smiling Tyson.

"Why," asked Haruka.

"None of your business," said a smiling Naruto.

"Why you," started Haruka.

"Stop it! All of you will be working together here. Naruto and Tyson, stop teasing them," said Serena.

"Sure thing imouto," said Naruto.

"Whatever you say," said Tyson.

_**- During Lunch -**_

"Serena, this is a special herb for you to drink," said Tyson.

"Yeah. Granny Tsunade wanted you to drink it before eating anything," said Naruto.

"**smiling brightly** Thanks guys," said Serena.

When Serena was drinking the tea, the senshis, Gaara, and Nagi came over. Serena smiled at them as she sat between her brothers. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten wanted answers as to why she wasn't with them all the time. Serena didn't tell them anything except for winning the beyblade tournament against that stupid evil Boris. Everyone sweat dropped at the choice of words, but Tyson and Naruto agreed since they were in school and they couldn't say anymore bad words. "That's great about the tournament," said Michiru.

"What's with you eating more than usual," asked Rei.

"You don't want to know," said the people who know Serena's pregnant.

"**sweat drops** All right," said the senshis.

_**- After school -**_

"We're going to head down to the arcade. Want to come," asked Serena.

"Sure. I'll get Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade," said Naruto as he ran back to the Tsukinos.

"He's fast," said Makato.

"You should see him in the village," said Gaara.

Everyone walked slowly towards the arcade, chatting away. No one noticed Mamoru sitting down and watching HIS girlfriend. He was tired of the way Serena ditched their dates, their time together, for some boys. Could someone say 'jealous'? He saw them enter the arcade as he sat, drinking his coffee. Serena is too close to those boys for my liking, thought Mamoru as he walked over to their table.

"Hello Usako," said Mamoru.

"Hi," said Serena, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," said Mamoru.

"Sere, who's this," asked Nagi, not liking the look of murder in his eyes.

"This is Mamoru. Mamoru, this is Nagi, Gaara, and my older brother Tyson," said Serena.

"Older brother," asked a confused Mamoru as he thought, I thought I knew all about her.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you weren't near my sister," said Tyson, glaring at Mamoru.

"Hey! I'm her boyfriend," said Mamoru.

"Since when," asked Gaara.

Mamoru was frustrated when Serena made no inclination that he was HER boyfriend. Mamoru went and struck Gaara for that comment. All the senshis were up and ready to stop Mamoru for doing something wrong. Andrew came rushing over because he was part of Kritiker under the name Gamer and wanted to stop Mamoru for hurting his friend. Serena, Gaara, Amy, Tyson, and Nagi knew of this, but the rest didn't. Nagi knew because he always loves to hack into their database for his purposes, but he stopped doing that when he became friends with the siblings. He still couldn't figure out why Andrew's codename was Gamer, but he came to a conclusion that he works in an arcade. Gaara glared, but what really surprised everyone was the kick to the side from Serena. "Don't hurt my friends, Mamoru," said Serena.

"But," started Mamoru.

"Mamoru," said Andrew, "Just get out before you make everything worse."

"She's my girlfriend," said Mamoru.

"The way you're treating her, I'm glad she dumped you," said Naruto as he entered the arcade with Kakashi, Tsunade, and Iruka.

"She what," started everyone who thought the two were a fairytale couple.

"Yes! I have a chance with her," said Seiya.

"I knew Mamoru was bad from the start," said Haruka.

Mamoru glared at everyone as he left the room. He walked down the street, scaring little children while the mothers glared at him. I will get revenge for that humiliation, thought Mamoru as he glowed evil black.

_**- Back at the arcade -**_

"Are you all right Serena," asked Iruka.

"I'm fine, Iruka-sensei," said Serena.

"That stupid guy thinks he could come in here and cause havoc. I'll show him," said Naruto as he tried to go and punch his lights out.

"Don't even think about it," said Tyson.

"He's long gone now," said Taiki.

Everyone laughed and started to sing. They started to have a little party and met Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka. Amy smiled and asked Tsunade to teach her some medic skills of her own. Tsunade was happy and obliged to the request, showing what she could do. No one suspected that there would be evil to come after them.

AN: Another chapter! Yay! Sorry for not updating, but I'm trying! PLEASE tell me any other SCREEN NAMES for those who would look great typing on a computer and being smart at it, such as Sasuke and Shikamaru. For this one, who should be paired up with whom – meaning - don't forget to pick for all four categories and GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS for the bladers, the scouts, and the other assassins/ninjas in pairings! I've made my choices for Serena, and they are Omi and Nagi. I need one more person for Serena though, so PICK! And still pick for choices! Thank you! Pairings of your choices:

Yaten/Serena

Serena/All Four

Schuldich/Serena

Gaara/Serena

Sasuke/Naruto

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Minako

Kai/Tyson

Tyson/Hilary

Michael/Max

Ray/Max

Chouji/Ino

Kiba/Hinata

Aya/Ken

Shikamaru/Temari

Sasuke/Sakura

Yohji/Aya

Aya/Ken/Yohji

Gaara/Neji

Mamoru/Rei

Brooklyn/Hiro

Shino/Hinata

Gaara/Sakura


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

"What a day," said a stretching Sakura.

"I still wonder where Naruto and them were staying," said Temari.

"Probably some rich hotel with the works," said Kankuro.

"Don't joke about that," said Ino.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

The Konoha nins, and the Sand nins were walking down the streets of Juuban and sightseeing. They wanted to get out of the house to stretch from the not so comfortable beds in their hotel. The teachers were complaining that Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade were living the life of luxury while they had to stay with every child next to them. The girls were complaining more about how Naruto didn't play fair when it came to living arrangements. The boys didn't complain, but they stayed silent. "How can they ditch us with you guys," cried Jiraiya.

"Maybe because you could do something perverted to them," said TenTen.

"How about we go fro ice cream," suggested Asuma as he pointed to where the others were.

"I'm game," sad everyone as they walked to the Crown Arcade.

_**- Inside the Crown Arcade -**_

"Thank you Andrew," said Serena as she dug into her chocolate sundae.

"You're welcome, Ren," said Andrew as he set more sundaes around the table.

"Yatta! This is good," exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto," exclaimed people from the doorway.

Naruto, the senshis, Tyson, Serena, Nagi, and the rest of the ninjas turned around to see who it was. Naruto grinned widely and greeted his friends. Haruka and Michiru narrowed their eyes as more people they didn't know came over to their table. Haruka asked who they were, and a huge introduction was made. Naruto introduced his friends in this order: Neji, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, and Baki. Michiru politely greeted them, but Haruka still glared at the entire ninja group because she was still protective of her princess, Serena. Serena sweat dropped at the names and commented that she wouldn't remember everyone. Other people agreed and made a bigger table for the others to sit with them. "So how's the twin dobe," smirked Sasuke.

"Will you stop calling me a dobe," shouted Naruto and Serena.

"You'll always be a dobe," said Sasuke.

"What did you say about koneko," sneered Haruka.

"I called her a dobe," smirked Sasuke.

"**punch** Never call my siblings 'dobe' again," said a glaring Tyson.

Sakura and Ino cried out for Sasuke because he got flung all the way to the other side of the arcade. Many were looking at the group with shock eyes because they never saw a punch so powerful to send someone across the room. Haruka looked at Tyson with appreciation and respect. She was definitely going to love this guy. Seiya gulped when she saw the guy being flung to the other side. Everyone looked at Tyson like he was some alien. Sakura tried to punch Tyson for punching Sasuke, but Tsunade stopped her hand and glared at her. "He had that coming," said Tsunade.

"But Tsunade," protested Sakura.

"No buts, Sakura," said Tsunade.

"So troublesome," said Shikamaru as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke is not troublesome," shouted Ino.

"Please refrain from yelling inside the arcade," sad Andrew.

"No sweat," said Minako as she flirted with Andrew a bit.

"**sigh** This is going to be a long day," sad Temari.

"Well, Serena, Amy, Makato, Haruka, Michiru, Minako, and I have to go to the shrine for something," sad Rei as she indicated that she felt an evil vibe around Juuban district.

"Serena's not going anywhere until we know where she's going," sad Naruto and Tyson.

"**sigh** More trouble than it's worth," sad Serena as she calmed her older brothers down long enough to leave with the others.

_**- In an apartment downtown -**_

"Welcome Mamoru," said a mysterious voice.

"Galaxia-sama," said a bowing Mamoru.

"What news do you have for me regarding the finding of true starseeds," said Galaxia.

"I believe those retched people that Usako is hanging out have wonderful starseeds," said a smirking Mamoru.

"If you fail me Mamoru, I will kill you. Failure is not an option," sad Galaxia.

"Of course Galaxia," sad Mamoru as he bowed once more, making the golden bracelets glitter in the illuminated room.

_**- In the Hiwaki Shrine-**_

"I felt an evil disturbance near the Crown Arcade today," said Rei.

"Is it the new enemy," asked Hotaru.

"I'm not sure, but it was the same evil energy surrounding lightly around Mamoru-san," sad Rei.

The rest of the senshis gasped at the news. They didn't want to believe that Mamoru turned evil once more. Serena stayed quiet as she thought of what to do. Her siblings knew that she was also Sailor Moon for a couple of years since they departed from one another. She glowered at the overprotective nature they were showing, but she understood where they were coming from. They didn't want her to get harm, and with a baby on the way, they didn't want to take any chances. She could feel Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Nagi, Naruto, Tyson, and Tsunade hiding within the shadows and listening in on the meeting. "So, what are we going to do," asked Michiru.

"I say we beat up Mamoru," said Haruka.

"We can't do that. The energy will eventually contact a greater evil not from our world," said Rei.

"Did you console with the Great Fire," asked Minako.

"**nod head** I did a while a go because I felt something evil a couple of days ago," said Rei.

"And you didn't inform us," asked Makato.

"I wasn't sure if it was evil or not until today," sad Rei.

"I say that Serena doesn't fight," sad Tyson as he stepped out of the shadows with the other people.

The sailor senshis were looking at the seven people before them with shock. Serena looked impassive to the unfolding of the events. She sat down and motioned for them to continue with their explanations. Tyson and Naruto nodded their heads and said that Serena will not be going until they see that she can protect herself from the new evil. Rei was shouting at Serena for telling them a lot of things, but Serena argued back that she didn't want to lie to her only family. With a sign that indicated that she could tell them about her life, Serena went on arrant of how her life was always in danger. She told them about Schwartz, Weiss, how she was kidnapped, finding her brother Naruto, and everything else. She explained about the sailor senshi business to Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, and Nagi. "You're pregnant," shouted Haruka.

"It's was caused by a dart from Schwartz. And now I'm carrying Nagi's baby," said Serena.

"You're what," shouted all the senshis, besides Amy.

"Why didn't you tell us," asked Minako.

"Because I didn't want you to be killed," said Serena.

The senshis started to talk once more about what to do when Serena is about four to five months pregnant. Serena sweat dropped when Amy started to make a lot of plans for what to do for Serena. Tsunade started in that she will personally help with Serena's pregnancy and let Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, and Naruto stay with her for bodyguard protection. Tyson started that he will tell Weiss that they will take the time off for Serena, no ifs, ands, or buts about the missions when Serena needed help. Haruka was about to strangle Nagi for what Schwartz did, but Michiru held Haruka back and reminded her that Nagi didn't have anything to do with Schwartz's plans for Serena. Suddenly, a beeping sound emanated form the senshis watches. "Yes Luna," said Makato.

"Girls, there's a monster here terrorizing the citizens and some weird people who are throwing things at it," said Luna.

"We're on it," said Rei as she disconnected the connection.

"Now you guys get to see us in action," said a smiling Serena.

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

_**- At the park -**_

"Sakura! It's us," shouted Ino as she jumped away from the sharp petal-like kunais.

"Ah," shouted Sakura as she threw more petal-like kunais.

The Naruto gang and their sensais went to the park to get some R&R. They were ditched by Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Nagi, Tyson, and Tsunade when the senshis left to the Hiwaki Shrine. The girls were commenting on how peaceful the park was and started to point out all the flowers int e garden. Ino and Sakura were trying to get Sasuke to walk with them through the gardens. The boys were staring at the three and thought that they were lucky to not be Sasuke right now. Suddenly, the peace was destroyed when Sailor Aluminum came out from the sky and introduced herself. The others didn't know that she was dangerous, but found out too late as Sailor Aluminum shot two golden energies towards Sakura, turning her into Sailor Flower! "Please calm down," shouted Shikamaru as everyone tried to knock Sakura unconscious.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

"World Shacking!"

The two attacks combined and hit Sakura towards the tree. The ninjas saw Naruto, Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Tyson, Nagi, and nine girls wearing skimpy skirts. While Tsunade and the others tended to the ninjas, the senshis went to defeat Sakura, or Sailor Flower. Mercury was typing away on her computer to get a weakness. The other senshis tried a combination attack and started to get the phage weakened, which was no such luck. "Star Serious Laser!"

"It's the Starlights," shouted Jupiter.

"Now, Sailor Moon," shouted Uranus.

"Right," said Moon as she turned towards the weakened Sakura, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Right before then ninjas' eyes, they saw Sakura change back to her old self. She fainted slowly to the ground, but Lee got to her in time and laid her down slowly. The ninjas thanked them and walked away to the hospital for medical check up for Sakura. The senshis nodded their heads and tried to talk to the starlights once more, but they saw the three walking away. Uranus, being the brash senshi she was, threw an attack towards the three, effectively making the three dodging the attacks and looking at them. "Who are you," asked Neptune.

"It's none of your concern," said Star Maker.

"It's our business to drive out the intruders of our universe," said a glaring Uranus.

"Look, we are just here to find our princess and stop the evil being," said Star Fighter.

"Now leave us alone," said an annoying Star Healer.

"Why I outta," started Uranus.

"Hey," shouted Naruto and Tyson, "It's Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya!"

"WHAT," shouted the rest of the people, starring at the three with wide eyes.

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Anyways, the couples for this fanfics are the following:

Omi/Nagi/Serena/Gaara

Naruto/Minako

Kakashi/Iruka

Haruka/Michiru

Tyson/Hilary

Ray/Max

Brooklyn/Hiro

Shikamaru/Temari

Serena has three boyfriends in this story. Hopefully I can put those four together. Boy, is that going to be a tough combination. Please give me couples for the rest of the ninja crew, Itachi, the Bladers, and the Weiss Kreuz crew. Hope to continue my fanfics for all of you readers! Thank you for your patience!


	12. chapter 11

chapter 11

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

"You're telling me that our friends, the Three Lights, are actually senshis," shouted Rei.

"We can explain," started Seiya.

"Save it, "said Haruka as she cracked her knuckles.

Naruto, Tyson, Serena, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, and Nagi were watching the fight, well Naruto, Tyson, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara, and Nagi were. Serena still didn't snap out of her stupor by finding out that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were senshis. Iruka was trying to pacify the fight but to no avail. While this was all amusing, Serena snapped out of her stupor and walked over to the two groups. "Move Serena," said Michiru.

"They are outsiders and must go away," snarled Haruka.

"Shut up! We are all senshis here," said Serena.

"But," started Setsuna.

"No buts! I'm princess, and I say that you all work together with these three senshis," commanded Serena.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were shock to see Serena take charge of her senshis. All three of the starlights were looking at one another and nodded their heads. Iruka looked grateful for Serena's command to work together. Tyson and Naruto smiled at their little sister and congratulated her on a job well done. Nagi was impassive as usual, but if you looked into his eyes, you'll see softness when it comes to Serena. Gaara and Kakashi were shock to see Serena, the twin of Naruto, made things in order instead of chaotic. Tsunade was shock as well and viewed Naruto as a great Hokage if he inherited the charge that Serena gave out. There must be hope for him yet, thought Tsunade.

"We'll work with you guys if you don't beat us to a pulp," said Seiya.

"Seiya," shouted the other two.

"Quiet. We need all the help we can get to defeat Galaxia," said Seiya.

"Who's Galaxia," asked everyone.

"Galaxia is," started Taiki.

**- In a different dimension –**

"You failed me," said a shadowy figure.

"I'm sorry, Galaxia-sama," said Darien.

"And as I," said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

The shadowy figure stepped out into the light. She was wearing a gold fuku and has dark red eyes glaring at the two others. The two people cowered in fear of the killer intent directed upon them. Galaxia was the figure in gold, and boy was she angry! She glared at the two with her dark red eyes and said, "Find me a TRUE starseed or else!"

"Yes Galaxia-sama," shouted the two feared figures before they disappeared from her view.

"I'm getting to old for this behavior," sighed Galaxia as she tried to relax on her throne.

**- In the Hospital –**

"Who were those girls," asked Chouji.

"I wonder if they would like to become part of my book," drooled Jiraiya.

The doctors and nurses were disgusted with the pervert as they tried to help their friend, Sakura. A blue-haired woman walked up to Jiraiya and asked him to refrain from looking at the nurses so vulgarly. Jiraiya, being the idiot he was, asked if she would want to be a part of his book. The woman glared and knocked Jiraiya out with one punch. "I have a daughter and I hate perverts like you," said the peeved woman.

"Doctor um…" started Hinata.

"It's Mizuno," sad the woman.

"Yes, Doctor Mizuno, will our youthful friend be all right," asked Lee.

"She will be just fine. Just be glad that the sailor senshis turned her back into a human, 'said Dr. Mizuno.

"Senshis," asked Ino.

"You're not from around here are you," stated Dr. Mizuno.

"Is that obvious," asked Kurenai.

"With what you are wearing, then yes," said Mizuno.

"Mizuno… Mizuno… hm…. You wouldn't happen to be Ami Mizuno's mother," asked Asuma.

"Right on the dot," said Mizuno.

"Anyways, can you tell us about these senshis," asked Neji.

"Of course! Well it all started in England," started Mizuno.

**- Back at the park –**

Everyone was still there, transfixed on the story of Galaxia. They didn't realize that four assassins were in the bushes, well, everyone except for the ninjas, Tyson, and Serena. When the story was over, Kakashi shushin away with Gaara and Iruka and dragged the four people out of the bushes. The senshis were shock to see Omi, Ken, Yoji, and Aya. They didn't' even feel them in the bushes in the first place. "All right! Why are you in the bushes," shouted Haruka.

"We were worried about Serena," sad Ken.

"She's a little bratty sister to us, "said Yoji.

"Bratty," shouted Serena as she was being held down by Tyson and Naruto.

"That's enough! Since there is not enough teamwork here, I propose to do something about it," shouted Tsunade as she punched a huge hole on the ground.

The senshis were shocked that Tsunade could produce a huge hole in the middle of the ground. They thought that it was highly unlikely unless you're a youma. The ninjas knew of her strength but were effectively afraid of her. Tsunade smiled as she scared the living daylights out of our heroes. "Um… what do you propose we should do," asked Ami.

"I propose that we split up into groups and learn from one another," said Tsunade.

"And what would the groups be," asked Gaara.

"I'm glad that you asked Gaara. **takes out a piece of paper with names and groups on it **First group: Gaara, Omi, and Nagi. Second group: Seiya, Yoji, Haruka, and Rei. Third group: Kakashi, Michiru, and Minako. Fourth group: Makato, Setsuna, and Ken. Fifth group: Ami, Taiki, and Aya. Sixth group: Hotaru, Iruka, and Yaten. Seventh group: Tyson, Naruto, Serena, and me," exclaimed Tsunade.

WTH! Where did she get that paper, thought everyone while they sweat dropped.

**- In the hospital –**

The ninjas were flabbergasted when they heard about the senshis. It first started with a senshi called Sailor Venus in England. Then it went all the way here to Japan where they were right now. Mizuno told the story while she left the parts out that her daughter was a sailor senshi. Ami and her friends told their entire family as they gathered together in the Tsukino household. She was shocked at first but gradually smiled and said that she would help in anyway possible. The family members also got rid of their shock and nodded their heads too.

_**- Flashback –**_

_**"Hello, **__**Ms. Haruno, **__**Mrs. Mizuno, Mr. and Mrs. Aino, Grandpa Hino, Mrs. Kaioh, Mr. Tenoh, and Professor Tomoe," said Mrs. Tsukino, "Welcome to our home."**_

_**"Do you know what this meeting is all about," asked Hino.**_

_**"I do not know," said **__**Mizuno.**_

_**"My precious Minako didn't say anything to me at all," cried Aino as Mr. Aino comforted her.**_

_**All the parents were there and started to talk all at once. A cough from the doorway to the living room interrupted**__** Hino from talking. The parents and teacher**__** looked to see their child**__**/students**____**in the hallway and slowly walked to the **__**front of the adults**__**. The parents**__** and teacher**__** looked at one another and then back at their daughters**__**/students**__** who were sweating and fidgeting. "Dear," said Kaioh, "What's going on?"**_

___**"We all asked you to be here today so that we can tell you that," started Haruka.**_

___**"That we are the sailor senshis," said Makato.**_

___**"That's preposterous," shouted Tomoe.**_

___**"We are not lying," said Setsuna.**_

___**"Prove it," said Haruno.**_

___**The girls shrugged their shoulders and formed a circle to talk. The parents and teacher were watching everything their daughters did with one another. Kaioh and Tenoh saw how Haruka and Michiru would comfort one another by squeezing their hands. Hotaru would shiver from the stares of the parents, but a comforting hand from Serena kept her in check. When the daughters turned around to see their parents and teacher, well, most of**__** the parents since Sets**__**una didn't have parents and Makato's were dead, the daughters nodded their heads. "Mercury Crystal Power!"**_

___**"Mars Crystal Power!"**_

___**"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**_

___**"Venus Crystal Power!"**_

___**"Uranus Crystal Power!"**_

___**"**__**Neptune **__**Crystal Power!"**_

___**"Saturn Crystal Power!"**_

___**"Pluto Crystal Power!"**_

___**"Moon Eternal Power!"**_

___**"Make Up," shouted the daughters.**_

___**The teacher and parents were flabbergasted when they saw their daughters/students transform into the legendary senshis. Shingo walked into the room and saw the transformation, effectively fainting in the doorway. Ai**__**n**__**o was crying more with Kaioh while Mr. Aino and Mr. Tenoh tried to comfort them as best as they could. The Tsukinos were shock because they knew that Serena's life will be endangered even more if she decided to become an assassin again for Kriter. **__**Mizuno looked at her daughter and cried because she remembered all those injuries she got as the senshis came to her hospital for check**__**-**__**ups**____** "Why didn't you tell us sooner," asked Hino.**_

_____**"They were sworn to secrecy by us," said two voices.**_

_____**"Talking cats," shouted a hyperventilating Tomoe.**_

_____**"Daddy" sighed Saturn.**_

_____**"You mean to tell me that my daughter was running around Japan wearing THAT," shouted Mr. Tsukino.**_

_____**"Cool! My sis is Sailor Moon," shouted Shingo.**_

_____**- End Flashback –**_

Mizuno started to giggle. She never knew that someone can turn into a purplish red face like Mr. Tsukino did that day. The ninjas looked at her weirdly as she giggled. Kiba asked what was wrong, and Mizuno waved her hand away, saying that it was nothing. While the ninjas thought about the story, Mizuno was called back on duty. "Sorry, but duty calls," said Mizuno as she walked away.

"What do you think about these senshis," asked TenTen.

"They showed a lot of youth," shouted Gai.

"Gai-sensei is correct! They helped us in the time of need," shouted Lee.

"Lee," said Gai.

"Gai-sensei," said Lee.

"Quiet! This is a hospital," said a nurse as she knocked the two to unconsciousness while getting back to work.

"Wow," said Temari.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet," said Baki and Kankurou.

They had that coming to them, thought the other ninjas.

**- With the first group –**

"You like Serena, don't you," said Omi as he stared at Gaara and Nagi.

"Of course I do! She's my first friend," said Nagi.

"She is nice," said Gaara.

"I mean that you like her like her," said Omi.

Both of the two guys blushed and mumbled a yes to Omi. Omi glared and said, "Well, you have to get through me since I like her too."

"Fine! May the best man win," said Nagi.

"Agreed," said Gaara.

**- ****With the second group –**

"You're not going to hurt me are you," asked Yoji.

"Just watch me perv," said Haruka as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm glad that's not me," said Seiya.

"Ditto," said Rei as she watched Haruka hurt Yoji.

**- With the third group –**

"Kawaii," squealed Minako.

"Yup! I just love Ruka-koi," said Kakashi.

"I too love my Ruka-koi," said Michiru.

"Hey! That's my nickname for my lover," shouted the two.

"Um… aren't we suppose to be gaining teamwork trust," asked Minako.

"Shut up," shouted the two as they began to argue while Minako sweat dropped.

**- ****With the fourth group –**

"What do you guys want to do," asked Makato.

"Well, I love to flower arrange," said Ken.

"Me too," said Setsuna and Makato.

The three smiled at each other and started to talk about which is better for flower arrangements for weddings, parties, and so much more! We got this teamwork system down, thought the three as they went to a flower shop and arrange the flowers to the customers liking, earning them a temporary job, even though Ken already works at a flower shop.

**- With the fifth group –**

"How about this plan," asked Ami.

"It's alright," said Taiki.

"There are slight flaws that I see, but we can manage with it," said Aya.

"Now I see the flaws," said Taiki.

"Well, you two decide what to do, I'm going to read this lovely book," said Ami as she took out _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow_.

**- ****With the sixth group –**

"Whee," said Hotaru as she played on the swings.

"You love the swings don't you," asked Iruka.

"Yup! I never get time to be a kid," said Hotaru.

"Why," asked Yaten.

"That's a very dark topic," said a sullen Hotaru.

"It might be best to get it off of your chest," said Iruka.

"Well, it all started when I was being controlled by an evil called Mistress Nine," started Hotaru while Iruka and Yaten listened to the story.

**- ****With the last group –**

"Why are we together when we have the best teamwork than the other six," asked Naruto.

"Because I want to learn about your siblings," said Tsunade.

"What do you want to know about," asked Tyson.

"How did you guys first started as assassins, 'said Tsunade.

"Well, it all started with Tyson, Omi, and me being kidnapped," started Serena.

"Kidnapped," shouted Tsunade and Naruto.

"Yup! It was a stormy and rainy night," started Tyson.

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Please give me couples for the rest of the ninja crew, Itachi, the Bladers, and the Weiss Kreuz crew. Hope to continue my fanfics for all of you readers! Thank you for your patience!


	13. chapter 12

chapter 12

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

_**It was a stormy and rainy night. You can see two little children playing with one another in a silent room. One of the children has stormy blue hair and was three years old while the other child has golden blonde hair and was two years old. The blonde child looked back at her playmate and brother and said, "I'm hungry."**_

_**"I'll go get our babysitter, sis," said the brother.**_

_**"All right, brother," said the sister as she walked towards a huge stuffed bunny and sat down.**_

_**The little boy smiled softly to his sister and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where a disturbing scene greeted the little boy. In the kitchen, he indeed found his babysitter, but she was on the floor. Two men were looming over the body and looked up when the little boy came in. "Ah," screamed the little boy as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.**_

_**"Get him," said the man before going over to the safe that was found behind the family portrait of three siblings and their parents.**_

_**The second man ran up the stairs and saw the little boy close the room where his sister and he usually play in. The man ran towards the door and opened the room to see two little children huddled together. The little girl looked confused while the little boy that the men saw had a look of fear and protectiveness towards the little girl. "All right you brats. You two are coming with me," said the man.**_

_**"Why should we go with you," shouted the little boy.**_

_**"Cause you don't want anything to happen to that little girl right," said the man, "I can't guarantee her safety if you two don't comply."**_

_**"Brother," whimpered the little girl.**_

_**"Fine," sighed a defeated little boy, "We'll go, but you promise that no harm comes towards my baby sister and me!"**_

_**"I promise," said the man who smiled creepily.**_

_**The little boy didn't really trust the man as the man tied both him and his sister with rope. The other man came up and smiled eerily towards his partner, motioning him to bring the two. The little boy shouted while the little girl screamed as both were harmed a bit and knocked unconscious.**_

**- In the present -**

"You trusted a guy who killed your babysitter," shouted Tsunade.

"I didn't have a choice when I was a little boy," said Tyson.

"All right, but why did our parents give up on me," asked Naruto.

"They actually didn't," said Serena.

"Eh," shouted the two.

"Well," said Tyson, "When you had Kyuubi sealed inside of you, mom and dad wanted to get all three of us out of Konoha as fast as they can."

"Mom says that they tried to get to you, but Konoha council said that you died during the sealing," said Serena.

"Of course, our parents didn't believe it. So, when we left, our parents hired a babysitter everyday and returned to Konoha to get you back from the orphanage," said Tyson.

"When they came back unsuccessfully, they would always tell us what they did and how they tried to get our brother back," said Serena.

"Then why didn't they pay for you two," asked Tsunade.

"Konoha council," said Serena.

"What," asked Naruto.

"We were wondering why they didn't come to get us themselves. So, we investigated why they didn't come to get us when we found out that they died," said a solemn Tyson.

"What," shouted the two.

"The Konoha council found out about our parents trying to get you back, Naruto. They sent hunter nins and anbu nins as well. They died while fleeing to get back to us," said a solemn Serena.

Damn you Konoha council for bringing sorrow to these wonderful children, thought an angry Tsunade as she watched the siblings cry with one another.

**- With Yaten, Hotaru, and Iruka -**

"You were evil," asked Iruka.

"It's hard to believe, but yes," said Hotaru.

"Then how can you be alive," asked Yaten.

"With the power of the silver crystal, Serena was reborn as how she is now and I was reborn as a baby once more," said Hotaru.

"Then how can you be like this," asked Iruka.

"I am sailor Saturn, the senshi of death, rebirth, and revolution. My powers were called upon again when Queen Nehelenia has risen into power again," said Hotaru.

"And this queen is who," asked Yaten.

"It is before we found out about the other senshis around the universe. Queen Nehelenia was the queen of the dark moon. The inner senshis and Serena were the first one to defeat Queen Nehelenia with the golden crystal, but she came back again before you three starlights came. Anyways, Queen Nehelenia was our last enemy before Sailor Galaxia came," said Hotaru.

What a poor soul for this little girl to go through, thought Iruka as Yaten pushed Hotaru on the swings.

**- A couple of hours later -**

"Serena," shouted Minako as she ran towards her look-a-like.

"Nice to see you too," said a smiling Serena.

"Koneko, were you crying," shouted Haruka.

"They were telling us about their parents," said Tsunade.

The other ninjas were wondering who the parents of Naruto were, but when they heard about the story and the parents dying by the Konoha councils, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was furious about the council. Hotaru said that she would rip their souls out while she was glowing lavender. The senshis tried to calm her down while everyone else took a step back. What did we get ourselves into, thought the people who didn't understand the glowing Hotaru.

**- With the ninjas -**

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura," asked Ino.

"I don't know," said Baki.

"Maybe they went somewhere else," said Kankuro.

"No! I won't lose to forehead girl," shouted Ino as she tried to find where Sasuke and Sakura went.

"We should probably help as well," said Neji.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru as the rest of the ninjas ran to catch up with Ino.

**- Within the evil lair of Sailor Galaxia -**

"Welcome evil doers," said Sailor Galaxia as she looked at her assembled people.

The people in front of Galaxia were confused on how they came to this lair. They could feel that the person in front of them were more powerful than them. One of the evil doers walked in front of Galaxia and asked, "Where are we?"

"You are all in front of me, Sailor Galaxia, the strongest being in the universe," shouted Galaxia.

"What?! I'm the strongest person there is," said another evil doer.

"No one is stronger than Sasuke," shouted a banshee fangirl.

"Silence," shouted Galaxia as vines wrapped around the people.

"Why are we here," asked one of the beings.

"I have summoned you evil doers to destroy these sailor wrenches and their friends," said Galaxia.

"If you are stronger," said one of them, "Why ask for our help?"

"Because they have joined forces with people who have defeated you in battle before," said Galaxia, "Don't you want to defeat them?"

The light didn't shine upon most of the people, but you could make out some people. Most were shrouded in a cloak with red clouds, yet they looked around to see that four out of nine of their organization was here. When the light shone brightly within the lair, people could see how different they were. One was pale, another had medical abilities, and many more. "Of course! I want revenge on that Tyson," said one of them.

"Patience is a virtue," said Galaxia.

"I don't have the calmness to destroy someone who tried to kill me," said another.

"As long as you have these golden bracelets on your hands, you will live eternally with me as we rule the universe," shouted Galaxia.

Golden light went towards every evil doer in front of Galaxia. Mamoru, to the side, was laughing evilly with Galaxia and the other senshis who were converted as they heard the screams of everyone in front of them. When the light was gone, ALL of the evil people had golden bracelets on each of their wrists as they looked up to Galaxia. Galaxia smiled evilly as everyone bowed down to her. "Arise my evil followers," said Galaxia, "Gather TRUE starseeds on this pathetic ball of a planet!"

"Let me go first, madam," said one of the evil doers.

"All right, but first let me separate all of you into groups," said Galaxia while taking out a piece of paper.

Where did she get that, thought the followers.

"The pairs are: Hidan and Kakuzu, Madara and Dark Dranzer, Sasuke and Farfarello, Orochimaru and Sakura, Crawford and Pein, Schuldich and Kabuto, Zetsu and Dark Dragoon, Dark Draciel and Dark Driger, Konan and Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo, and Cerberus and Zeus," said Galaxia.

"And what about those behind you," said Schuldich.

"Ah yes," said Galaxia, "Their pairings are: Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow, Iron Mouse and Tin Nyanko, Pewter Fox and Titanium Kerokko, and Prince Endymion and Heavy Metal Papillon."

"What kind of names are those," shouted Sakura.

"Silence! They are far more powerful than any of you because they are senshis like me," said Galaxia.

"I thought senshis were supposed to be good," said Jugo.

"Shows what you know," muttered Iron Mouse.

"Now go, Sasuke and Farfarello, and bring me TRUE STARSEEDS," shouted Galaxia.

"Yes ma'am," said the two as they vanished from view.

**- With the good people -**

"Tsunade-sama," shouted a woman's voice.

The senshis, the ninjas, and the assassins looked up with narrowed eyes, but relaxed when they saw that it was one of Naruto's friends. Tsunade still narrowed her eyes when Shizune, the woman, came running towards Tsunade with the rest of the ninjas. Naruto, Tyson, and Serena narrowed their eyes when they saw something akin to worry within the eyes of the ninjas. The ninjas stopped right in front of the gang and began to talk rapidly. Ino was the most hysterical one as she tried to tell Tsunade about the incident with Sasuke and Sakura missing. "Quiet," shouted Tsunade.

"That told them," muttered Haruka as Michiru jabbed Haruka by the side.

"What is going on, Anko," said Tsunade.

"The traitor of Konoha and his little follower is missing," said Anko.

"Sasuke is not a traitor," shouted Ino.

"I beg to differ," said a man's voice.

"No one asked for your opinion Ibiki," said Ino.

"He didn't say anything," pointed out Seiya.

"We did, un," said another man's voice.

The group turned around to see four figures in the darkness. The ninjas took out their kunais, shurikens, and other weapons while the assassins took out their respective weapons and pointed them at the four figures. The senshis were ready with their henshin sticks and glared at the darkness. With a huge sigh, the four jumped out into the open and revealed to be: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi from the Akatsuki. "What are you four doing here," shouted the ninjas who knew that they were missing nins.

"Ita-aniki! Kisa-niisan," shouted Serena as she ran towards the missing nin.

"Dei-niichan! Saso-niisan," shouted Tyson as he ran towards another missing nin.

"Niisan/chan," shouted everyone with their eyes wide.

"Was it so hard to be babysitters for them from time to time," asked Sasori who smiled a bit.

"Wait a minute! I thought you only had one babysitter," asked Nagi.

"Mom and dad thought that since they became ninjas faster, they hired them to babysit us," said Tyson.

"And you remember them how," asked Ken.

"Pictures," said a smiling Serena.

"I remember them now! These are the four who make up the assassin group Geishin," shouted Omi.

"What," shouted everyone.

**- In the shadows -**

"When are we going to strike," asked an impatient voice.

"Soon, Sasuke," said the other, "We have to wait until their guard is down."

"I can't wait that much longer, Farfarello," said Sasuke.

"We have to be patient," said Farfarello as he thought, Then I can have fun with the kittens again. Mwahahahaha!

Itachi, you are going to die, thought Sasuke.

**- With the group -**

"Let's go to the crown arcade and talk with Motoki. We all have to come clean about what we do during our time," said Serena.

"But," started Rei.

"Princess," started Setsuna.

"Silence! I recommend and command that we all tell each and every one of us about our daily lives," said Serena.

Wow! She showed them, thought the ninjas.

That's my little sister, thought Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tyson, Aya, and Naruto.

"Actually, Serena," said Tyson, "I suggest we get Motoki and bring everyone to the dojo where everyone is there. We should also get our bosses and families."

"All right," said Serena.

"But Serena," started the people who have families.

"And I'll send word to bring all of the ninjas families as well," said Tsunade as she cut the complaints of the people.

When will this insanity end, thought everyone who couldn't comprehend what was going on.

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Please give me couples for the rest of the ninja crew, Itachi, the Bladers, and the Weiss Kreuz crew. Hope to continue my fanfics for all of you readers! Thank you for your patience!


	14. chapter 13

chapter 13

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

"Tyson," shouted Hilary, "Who are these people?!"

"Friends of the family," said Tyson as he sat in a chair.

"But why are they here," asked Oliver.

"I don't know why we are here," said Yamanaka.

When Tsunade sent the council orders for the parents or guardians of Team Gai, 8, and 10, the councils looked at the order weirdly. They were sure that the Hokage would leave the demon brat alone and come back to govern Konoha, but they were wrong. Without much to so, they ordered that the parents or guardians of Team Gai, 8, and 10 meet the Hokage at Okiyama. Good thing that Tsunade made a map to where the parents or guardians have to go. With the senshis, they were nervous all over again. Sure, their parents are coming and already knew that they were senshis, but they didn't expect Serena to have all these secrets about her. They were going to reveal to a lot of people that they were the famous sailor senshis. Serena just looked back once and gestured them into the Kinomiya dojo. "Is everyone all here," asked Tsunade.

"Of course we are here," said Asuma.

"Hokage, why on earth are we here," asked Nara.

"And who are these people," asked Akimichi.

"I guess that introductions are in order," said Serena.

"I agree," said Tsukino.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my siblings, my twin Serena and my older brother Tyson," said Naruto.

"What," shouted the family and friends of Naruto, Serena, and Tyson, except for the people who already knew this fact.

"Introductions first, questions later," said a stern Tsunade.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and these are my parents," said Ino as she pointed to two people.

The Naras were next, followed by the Akimichis and the Hyuugas. The Inuzukas came after the Aburames. Then the senshis' families came after the ninjas. A long introduction came with the bladers and the assassins. The ninja families had to be restrained when they saw four S-ranked missing nins. Serena sighed when those introductions were over. Motoki just looked calmed, as well as Manx and Weiss Kreuz's boss. Nagi sweat a bit when he saw their boss on the inside, but looked calm and collected on the outside. Everyone turned toward Tsunade because she was a Hokage from her introductions, a leader of an entire village, and knew more about the situation than them. Tsunade blinked a couple of times before asking why the people were looking at her all of a sudden. "You know more about the situation than us," said Mrs. Nara.

"Don't look at me," said Tsunade, "I just agreed to the brat's twin."

When Tsunade said that, everyone turned their hundred-something eyes towards Serena. Serena looked at everyone and was trying not to be nervous. Haruka glared at everyone for making her princess nervous when the situation was already dire. Tyson walked over to his little sister, grabbed her right hand, and squeezed it for comfort. Naruto followed after to give his twin some support as well. Aya was glaring at everyone for making his 'imouto' become the center of attention. Some dared to glare back at the four before turning their gaze back at Serena. Serena coughed a bit and said, "Everyone here has a secret that they should tell before I tell you all the situation we are about to have."

"Before that, let's put up a barrier around the Kinomiya Dojo," said Hiro as he nodded towards Motoki to hit the switch behind the Bladebreaker team's picture.

"Now that the barrier is up so that people who has evil intentions will not come in, with or without magic, we can begin," said Grandpa Kinomiya as he smiled slightly.

"We'll go first," said Serena as she motioned her friends to get into position.

The ninjas, assassins, and bladers didn't know what to do when the nine girls and three guys started to shout. They thought that they lost their minds, but they were very wrong. While holding up the pens, the girls and guys started to unleash their planetary elements. The ninjas, the ninjas' families, the assassins, the bladers, and the bladers' families stared in shock when the nine ordinary girls in front of them transformed into the famous sailor senshis. They were awed struck when the magic of their pens washed over them with warmth and hope. As Itachi, Aya, Kisame, Ken, and Sasori look at Serena and what she was wearing, they were red faced. "You had to wear THAT to fight," shouted Kisame.

"I agree with Kisame," said Sasori, "It's way too revealing for my little sister to wear THAT to fight!"

"My little sister is all grown up," said Deidara as he hugged her in her senshi form.

"Deidara," shouted Itachi, Aya, Kisame, Ken, and Sasori.

While this funny scene was going on, Tyson and Naruto was glaring at all the guys who were eyeing their little sister. Yohji wasn't helping any as he was flirting with Setsuna and Michiru, but Haruka punched Yohji as she glared daggers at him on the floor. Omi, Gaara, and Nagi were blushing a lot when they saw Serena in a very short skirt. While everyone was restraining Deidara and the guys were looking on the floor, the girls detransformed into their regular form. The senshis' families weren't shocked at all because they already knew that their daughters were the sailor senshis. "The Three Lights are girls," shouted Hinata.

"What," shouted everyone, except those who knew that they were senshis.

"we're trying to find our princess who landed here on Earth," said a glaring Yaten.

"All right! **breaks the shouting **Next secret," said Serena.

"How about me," said Naruto.

"Are you sure," asked Iruka.

"You don't need to say anything, dear," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yeah, but they have the right to know," said Naruto.

"Wait a minute! Naruto has a secret," shouted Ino.

Naruto sighed and formed some ninja signs. Tyson and Serena quickly went into a triangle so that everyone in the middle were transported. They started to follow the signs of Naruto and ended with different hand signs: Naruto – sun, Tyson – star, and Serena – moon. The ninjas weren't familiar with those signs and panicked when a huge glow was underneath everyone in the middle. Suddenly, everyone fell to the ground unconsciously while their spirits landed inside Naruto's mind. "What just happened," asked Baki.

"We are inside Naruto's mind," said Serena.

"But you weren't in the triangle," said Anko.

"The people who perform the triangle are also transported within the direction the person wants them to go to," said Tyson.

"in this case, we wished for all of you to be inside my mind," said Naruto.

"It looked like our ninja signature," said Mrs. Yamanaka.

Naruto, Tyson, and Serena motioned everyone to follow them. Everyone started to walk in the direction the three were walking in. They looked around and saw that they were in a sewer. The ninjas tensed when a huge blast of evil chakra was sensed within the mind. The older generation knew that the chakra could be Kyuubi. The senshis, with their sense of evil, could also see what the ninjas saw: red chakra. When everyone stopped, they saw that they were in front of a huge cage. Ami wiped out her computer and analyzed the cage. "Hey Kyu," shouted Naruto.

**"What is it this time kit,"** said a voice.

"It's time for you to meet the family," said Naruto.

**"Nice to meet the kit's family,"** said the voice in the shadows.

The senshis tried to transform while the ninjas and assassins tried to take out their weapons. When they couldn't they looked questioningly at the three. The three looked at them and said that this was Naruto's mind. The shadow of the red eyes suddenly stepped out. Everyone saw that the voice belonged to a nine-tailed fox. The Hino's reaction to that was screaming that the fox was the demon Kyuubi. Kyuubi grinned when he saw the chaos around them. The only people who weren't freaking out were Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Gaara. Serena sighed when the senshis were running away from something that was harmless. **"They are very entertaining, hm kitling,"** laughed out Kyuubi.

"Yes they are," said Serena.

**"Its time to go now. Staying here this long without requirements affects their bodies,"** said Kyuubi.

"The three siblings waved goodbye to Kyuubi while kicking 'guests' out of Naruto's mind. Kyuubi laughed when everyone shouted about how the three were being rude. When everyone was back in their bodies, the younger generation of ninjas stared at Naruto, thinking if he was friend or foe. It was judgment time when Naruto saw those looks. Tyson silenced the bladers while Serena sileneced the rest. It was Naruto's time to know if he will be accepted or not. "Troublesome," said Shikamaru, "You are not the demon."

"Baka! Don't hid this from us," said Ino.

"I guess Naruto believed that we would turn on him," said Kiba.

The rest of the younger generation started to tell Naruto that they accepted them except the words were a bit different. Serena and Tyson smiled as Naruto cried a bit when he smiled at his friends. Serena then gulpedf when it was time for the longest secret ever. She turned to Aya, but he nodded towards Manx and their boss. Serena looked at the two as they nodded their heads. It was time to tell everyone that tey were assassins. "Now the last secret of the day," said Tyson.

"And that would be," asked Kenny.

"Our secret," said Tyson as he motioned towards himself and his fellow assassins.

""You have a secret Tyson," asked Ray.

"Ha! Tyson can't keep secrets,' scoffed Kai.

"Oh yes he can, 'said Serena.

"Tyson has a big mouth," said Hilary, "So why should we believe it?"

"I say that we hear what this secret is before we blow everything into huge proportions," saisd Robert.

"Me too," said the rest of the bladers.

So much for team encouragement, thought Serena as she glared at Hilary and Kai.

"We're assassins," said Ken as he looked at everyone in the room.

"You guys assassins," laughed Daichi, "Yeah right!"

Suddenly a knife came through the room and nailed Daichi's left sleeve on the wall of the dojo. Everyone looked at Tyson's stretched hand and shivered when his eyes were icy. Everyone looked at the 'assassins' and shivered when they saw the seriousness in their eyes. The ninjas were surprised with the revelation of Naruto's last secret. The eenshis were shocked to see serena's eyes glazed with coldness. The only people who weren't surprised were the Tsukinos, the KInomiyas, Tsunade, Gaara, Iruka, the four S-ranked missing nins, Kakashi, Manx, and Omi's uncle/father. Ami, although knowing this fact already, was surprised to see Serena having a serious face on, besides the fact that Serena always had a serious face on when she was battling a new enemy. "Wind, settle down," said Manx.

"**glare** Don't insult me in my own house," said Tyson.

"Moon, Sun," said the Boss, "Restrain Wind before something happens."

"Hai," said Serena and Naruto as they went to Tyson and dragged him out of the house to calm him down.

"Rule #1, never insult an assassin," said a serious Omi.

"Rule #2, always believe what your friends say," said Nagi.

"We believe you," said a shaken Ming Ming.

"So, what's the story with the assassins," asked Mrs. Akamichi.

Tsunade was silently raging with anger towards the councils as she glared into nothingness. Ami finally connected the puzzle of Serena, and she was ranging with madness. The senshis took a step back when Ami started to glow an icy blue color. The ninjas were surprised to see Ami glowing a color that looked like chakra. The ninjas were also surprised to feel killer intent radiating off of Kakashi, Gaara, Iruka, and everyone else who already knew the story of how the siblings got mixed into becoming assassins. Everyone looked at Tsunade again for some explanations, but she just nodded towards Omi, Manx, and their boss. "Tsunade is very angry right now and wants us to tell you," said a raging Omi.

"So, what's the story with the assassins," asked Michiru.

This is going to be a long day, thought a sad Yohji as everyone started their story and the story of the three siblings.

**- In a dark shadow -**

"Do you think that you can break that barrier," asked Sasuke.

"No," said Farfarello, "Can you?"

"I can try my chidori," said Sasuke.

"Go for it," said Farfarello, "You're chidori will hurt God."

Sasuke ignored the crazy maniac as he powered his chakra. He concentrated a huge lightning chakra around his right hand. Farfarello heard a bunch of birds chirping and looked around to see no birds in sight. He looked at Sasuke's attack and finally realized that the noise was coming from his attack. Once the electric ball formed, Sasuke ran towards the barrier with the attack out in front of him. He slammed the ball into the barrier, but the barrier held. Sasuke put more chakra into the ball until the barrier reinforced the electricity and electrified Sasuke. Farfarello, realizing that Sasuke was getting hurt, saved him from the attack and dragged him away from the barrier. "We need help," said Farfarello.

"You do," asked another voice.

"Farfarello turned around and saw Dark Driger, Dark Draciel, Madar, and Dark Dranzer. He nodded towards his fellow evil dower and looked back at the barrier. There wasn't a dent in the darn barrier. The dark bitbeasts looked at each other and started to use their power from the darkness to try and destroy the barrier. Madara used his powerful jutsu to try and destroy the barrier. All four attacks became a powerful attack, but as the smoke died down, not one scratch was on the barrier. One thought rang through all six evil followers before leaving to get more help, That is one TOUGH barrier!

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Ino said that Sasuke was not a traitor because she believed that the curse seal on Sasuke was doing the evil, not because she forgave him. She also yelled out that she won't lose to forehead girl was because she didn't' want to lose to Sakura on finding love first. The evil people can see the barrier because they just can! No reason there. Please give me couples for the rest of the ninja crew, Itachi, the Bladers, and the Weiss Kreuz crew. Hope to continue my fanfics for all of you readers! Thank you for your patience!


	15. chapter 14

chapter 14

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

"So it was all of the councils' part in splitting them up," shouted an angry Tsukino.

"Dear, let me have your shot gun. I'm going to kill them for hurting my babies," said an angry Mrs. Tsukino.

"We'll all do something about them," said Manx, "But first let's get down to the actual business"

The bladers were still shocked about what happened between Daichi and Tyson. If they try to close their eyes, they could still see the dark icy eyes glaring into their souls. The ninjas were about to go on a rampage against the councils for splitting the children up, especially the parents. They were shocked and mad that their own government would do something to make Naruto and his siblings suffer. If it wasn't enough, the senshis were backing away from a glowing Hotaru, a glowing Ami, and a glowing Michiru. Those three were a force to be reckon with. The siblings came back in to find everyone in a tense mood. 'I guess we really need to watch out what we say,' said Serena as she talked with her two siblings, via telepathy.

'You said it sis,' said Naruto.

'I wonder how we are going to go about this,' said Tyson.

**'Just go ahead and tell them kits,'** said Kyuubi.

The three siblings jumped a bit when they heard Kyuubi talking to them. Serena then tried to cover her giggles with her hand, but it came out and alerted everyone. Nagi, Omi, and Gaara were especially looking at Serena for a bit. The senshis thought that Serena had lost it until Naruto and Tyson started to laugh. The three forgot that Kyuubi could communicate with them ever since that day they all discovered one another. Yet, they never told anyone about the secret telepathy bond between the three siblings, not even the four S-rank assassins, Aya, and Ken knew about it. "What is so darn funny," shouted Ino.

"It's an inside joke Ino," said Naruto.

"Yup! Nothing to worry about," said Tyson.

"Now then, about the new enemy," said Serena.

"Yes, what do we know about this enemy," said the Boss.

"We know that she is a sailor senshi like us, only evil, and she is trying to gather starseeds," said Setsuna.

"Our planet was destroyed thanks to her," said an angry Yaten.

"The only person who can change the people back from being a youma is Sailor Moon, but she is pregnant," said Makato while Rei and Haruka glared at Nagi.

"Stop glaring at him," said Serena.

The senshis glared at Nagi one more time before going back to the conversation. The ninjas were wondering what was going on when Manx said that this Galaxia, this evil senshi, gathered more villains than ever. The four S-rank missing-nins were telling everyone that Akatsuki joined the evil mad woman. The ninjas said that it was time to train everyone on a lot of things, such as jutsus and martial arts. Weiss group said that they would help in any way as Nagi said the same thing about telling everyone the weakness of his ex-assassin group, Schwartz. Iruka and Tsunade were about to strangle Nagi for being in a group that made Serena pregnant and causing a lot of injuries to the group. Serena, Omi, and Tyson told them to quit being mean towards Nagi because it wasn't his fault in the first place. "So how are we going to find a way to change everyone back to their original forms," asked Akamichi.

"You said so yourself that only Sailor Moon can change them back," said Inuzuka.

"Well, what about your princess," asked Motoki towards the Three Lights.

"Our princess does have the power to change them back, but we do not know where she is," said Taiki.

"Then we just have to go and find your princess," said Minako.

"We are not letting our princess be in danger when she is pregnant," said Setsuna.

"Princess," shouted everyone.

Serena sighed as she glared at Setsuna for blurting that out. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a reincarnated princess. Sure, her adopted parents and her siblings knew, but did everyone else had to? Michiru sighed and told Serena to take a rest. She said that all this stress to the body is bad for the baby. Serena smiled and walked to her room in the dojo, her siblings, her adopted parents, and her 'older brothers' following her. She realized that she should be the one to tell Shingo, Aya, Ken, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori about her being a princess. While the eleven were gone, everyone turned their gaze towards the senshis. "What do you mean that she is a princess," asked Iruka.

"I didn't even know about that," said Omi.

"And you're her friend," said a pointed Nagi.

"Oh shut…" started Omi.

"Silence," shouted Tsunade, "And let the darn senshis speak!"

The senshis were sweating like bullets cause they weren't suppose to reveal Princess Serenity. They heard a shout from Shingo about how cool his sister is being a princess. The ninjas heard Naruto shouting about how pretty she looked in her princess gown. They also heard the four so-called S-ranked missing-nins commenting on how grown up Serena looked. The bladers heard Tyson shout out about how the dress was revealing. Everyone heard the outrageous sounds of Aya saying not to transform into the dress again, but heard Ken saying that it was better than her senshi uniform. Everyone looked at the senshis once more with heated gaze. Sighing, it was Hotaru who broke the silence. "Maybe it would be alright for them to know about the princess," said Hotaru.

"But they are outsiders! Well, three of them are," said a glaring Haruka.

"We need all the help we can get, and if I know Serena, she would command us to tell," said Ami.

"Ruka-chan is right though," said Michiru, "They are outsiders and should not interfere in our business."

"Now wait just a minute," shouted Gai, "That's not very youthful at all coming from you people! We are here to help you flourish with youthful victories against the non-youthful senshi! Let the power of youth flourish within you!"

"Gai-sensei, such an inspiration," cried Lee.

"Lee," said Gai.

"Gai-sensei," said Lee.

"**twitch** Do they do this often," asked Johnny.

"**twitch** You have no idea," said Neji.

Gai and Lee both hugged each other and a sunset appeared behind them with crashing waves. The senshis were twitching as Rei went to priestess mode with her grandfather. What shocked the ninjas was that when Rei and her grandfather place the charm on Lee and Gai, the sunset disappeared and both Gai and Lee fell to the floor. TenTen went to the two and asked if she could learn it, the ninjas all following their examples. "What a minute," shouted Hiro, "You still have to tell us about this princess stuff."

"My homeboy is right, dudettes," said Grandpa Kinomiya, "We need to know what's up, you dig?"

"Grandpa," sighed Brooklyn, "That is just way embarrassing."

"Yeah," said every blader there.

"Oh alright, we'll tell them," said Makato.

"But…" started Haruka.

"You guys still haven't told them yet," asked Itachi as he walked out with everyone else, besides Naruto, Tyson, and Serena.

"Where is Serena-hime," demanded Setsuna.

"She's sleeping with her brothers right next to her," said Sasori.

"And Serena said to tell them, yeah," said Deidara.

"I told you she would command it," said Ami.

The senshis grumbled at the know-it-all Ami while she smirked at them for being right. Sighing, Setsuna started their taile of the Silver Millennium. Everyone who didn't hear it was shocked that there were kingdoms on the planets. Dr. Judy asked on why astronauts didn't seem to get anything from the planets when they went to look around. It was Hotaru who explained that there was a magical barrier around the kingdoms to hide themselves from people like them. The nine senshis sighed sadly as they remembered everything about the past. They started to glow their respective planet colors and transported everyone to a dream-like memory. The bladers, ninjas, besides the four S-ranked missing-nins, assassins, besides Aya and Ken, families, besides the Tsukinos, and the three senshis were shocked at the destruction of the Silver Millennium and how these people were reborn, except for Pluto because she was always at the time gates. They saw the battles each and everyone did, how they became senshis in the present, and how they found out that Serena was Princess Serenity, the princess that they were sworn to protect. They saw them die and reborn again, time and again Serena was the one who saved them all from destruction. When they woke up from the dream-like memories that were rushing into their heads, the families were crying, the bladers were crying, except for Ozuma, Kai, Li, Johnny, and Tala, the assassins were crying, the ninjas were crying, especially Gai and Lee, and the three senshis were shocked at how hard these senshis got to this day. "There, you know our past and present," said a tearful Rei.

"We all had hardships, but I think Serena has more," said Minako.

"And we're going to stand beside her for the rest of our lives," said Michiru.

"She's our friend whenever we were down or were new," said Makato.

"And she's our princess, our sworn oath to protect her at all costs," said Setsuna.

"Ano, who was that black haired guy," asked MingMing.

"Yeah! He was really horrible to Serena," said Julia.

"He was Prince Endymion of Earth," said an unknown female voice.

"And a very horrible suitor if I do say so myself," said an unknown male voice.

The ninjas took out their weapons. The assassins took out whatever they had to fight with. The bladers took out their blades and were ready to rip their beyblades. The Three Lights had their The senshis' parents weren't worried at all, but still freaked out a bit. The senshis weren't worried at all because they know who they were. Two cats with an upturn crescent moon on their foreheads walked into the room. The girls all took a liking to the two and started to cuddle with them. The others sweatdropped when they saw how easily the girls forgot about the two unknown voices. "Artemis, where have you been," asked Minako.

"You too, Luna," said Rei.

"We could have used you guys to explain instead of using our energies to transport their souls to see our memories," said Haruka.

The people, besides the senshis' families, were wondering why they were talking to two cats. Cats couldn't talk to humans. They couldn't even understand the human language. Boy, were they wrong. Apparently, they forgot that these two cats were in the memories that were shown to them in the first place. The white one jumped out of Emily's arms and spoke in the voice they heard earlier. "We were trying to figure something out about these starseeds that Galaxia wanted," said the white one.

"We would have been here earlier, but no one informed us where 'here' was," said the black one as it jumped out of Hinata's arms.

"Those two are the voices we just heard," shouted Kiba.

"Of course! They are the advisors in our memories," said a pointed looking Rei.

Everyone fainted after hearing the cats talk. The senshis and their families sweatdropped when that happened. Great, they can handle a lot of crazy things but talking cats just takes the cake, thought the senshis as they waited for them to wake up.

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Ino said that Sasuke was not a traitor because she believed that the curse seal on Sasuke was doing the evil, not because she forgave him. She also yelled out that she won't lose to forehead girl was because she didn't' want to lose to Sakura on finding love first. The evil people can see the barrier because they just can! No reason there. Please give me couples for the rest of the ninja crew, Itachi, the Bladers, and the Weiss Kreuz crew. Hope to continue my fanfics for all of you readers! Thank you for your patience!


	16. chapter 15

chapter 15

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

"Ugh," groaned Joseph.

"What hit me," asked Ino.

"Talking cats," said a mirthful Serena.

After the talking cats, everyone was out like a light for an hour or so. Amy and her mother believed that they didn't want to see something that was impossible. Some looked out the door to see that there were people passing by. Others could feel evil vibes around the dojo and was a bit scared at the killer intent that came along with it. Serena was waiting for the others to wake up from the sleeping spell. When that happened, Naruto and Tyson teased the cold-hearted ones for showing emotions. "Tyson, you get double training," said Kai.

"Hokage, may we punish Naruto for teasing us," asked Kankuro.

"No," said Tsunade.

"**thoughtful look** Alright, Kai," said Tyson, "But everyone does double training."

"I don't want to," whined Serena.

"There's the Serena we know," said Rei.

The senshis sweatdropped at what Serena was doing. They were happy that some of the acting was real. The people who didn't know Serena was shocked to hear her whine about training. They thought that she would be ecstatic to train since she was a top notch assassin. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, along with Sammy, laughed at how Serena was acting. They really missed the old days where she was carefree and didn't have anything weighing on her shoulders. The siblings, related by blood and not, and Omi shook their heads at Serena. Some things never change for them. Serena always whined about training even as a kid. "What do you mean by that, Pryo," shot back Serena.

"It means what it means, Odango," said Rei.

"Why are you so mean to me Rei," cried Serena.

"Am not," said Rei.

"Are too," shot back Serena.

"Am not," said Rei.

"Are too," said Serena.

This was going back and forth between Rei and Serena. The senshis sighed because it was a daily occurrence and were used to the arguing. The senshis' parents were the same as well. They thought that those two were already grown up. The ninjas looked at them and began to picture Naruto and Sasuke arguing, but one tried to kill the guy. The ninjas' parents were sighing as they were a bit use to seeing the same argument. Seiya looked at Serena longingly, but was snapped back by Yaten and Taiki. The two sighed as they saw Seiya go gaga over Serena again, even when they found out that she was pregnant. Gaara, Nagi, and Omi saw this and glared at Seiya. The bladers looked at the two and imagined Tyson and Kai arguing with each other. They could definitely see the resemblance of siblings between Serena, Naruto, and Tyson: they whine a lot! "Serena, we're not going to do the double training," complied Omi.

"Then what are we going to do," asked Serena as she stopped her tongue war with Rei.

"Naruto, Tyson, you, and I are going to be training these lots for the upcoming battle. Maybe even have the Starlights train with us too," said Omi.

"Fine, but I get to choose who to train," said an enthusiastic Serena.

"**sigh** Fine Serena," said Tyson.

"I want to choose who to train too," shouted Naruto.

"We four will choose who to train," said Omi.

Serena smiled happily. She started first, then Tyson, then Naruto, and lastly, Omi. The groups were very large and it was separated like this: Serena had Seiya, Haruka, Nagi, Gaara, Iruka, Yaten, Taiki, Michiru, Aya, Itachi, Minako, Ami, and Hotaru, to name a few; Naruto had Kakashi, Tsunade, Setsuna, Sasori, Yohji, Tala, Ino, Shikamaru, Shizune, and Deidara, to name a few; Tyson had Max, Ray, Li, Ken, Zeo, Hiro, Kisame, Rei, Chouji, Temari, Kurenai, and Daichi, to name a few; Omi had Hilary, Andrew, Lizzy, Brooklyn, Bryan, Asuma, Neji, TenTen, Kankuro, and Kai, to name a few. The parents were even split among the four. It was a very huge thing. "Well, since it's going to be a long time, how about we use the…" trailed off Naruto.

"No way," said Tyson, "They wouldn't even last a day in there!"

"What are you going on about," asked Inuzuka.

"You don't want to know," said a shuddering Yohji.

"Well, we have to train them some how," said Manx.

"Don't you dare walk away from this, Manx," said a scolding Omi, "You are also going to be training with us."

"Me," shouted Manx.

"Yes you," said the four.

Manx sighed and slumped in defeat. There is no way to win against them when they join together. Serena smiled happily as she linked her arm around Yaten's right arm and Seiya's left arm. She told her group to follow her, but someone stopped her. Without letting go and oblivious to Yaten trying to pull away while Seiya was blushing, Serena turned towards her sibling. Tyson sighed and told her that they were not going to use the room. Serena pouted and let go of the two and asked why they couldn't use it. "Cause they are not ready for that Serena," explained Omi.

"But these people are great and experienced with fighting," complained Serena.

"Yeah, but they are not ready for the hard levels," said Naruto.

"Besides, I kind of killed the room when Boris challenged us in that Justice 5 tournament," said a sheepish Tyson.

"You what," shouted the three.

"**shrinks back** Well, I was angry at the time and needed to do some cooling off," said Tyson.

"But that's a huge room," exclaimed Serena, "How could you have destroyed it?!"

"Now, now you three," said Manx, "It just means that they take it easy. Once the room is fix, they can use it."

"But I wanted to see Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, and Taiki-kun in action since I never seen them fight before," complained Serena, "I need to know what level they are at so that I can train them properly."

"And what about the rest of us, Serena," asked Ami.

"Well, I already know the level of your training since I trained with you guys before," said Serena.

"Even us," asked Mrs. Mizuno.

"Well, I also have to test the parents as well," said a sheepish Serena, "The only ones that don't need testing is my family."

Seiya blushed when he heard that Serena wanted to see him fight. Yaten and Taiki rolled their eyes at the obvious love that Seiya had for Serena. Gaara, Omi, and Nagi glared at Seiya for getting Serena's attention. No one, besides her family, knew that she had crushes on a lot of guys, especially Seiya. She was very good at hiding her feelings and was hoping to get to kick Mamoru's butt across the floor in the final battle. She was nervous about Galaxia though because she gathered people that were hard to kill to begin with. "So how are we going to train them when we can't go out since those bad guys are still trying to get through the barrier," asked TenTen.

"First of all, wake up Gai and Lee," said Naruto, "And hopefully they do not sprout youthfulness. We got to separate them."

Everyone sighed because they were beginning to like the silence. Once Rei and her grandfather took the charms off, Gai and Lee were about to sprout something that was 'unyouthful'. However, Tsunade threatened them to be quiet. Naruto said that Lee would be in his group while Gai would be in Tyson's. Tyson slumped down, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. Rei was in his group and knows the charm stuff that got those two to be quiet. Hino was in Naruto's. "Now that that's settled, how are we going to go out there," asked Ian.

"Yeah," said Daichi, "Those dark bitbeasts are out there too!"

"**sigh** Why did Galaxia get those people that we hate the most," wondered Kane.

"Secret emergency exit," asked Serena.

"Secret emergency exit," said the people who knew about it.

"What secret emergency exit," shouted Jim but was hushed by the others.

"The barrier may protect us from the evil, but it is not sound-proof," said Mr. Kinomiya.

"So what's this secret emergency exit," asked Robert.

"Well, it's underground from the dojo. There, we have five exits, meaning five tunnels," explained Tsukino.

"And the fifth is the tunnel that we are going out from, so there will be only four exits, one underneath the Tsukino's house, another underneath Naruto's, another underneath the flower shop, and lastly, underneath the headquarters of Kritiker," explained Omi.

"What," shouted everyone, thus letting the evil doers wonder what was going on inside the dojo.

**- With the Evil -**

"What's going on in there," asked Iron Mouse.

"It seems that they are wondering about something," said Orochimaru.

"Or arguing about something and are losing to the siblings," commented Schuldich.

"Can't you use your mind to find out," asked Farfarello.

"He can use his mind," shouted the evil doers, letting the others know that they are there.

"Of course," said Crawford, "And I see that they will not be in the dojo in about five minutes."

"What," shouted the others again.

**- Inside the Dojo -**

"They are very loud," said Tsunade.

"Not as loud as Minako and Serena yelling," said Rei.

"Oh no," said Nagi.

"What is it," asked Makato.

"I forgot that Crawford can see into the future," said Nagi.

The others gasped in shock at the revelation. Setsuna was a bit angry at a person to use the future as means to win the war. She wanted to go and bash the head of this Bradley Crawford for using the future like that. It was despicable in her opinion. The others were worried that he will figure out where they would be going. Serena asked if they could do something to block the powers until all of them were safe at headquarters. Ami came up with having a simple spell on Crawford for a bit. Tyson's eyes lit up as he knew which spell to use. "May I do the honors," asked Naruto.

"Be my guest," said Tyson.

Naruto smiled and started to chant a bit before glowing a sunny color. Outside, no one noticed Crawford glowing the same color as Naruto. After the spell was finished, Naruto and Crawford stop glowing. The others clapped at Naruto's feat and started to follow the Kinomiyas to the underground exit. The others were skeptical to see only a wall until Hiro put a particular picture face down, opening the secret passage and stairs going down to the tunnels. Everyone followed one by one down the stairs and waited for the last person to close the passage before going down with them. "So where to," asked Johnny.

"We're going to go to Kritiker's headquarters,' said Omi.

"And that tunnel would be," asked Hotaru.

"The second tunnel, counting from the right," said Tyson.

"Come on! I want to test them soon," said an excited Serena as she dragged Yaten and Seiya down the tunnel they were going to.

"Just follow Serena," said Itachi.

I wonder what room they were talking about, thought the others, Hopefully, it's not that bad.

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Well, trying, but being in school is such a hassle, especially when mom wants me to graduate on time or earlier! T_T I hope you are all patient with all of my fanfics! Thank you! ^^ Rethinking about the couples though, which beyond sucks there.


	17. chapter 16

chapter 16

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

"Welcome to Kritiker Headquarters," said a proud Serena.

Everyone looked around and saw a lot of different people. They were awed that something so secret would be here. The ninjas were surprise that some held kunais and shurikens as well. The others were surprise that some were doing circus tricks. When they were following Serena, everyone bumped into each other when all of them were abruptly stopped. Now on the floor, everyone was yelling for them to get off of one another. "Serena, a little warning," said Rei.

"Whatever you say Pryo," said Serena while she giggled at the mass.

"What did you call me Odango," a red faced Rei said.

"You heard me. And don't call me Odango," whined Serena.

"Alright," said Manx, "Before this gets out of hand, Serena, Tyson, Naruto, and Omi, show them where they will be training."

Serena huffed at Rei as she dragged Yaten and Seiya, with her group following of course, to the training grounds. She smiled; a mischief glint came into her eyes. Tyson sighed loudly when he caught the look as he led his group next to Serena's. Naruto's group was next to Tyson's and Omi's group was next to Naruto's. The old assassin gang smiled as they pushed three people at a time into the training ground. "Why did you push us in for," shouted Yaten while Michiru and Ami stood up.

"This is training," said Serena as she placed the machine onto 7.

"Training," asked Zeo.

"Yes," said Tyson as he set the machine to the same number.

"How is this…" started Hilary.

However, Hilary went trailed off when a live image of a monster came in front of her. Tyson, Naruto, Omi, and Serena looked passively within their own training room and waited for someone to do something. Serena's three transformed into their senshi forms, Naruto's three got their weapons out, Tyson's three got their beyblades out, and Omi's three got their assassin weapons out. The other assassins sighed as they looked at the hologram. They had first hand that this was a holographic training that is designed to make things real for them on the inside, but unreal on the outside. Many within the group gasped in surprise when they saw the holograms. They started to question everyone. "What is that," asked Kane.

"Is this like the cyber bitbeasts," asked Jim.

"You are going to make us go through that," asked Mrs. Yamanaka.

"We barely know how to defend ourselves," said Mrs. Nara.

"This is ingenious," said Nagi.

"To answer Kane," said Tyson, not looking at them.

"This is a stimulation room that tells us how long we have before we go up against the evil," said Omi.

Everyone gasped as they saw the senshi's powers. Serena 'tsked' at the performance while jotting something down. The other three were just as bad as Serena. Once the first three came out to their respective groups, Serena shoved in Haruka, Seiya, and Mrs. Akamichi into the room. Three new people can into the room that was within the group. The stimulation started once more and once again, the people inside had to fight whatever was thrown at them. Are we all going to go through this, thought everyone who didn't go into the room.

**2 hours later –**

"That was pathetic," shouted Naruto.

"Watch it brat," said Tsunade.

"But it's true, Tsunade," said Serena.

"How can that be pathetic," argued Miriam.

It was two hours ago that the group started the simulation. It was the last batch that the four people who were leading these groups conversed together. Serena, Tyson, Naruto, and Omi were discussing what they had to really work on. The attacks they did were alright, but when it came down to it, the entire group did NOT have teamwork. There were some animosity between a lot of people and hopefully they can figure it out. Once they were done, they turned to the entire group of at least a hundred and looked started to tell them that they were pathetic. "Well, for one, you guys use too much shouting to call out attacks," said Omi.

"However, you guys did you do well for your first time not knowing how to fight," said a smiling Serena at the adults who never fought before.

"Yet, you quickly dismissed help," shouted Naruto.

"The lack of teamwork from all of you sucks," exclaimed Tyson.

The assassins who dealt with teamwork were shocked at the exclamation that Tyson gave them. Sure, they can do teamwork, but it was the trust that was not given. They didn't trust these new people. The ninjas felt a bit guilty for not thinking about teamwork. They grew up with the motto of teamwork from when they were in the academy to now. The senshi had trouble with teamwork because they have different ideas on how to combat youma. They were separated to learn teamwork and hopefully they can get it together. No one commented that the teamwork sucked since the beginning of this program, but the four believed that they can. "I guess we need to do something different to get teamwork back," suggested Ray.

"Exactly," said Naruto.

"We need to divide this group once more," said Tyson.

"Any ideas," asked Tsunade.

"Well, we just have to have to separate those that work well to those who don't work well with one another," said a thoughtful Omi.

It took another hour to separate the people once more. Now, Tyson had to deal with Serena's boyfriends, Seiya, Haruka, and the others who didn't work well with one another. Naruto was the same, for he never had so much trouble with assassins and senshi mixed together before. Serena and Omi were a bit lucky to have people with them, yet Serena wanted to hit Kai up the head with a pan. Now the only problem was to figure out how to train everyone in anything they do. Senshi powers go so far, along with chakra. "So, now what," asked Hilary, who Omi wanted to just strangle a bit.

"Now, let the tor… I mean… training begin," said a devious Naruto.

We're doomed, thought everyone.

**With the Enemies –**

"What do you mean that they got away," shouted an aggravated Galaxia.

"They had a different route to get out," said a calm Crawford.

Galaxia muttered a lot of things between her mouth. When her minions came back, she was disappointed in their efforts to get them. She glared at Sasuke and Farfarello for not getting starseeds like she told them to. Chaos was not going to be happy with them. She can feel the darkness turn over and over again within her body. No one knew that she had Chaos, the ultimate evil, within her body when she was a good senshi turned bad. As she looked at the others, the enemies flinched, except for a swooning Sakura over Sasuke. Galaxia had to wonder what possessed her to go and recruit the annoying pink haired girl. "Do you know where they went," asked Galaxia.

"We do not," said Dark Dranzer.

"I could not read their minds like normal," said Schuldich.

"And somehow, they blocked my powers as well," said Crawford.

"Hm, it seems as though those brats know how what they are doing," said Galaxia.

"Ha," said Endymion, "I'm surprise that little Princess Serenity didn't screw up their game plan."

"Princess Serenity," asked everyone, besides the senshi.

"My ex-betrothed," said Endymion.

Galaxia was very intrigued about this Princess Serenity. She asked more about her and Endymion told her everything he knew. Galaxia was surprise to hear Nehelenia, Beryl, and the Doom Phantom being destroyed by a little girl. Galaxia began to plan. She wanted a picture of this girl. Endymion smiled wickedly, thinking that Galaxia will target Serena now. He opened up the holographic image machine and produced a blonde hair, blue eyed Sailor Moon, a.k.a. Princess Serenity, a.k.a. Serena Tsukino. "That's Moon," exclaimed Schuldich.

"Of course that's Moon," said Iron Mouse, "That's Sailor Moon."

"No, you pee-brain senshi," said Crawford, "That is Moon, the assassin that recently joined up with Weiss."

"Serena, an assassin," laughed Endymion, "You must be mistaken."

"Well, we are not mistaken that we got her pregnant," said Schuldich.

"You did WHAT to her," shouted Endymion.

Although Endymion turned evil, he was still a lustful person who wanted Serena to himself. He was not fond of four guys hitting on Serena while he was here with Galaxia. Galaxia was a bit intrigued with the information. They would need to get the baby and convert him or her to their side. She knew that without Sailor Moon, the youma would increase and they could be invincible. What she really wanted was the senshi's starseeds. She looked at the others. "Leave me for now," said Galaxia.

"Are you going to come up with a vile plan, o evil one," asked Hidan.

"Of course she is," said Tin Nyanko.

"You dare doubt our great leader," snarled Lead Crow.

"Well, she hasn't been that much of a help," said Dark Dragoon.

"Leave me," shouted Galaxia.

The evil doers jumped at the shout. They did not want to be there anymore if she was yelling like that. When they were walking away, the senshi were blaming them for disturbing Galaxia-sama as they called her. They glared even more at Orochimaru, for he had lustful looks at Galaxia. The senshi were wary of the new additions, of course, they were powerful than them. Once everyone was gone, Galaxia opened a hidden wall. She walked in and bowed down in front of a black glob. "Galaxia," said the glob.

"Chaos-sama," said Galaxia.

"I grow tired of you not finding me any starseeds," said Chaos.

"I am sorry, master," said Galaxia, "However, I have news about this Sailor Moon."

"The prophesized Light of Hope," asked an intrigued Chaos.

"Yes," said Galaxia, "Apparently, one of my minions before joining made Sailor Moon pregnant."

"Do you know what this means," said an excited Chaos.

"It means that we can capture the little Light of Hope now," asked Galaxia.

"Yes," said Chaos, "Without the Light of Hope, they will be worthless! Even better that she is pregnant, for her powers cannot be used that much in fear of losing the baby."

"Operation: Kidnap is a go," asked Galaxia.

"Yes, Galaxia," said Chaos, "Now leave me. I have much work to do."

"Of course Master," said Galaxia as she stepped out of the wall.

Galaxia smirked evilly. She knew that Chaos wanted the Light of Hope, but she knew that without her starseed within her, the Light of Hope was a myth. She looked at the mirror to see her little starseed skipping and hugging the Light of Hope in an unknown place. She smiles slightly, but is wiped out. Without the knowledge of her starseed, Galaxia would be sure that Chaos will be sealed once and for all. Soon, thought Galaxia, Sailor Moon will be here to help me get rid of Chaos.

**10 weeks later –**

"Serena," moaned Minako.

"Yes," asked a slightly bumped Serena.

"Let's have a break," said Minako.

Before Serena could tell her 'no', a blast on the wall came behind them. Minako jumped in front of Serena, trying to shield her. She flew and hit the wall, leaving Serena defenseless. When everyone came, they saw a pregnant Serena in the arms of Schuldich. "Give her back," shouted everyone.

"Now, now," said Dark Draciel.

"Galaxia-sama wants her," said Aluminum Siren.

"Bye, brats," said Orochimaru.

"We'll see you in a month's time at Juuban Park," said Crawford as the evil doers disappeared with an unconscious Serena.

Serena," shouted everyone.

"Damn it," said Tyson.

"We need more training now than ever. We need teamwork to a T," said an angry Naruto.

"Let's get back to work people," said Tsunade, "We have a princess to save!"

"Yes," shouted everyone as they went back, thinking on how to kill those who will harm Serena and the unborn child.

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Well, trying, but being in school is such a hassle, especially when mom wants me to graduate on time or earlier! T_T I hope you are all patient with all of my fanfics! Thank you! ^^


	18. chapter 17

chapter 17

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**- … -**_ - time/place change

"Hey," shouted Serena, "Watch what you are doing to me! I'm with baby!"

When Serena came to from the clutches of evil, she struggled against the arms of Schuldich. Schuldich tried to keep her still, but Serena was very stubborn. She didn't want this Schwartz member carrying her, especially if he's going to dump her in some prison with Farfarello. She also glared coldly at Endymion, the traitorous power-hungry prat. When all was in the thrown room, Schuldich dumped Serena on the floor, thus creating what they would hear as a shouting match between the two. "Be quiet Moon," said Crawford.

"Tell that buffoon not to man-handle me so much when I'm with child from YOUR experiment," huffed Serena.

"Beloved, once we turn you against those goody-two-shoe heroes, we can have our own baby," said a lustful Endymion.

"Gag me with a spoon," said Serena, "I will never fall in love with you! EVER!"

"Silence," shouted Galaxia as she emerged from the shadows.

Everyone fell silent. Serena finally got a good look at Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia wore all gold as a bodice, skirt, and boots. She had golden bracelets that Serena knew was the key to get starseeds. Galaxia also had a gold headpiece covering her hair. When Serena looked around, she saw that everyone evil was bowing down with one knee in front of Galaxia. Whatever Galacia did sure gave some shivers to these people. Yet, she did see a sneer and a dark glare from Orochimaru, Sasuke, Farfarello, Suigetsu, Madara, and Dark Dranzer. "Welcome Sailor Moon, or should I say Serena, to my domain," said Galaxia.

"Nice to meet you," said a sarcastic Serena.

"Now," addressed Galaxia to everyone, "Leave Serena and I alone."

"But Galaxia-sama," started Pewter Fox.

"No," shouted Galaxia, "Leave us!"

"No respect for us," muttered Madara as all of them left Serena and Galaxia alone.

Once Galaxia knew that only Serena and she was the only two in the throne room, Galaxia gestured Serena to follow her. Serena, on her guard, cautiously stood up and followed Galaxia. She knew that she should have just stabbed Galaxia behind her back, but she wanted to know why Galaxia would tell the others to leave and then leave herself. Serena was just too much of a curious cat to NOT know things. As they walked down a hallway, Serena noticed that there was so much gold. Galaxia ignored Serena until she knew that it was safe away from the other evil, Chaos. They walked for a couple of minutes to wind up in front of a door. Opening the door, both of them walked in. Serena found that it was actually a bedroom that was covered in black with silver linings around the edges. She raised one of her eyebrow and looked at Galaxia to get a surprise. Galaxia now looked worn down as she took her headpiece off to reveal reddish gold hair. "Please take a seat on the bed, Serena," said Galaxia.

"What is this all about, Galaxia," asked Serena as she cautiously sat down.

"Serena, I will make a proposition with you," said Galaxia.

"A proposition," questioned Serena, "You kidnapped me to give a proposition?"

"Yes," said a calm Galaxia.

"What is this proposition," asked Serena while cursing her curiosity in her mind.

"I will stop gathering starseeds on your home planet and restore the ones that have died by my hands. In exchange, you will help me destroy Chaos once and for all," said Galaxia.

"Wait a minute," said Serena, "You are NOT the person in charge?"

"No," said a softly spoken Galaxia.

"Alright," said Serena as she nodded her head, "Who the heck is Chaos?"  
"Chaos, a black entity that brings hatred, despair, and hopelessness," said a soft Galaxia, "He is the one who is in charge of gathering the starseeds. A long time ago, I was just a lone soldier fighting Chaos. I tried to seal Chaos away within my body, trying to hold the evil in. However, Chaos was too much for me. The last hope I could do was to send my starseed away from my body and find the last hope for humanity. My starseed, today, found that source, which is you, Serena."

Serena listened to the story that Galaxia told with rapt attention. She was shocked that Galaxia actually had a sense to send her starseed away from the evil. Instead of being a puppet for Chaos, Chaos was still a cloudless entity bent on ruling the world. When she got over the shock about her starseed finding her, she asked where her starseed was now. Galaxia told Serena that her starseed was the little girl Chibi Chibi. Another shock, Serena almost fainted from the information. "If I do help you, will it harm my baby," asked Serena as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I have a spell that can freeze the fetus and let you fight with your powers," said Galaxia.

"What do you mean," asked Serena, "Don't I still have my powers?"

"Because of the baby, your powers are weak," said Galaxia, "The magic that you have is focus on protecting the child within you. With this spell, it is not only harmless to the baby but helpful to you and your side."

"And you will leave my friends and family alone," asked a skeptical Serena.

"Yes," said Galaxia.

"Why are you doing all of this," asked Serena, "I mean, why ask me?"

"I can feel your warmth, your kindness, your bright light, Serena," said a sadden Galaxia, "I am tired of fighting Chaos. I can feel him try and try to use my body and command from in here. **place a hand where her heart is **My powers deplete every single day I fight to control my own body. All of this **gesture her hand to the outside of the bedroom** is just an act to make Chaos leave my body alone. He suspects that I am still good, but with this act, he backs off for now. I just want to give up, just want to let him control so I can forever sleep. Yet, I know that I should not do that, ever. With you here, your warmth and light heals me a bit, if unconsciously. You know, deep inside your heart, that I am not who I pretend to be."

"What about the other senshis that are under your command," asked a soft-spoken Serena.

"They still have their starseeds," said Galaxia, "I convinced Chaos to not take their starseeds until the very end. They do know that I am not who I appear. They, too, are pretending to be evil but will only listen to me."

"And Endymion," asked Serena, really wanting to know if he was controlled or not.

"That buffoon," scoffed Galaxia, "He still has his starseed. Yet unknown to him, the Golden Crystal separated from his evil starseed long before I came to Earth. It has shot out of his body unknown to him and separated into three different crystals, all leading to those three boyfriends you have."

Serena blushed at the implications of having three boyfriends. She could hear Galaxia's leering voice at the concept of her having three soulmates. She knew that the Golden Crystal is held by her soulmates. Before long, she would marry said soulmate or soulmates, but it wasn't the time to go and think about marriage. There's a war going on. Serena contemplated more on the proposition. If what Galaxia said is true, then she was just a victim like any other person, such as Dimando, Saffir, and Ali. Serena looked at Galaxia and searched through her eyes to find out that all she said was true. Serena smiled softly at Galaxia and nodded her head. She will agree to the terms, but said that Galaxia, if she gains her starseed back, can come back for vacations and hang outs with the other senshis. Galaxia smiled a soft smile as she proceeded to use the spell on Serena's womb to freeze the fetus and give Serena her powers back. I hope that Chaos will finally be destroyed once and for all, thought Galaxia.

"Now that that is over," said Galaxia as the glow stopped from the spell, "We need to come up with a plan."

"Make me into an evil senshi," said Serena, "We can trick Chaos that way if he thinks that the Prophesized Light of Hope is evil."

"All we need to do is change your outfit colors and we are set," said Galaxia, "Let me summon the other senshis to finalize this plan of ours."

_**With Our Heroes –**_

"I'm so tired," complained Hilary as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Tell me about it," said a sighing Ino.

Everyone, from bladers to ninjas, from assassins to senshis, was working very hard to gather strength around them. They worked between groups to get their teamwork up to speed. The ninjas commented that they have finally fulfilled twelve years of hard work and diligence of being a ninja within a couple of weeks. The bladers were happy to see that their blades were powered by chakra and could help strengthen their bitbeasts. The assassins were awed at the accuracy of the senshis. What was really surprising and awe-spiring were the parents. They worked all day and slept the same time as the assassins. They could even outmatch some of the younger ninjas. Naruto commented that it was the will of fire and the precious person they are willing to protect were fueling their spirits and chakra. "So, when is the tournament that Crawford said," asked Deidara.

"He said a month at Juuban Park," said Johnny.

"Which is the day after tomorrow," said Robert.

"Do you think that we can save the princess," asked Hotaru.

"I'm sure of it," said Hiro, "With this many people helping, those people will never know what hit them!"

Hotaru smiled as she skipped towards where the little girl, Chibi Chibi, was with an incense box. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were looking at the incense box with intense eyes. They were concentrating, but their concentrating was a bit slipping. They sat down near the corner to discuss what they thought would be their princess incense box. The others looked at the three with wonder in their eyes. This is the second time they saw the Three Lights in a very serious manner. The first time was when Serena was kidnapped that set them to be serious and try harder in teamwork with the others. When they followed the gaze that the Three Lights were looking at, they were surprise to see them looking at Chibi Chibi with an intense gaze. "What is up with you three," asked an exasperated MingMing.

"Yeah," said Kisame, "You are looking at the little kid with interest."

"Don't tell me you guys are pedophiles," said an amused Sai.

"No," shouted an angry Yaten.

"It's just that that incense box that Chibi Chibi has looks familiar," said Seiya.

"What do you mean," asked Gaara.

"It looks like our princess's incense box," said Taiki.

"Say what now," asked Kane.

"Chibi Chibi, please come over here," requested Mrs. Tsukino.

"Chibi Chibi," said the small girl as she ran towards the huge group with Hotaru and the incense box in tow.

"May we see the box, Chibi Chibi," asked Tsunade.

"See," repeated Chibi Chibi while shaking her head no.

"Please," said Chouji.

"Please," repeated Chibi Chibi.

"Oh how unyouthful," shouted Gai, "This little girl will not let us see the youthful box!"

"Gai-sensei," shouted Lee.

"Lee," shouted Gai.

"Gai-sensei," shouted Lee.

"Lee," shouted Gai.

"Chibi Chibi," shouted Chibi Chibi as she hid behind Nagi.

"Cut it out," shouted Rei as she and her grandfather placed the omens on their heads once more.

Chibi Chibi still felt shaken as she held one of her small hands on Nagi's shirt. The others glared at the unconscious duo as Shikamaru and Omi tried to get Chibi Chibi out from behind Nagi. Chibi Chibi sniffed as one of her tears dropped on top of the box. The box in question started to glow a soft pink color. The others, except for Nagi, stepped back from the glow. When the glow was growing brighter, Nagi grabbed onto Chibi Chibi, making the little girl drop the incense box on the ground. Nagi and Chibi Chibi went with the others as the top of the box opened. From the box came a pink butterfly that the Three Lights knew quite well. When the butterfly settled down on the box, a flash of light blinded people momentarily. The flash subsided for a couple of seconds as the people could finally see who it was. From the flash, a woman dressed in a long red dress and had dark red hair was seen with every eyes. "Princess Kakyuu," shouted the Three Lights as they got on one knee and bowed down towards her.

"Princess," started Ken.

"Kakyuu," finished Setsuna.

"Arise my friends," said a soft spoken Kakyuu.

"Well, we found the princess," said a happy Mariah.

"So, you have been in the box all this time," asked Mrs. Aino.

"Yes," said Kakyuu, "This little girl found and saved me. I would have died if I wasn't found."

"**giggles** Chibi Chibi," said Chibi Chibi.

"But why haven't you revealed yourself," asked Itachi.

"Why haven't you answered when we sang," asked a teary-eyed Yaten.

"Oh Yaten-kun," said Kakyuu, "I was very weak from fighting Galaxia and coming here. I did hear your song and was deeply moved. However, I had to heal and gain my energy back."

"Princess," said a teary-eyed Taiki.

"Well, it seems that we have a new recruit in such a short time," said Iruka.

"Do we have enough time to train her," asked Emily.

"I'm sure we do," said an enthusiastic Judy.

"I'm happy to be of service," said Kakyuu.

"Can you tell us anything more about Galaxia," asked Manx.

Kakyuu nodded her head. She told them all about how Galaxia was an evil tyrant trying to take over the universe. She told them about Chaos, who was the companion of Galaxia. The main important fact was to find the Prophesized Light of Hope can stop Galaxia and Chaos. The others were surprise to hear about Chaos. Even the Three Lights didn't know about the evil entity that is partnered with Galaxia. Kakyuu was then told that Galaxia had made allies from each gang's nemesis. Kakyuu grew very worried that if they didn't find the Light of Hope, everything will be lost. She gave out her concerns and the others told her that they had hope on their side. Naruto said that if everyone had a precious person to protect, they will be stronger than whoever they would face. "Well, Kakyuu-hime," said Kurenai, "Let's get started with your training."

"Yes," said Kakyuu, "Time is of the essence."

"I thought Setsuna would say something like that," joked Makato as everyone laughed and started their training once more, now training a new recruit.

_**The Day of the Showdown –**_

"I wonder where they are," said Enrique.

"Be on your guard," said Itachi, "They can be anywhere."

The bladers, ninjas, assassins, parents, and senshis were all standing in one of the huge grassy opening that is within Juuban Park. The senshis were transformed and ready to free their own princess. Kakyuu was a quick learner and could defend herself from the others. When they were about to relax a bit, an evil laughter rang out from the other side of the clearing. The heroes turned to see darkness covering half of the park. From there, out stepped so many shadowed evils, such as Madara, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Dark Dranzer, Dark Dragoon, and Farfarello. The eyes of the heroes were mostly focused on a senshi covered in gold. "Galaxia," shouted Seiya.

"Welcome one and all," said Galaxia, "To a very glorious day!"

"Cut the bull," shouted Haruka.

"Tell us where our sister/princess/Serena," shouted everyone.

"Oh," questioned Galaxia, "You mean the Prophesized Light of Hope?"

"What," shouted everyone.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know that your dear Serena was the Light of Hope," sneered Galaxia.

"If you dare hurt our sister," started Naruto.

"**smirk** You want your sister," said Galaxia.

"Stop playing mind games, Galaxia," said Taiki.

"Fine," said Galaxia, "Ruin my fun. **turns to the darkness** Sailor Moon, please come out."

"As you wish," said Serena as she came out.

The heroes were shocked at what they saw. Instead of red, blue, and white, Serena as Sailor Moon was dressed much differently. Her bodice was pure black. The skirt was a dark blue and much shorter than her previous skirt. Her ribbons were a crimson red. On Serena's face, she wore dark black mascara and a deep red lipstick. What really surprised everyone was the crescent moon on her forehead. Instead of right-side-up, it was up-side-down and black. "What did you do to our princess," shouted Michiru.

"I brainwashed her," said Galaxia, "It was quite easy with Chaos on my side."

"So Chaos IS here," exclaimed Kakyuu.

"Enough of this chit-chat," said Galaxia as she lead her senshis and Moon away, "Attack them."

Orochimaru, Madara, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Dark Dranzer, Sasuke, Farfarello, Sakura, Crawford, Schuldich, Kabuto, Zetsu, Dark Dragoon, Dark Draciel, Dark Driger, Konan, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Ceberus, Zeus, Endymion, and Orochimaru's sound nins rushed towards the heroes. The heroes looked at each other and rushed towards the army of darkness. The parents took care of the sound nins while the others went ahead and attacked the others. However, they were surprise to see Danzo, the old warhawk of Konoha, and his Ne nins attack the rest of them. Tsunade yelled out 'traitor' as she went head to head with Danzo himself. The senshis stared at the battle in front of them. I hope that our plan works, thought Galaxia as she and the ones who are beside her prepare to fight Chaos when the time is right.

AN: I finally unlocked one part of my writer's block! Yay! Now, I'm going to focus on these four fanfics before returning to the other four. These four are: _Double Soul_, _MMPR with a Twist_, _True Love_, and _Past Meets Present_. The other four, _Harry and his Twin_, _Hidden Disguises_, _Secrets of a So-Called Android_, and _DigiFour?_, will be on hold until then. So, hope you can be patient until I finish those four before I restart the other four. Thank you!


	19. chapter 18

chapter 18

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**-**__** … **__**-**_ - time/place change

"Aqua Rhapsody," shouted Mercury.

"Flame Sniper," shouted Mars.

"Flower Tempest," shouted Kinmoku.

"Dragoon," shouted Tyson.

"Draciel," shouted Max.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," shouted Naruto.

"Sharingan," shouted Itachi.

Moon, Galaxia, and the other senshi who were pretending to be evil were watching the spectacle that was their friends. Moon was happy that they figured out how to make teamwork happen. She was also shocked about the parents. Apparently the parents were very furious with what has happened to her that they fought viciously against the Sound nins. Galaxia smiled, knowing that their plan was for naught. Chaos should be arriving soon after the other evil doers, including Endymion, was exhausted to drain their energy and kill them. That will be when they strike. "Give my sister back," shouted Ken as he used his claws to fight Farfarello.

"Turning Moon evil hurts God," shouted Fargarello as he tried to hurt Ken.

"It is almost time," whispered Galaxia.

"Let's hope this works," Serena whispered back.

Suddenly the air turned cold and evil sparks could be seen coming out of the still open portal. The evil doers who were fighting were either dead or exhausted. Apparently, the heroes were just exhausted with some injured and told to stay back while Shizune healed them. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and stared at the black cloud that took a human form. With the face clear, they could see the man smirking at them and was about to shoot a yellow energy at one of the senshi. He, however, couldn't as a silver and gold light hit the man square on the chest. "Who did that," shouted the evil man.

_**A crash of thunder  
A brilliant flash of light  
A battle has begun  
And only one will win the fight**_

"It is time," said Galaxia as she looked at Chaos's true form.

"If he wasn't evil, I could go for him," said Iron Mouse.

"Let's get this huge battle over with so that I can see my friends and family again,' said Moon.

Galaxia and Moon looked at each other and nodded their heads. While everyone froze in shock to see Chaos as his true form, Galaxia and Moon built up some of their energy and shot a beam of light, mixing before hitting Chaos in the chest. As he screamed, he turned to see the senshi who didn't get into the battle. Chaos was steaming mad as he shouted at them for what they hadn't done. "We do not take orders from you, Chaos," shouted Tin Nyanko.

"What," shouted Chaos as he glared menacingly at her.

"We obey Galaxia-sama," shouted Titanium Kerokko.

Chaos grew angrier ad the evil doers and the heroes looked at the senshi in confusion. Wasn't this their plan to take over the world with Serena by their side? Apparently, this was not. Crawford kept on muttering that he should have seen this coming. Chaos looked at the senshi furiously as they began to run towards him with all of their might and planetary powers. Moon and Galaxia began to flip over Chaos to tell the others about their plans. "You should be obeying me," shouted Chaos as he tried to break their bracelets that made them 'visible.'

"Music Wave," shouted Aluminum Siren.

_**Danger in the air  
Destroying everything in sight  
The time has come to right the wrong  
With Prism Power might!**_

"What the heck is going on," shouted a very confused Yohji.

"Chibi Chibi," said the little girl as she ran towards the golden senshi.

"Chibi Chibi," gasped Mrs. Tsukino as Tsukino tried to grab the girl.

The heroes were shock to see Galaxia embracing the little girl with love and affection. Moon smiled as she walked towards the others. There will be a lot to explain but so little time. Everyone became very wary as Moon walked closer to them. They were expecting an attack, yet it didn't come. They were, however, shocked to see Moon hug the life out of Naruto and Tyson, smiling all the while. "What is going on," shouted Orochimaru.

"Yes," said Dark Dranzer, "You are suppose to be fighting with us, not against us!"

However, the heroes saw Chaos looming over the evil doers as he threw the other senshi towards the heroes. The senshi were very battered as their golden bracelets were destroyed. Chaos laughed at that until he saw that the senshi weren't disappearing, but still intact. Chaos screamed as he figured out that what he thought was starseeds from Galaxia were actually frauds! Chaos glared menacingly at them. To their horror, he grabbed the evil doers and sucked the life force out of them, starting with Sakura.

_**She's got the power  
Oh, she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Yeah, she's got the power**_

"Sakura," shouted Lee.

"This is bad," said Galaxia.

"You think," said a sarcastic Uranus.

Everyone could feel Chaos's power go up as they ducked for cover. The senshi told the parents to take cover until they figure out how to fight them. Moon, however, had other ideas. She let go of her brothers and gave them a sad smile on her face. The others were wondering what she was going to do. Walking to Galaxia, Moon whispered something in her ear that made everyone worried. "Are you sure, Sailor Moon," asked Galaxia.

"I do not want anyone else to suffer," said Moon.

"I'll get the others to help me then," said Galaxia as she motioned for the others to come to her.

The Sailor Animates, even with heavy injuries, ran to Galaxia. They had shock expression on their faces as they looked at Moon. The heroes now were worried. They didn't know what was happening but they saw the Sailor Animates and Galaxia forming a line in between the heroes, the rest of the villains who weren't destroyed yet, and Sailor Moon. With the villains and heroes on one side and Moon on the other, Galaxia and the Sailor Animates called on their planet power. The other heroes noticed too late. A huge magical barrier formed in front of the heroes and villains. "What are you doing," shouted Jupiter as she saw the barrier.

"Keeping you safe," said Lead Crow.

"But Sailor Moon…" trailed off Mariah.

_**A desperate struggle  
The strongest takes it all  
The battle rages on  
Until the weakest finally fall**_

"Well, if it isn't the little Light of Hope," said Chaos.

Moon didn't say anything as she faced Chaos's evil face. She looked briefly around once and saw most of the dead enemies disintegrated. She also saw the particles flying towards Chaos's body. Glaring at Chaos, she readied herself for the fight of her life. Chaos laughed evilly as he saw Moon get into a fighting stance. "Do you think that you can defeat me, little moon warrior," taunted Chaos.

"I don't know if I can defeat you," said Moon, "But I'm not going to let you kill my family!"

"Strong words for someone so weak," said Chaos.

"You would know," taunted Moon, "You're all talk and no bite."

Chaos stopped laughing manically as he stared at Moon's steel blue eyes. Chaos glared and sent a flash of red energy towards Moon. Moon, expertly, dodged the power, but got hit in the back. She screamed as the blast hit her back, leaving a dark black burn. Chaos was about to go against Galaxia and the Sailor Animates's barrier, but he was not prepared for Moon to flip over his head painfully and send a blast of silver energy into his stomach. "Courtesy of Galaxia's teachings," said Moon.

"You think that you can stop me," roared Chaos, "I am the ultimate evil, powered by everyone's greed, jealousy, and darkness that fills their hearts!"

"Where there is dark, there is light,' argued Moon, "And I'm going to show you what I mean!"

"And how are you going to do that, little princess," tautned Chaos, "Your senshi can't even break that barrier!"

"Moon Eternal Power," shouted Moon as her dark attire sheds away to reveal her normal attire.

_**A vision fills her heart  
And gives her strength that's pure and true  
And when it seems that all is lost  
She knows what she must do**_

"Sailor Moon," shouted Iruka.

"Galaxia, bring the barrier down this instant," said Pluto.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," said Galaxia as she concentrated to strengthen the barrier.

As the heroes try to get through the barrier to help Moon, they forgot the other villains who weren't defeated by Chaos. Orochimaru slowly got up and advanced behind Jiraiya. Asuma turned around and shouted out a warning. They were too late as Orochimaru produced a sword out of his throat and plunged it into Jiraiya. Jiraiya coughed up blood as the others ran towards him. Tsunade started healing, but she couldn't close the wound. The wound was tainted with darkness. As the parents went to try and stop the bleeding wound while getting the poison out, Tsunade turned towards Orochimaru. "Orochimaru," shouted Tsunade, "How could you?"

"It was easy to defeat that so-called weak teammate of mine," said Orochimaru.

"You shall pay," yelled Tsunade as she ran at Orochimaru.

As Tsunade and Orochimaru started to fight, Farfarello was about to slice one of the Sailor Animates. However, he was blocked by Ken and Aya. The two began to fight Farfarello far away from the barrier as possible. The ninjas got their act together and started to fight the remaining Ne Anbu. The surprising part was Sai fighting along side with them instead of Ne. Even though Danzo died by the hands of Chaos, the Ne team still uphold the battle against the heroes. "Protect Galaxia and the Sailor Animates," shouted Venus.

"WHAT," shouted every senshi.

"Since Moon is not here, I am in charge," said Venus, "Just like in the Silver Millennium. Now, protect those senshi!"

_**She's got the power  
Oh, she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Yeah, she's got the power**_

"You think that you have any power against me," laughed Chaos.

"I know that I can," said Moon.

Chaos sneered as he ran towards Moon with a speed that matched Gai and Lee. Moon braced herself as Chaos punched and kicked at her. Moon took on the defensive as she tried to get a punch and kick at Chaos. However, Chaos was much better than her at taijutsu. Moon didn't know what to do as she was sent flying back and hit the barrier. The others stopped and shouted at Moon. Yet, she could not hear them. Moon looked at Chaos and started to charge her chakra. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu," shouted Moon.

A bunch of copies of Moon formed and ran towards Chaos. Naruto whooped as he saw his signature move being used by Moon. The others yelled at Naruto to help fight instead of watching the match. Moon could feel a bit of happiness from Naruto's cheer. Yet, Chaos sneered as he tried to wipe that smile Moon had formed by Naruto's cheer. "Just give into darkness, Sailor Moon," said Chaos.

"Never," said Moon.

"Never," questioned Chaos, "Then die!"

A bunch of yellow energy came towards Moon. Moon dodged each of them, leading the energy far away from the senshi who were protecting her friends and family. She ran towards Chaos and tried to use her own pure energy to counteract the darkness. Chaos glared maliciously as he met Moon head on. Both could feel the punch, but Moon stumbled and coughed up blood.

_**She's got the power  
Oh, she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Yeah, she's got the power**_

"Imouto," shouted Tyson as he saw crimson blood dripping down Moon's face.

Naruto heard Tyson scream and turned to watch Moon fall on her knees. Naruto and Tyson looked on in shock. This was the second time they saw their sister vulnerable. Naruto and Tyson ignored everyone fighting as they tried to break the barrier down this time. They just had to get to their little sister. As Itachi finished off Dark Dragoon with his Susanoo jutstu and trapped Sasuke in a Tsukuyomi, he looked to see Tyson and Naruto trying to break the barrier down. "What are you doing," shouted Itachi as he grabbed Tyson and Naruto by the scruff.

"I can't let Serena die," said Naruto as some of Kyuubi's powers came forth.

"Serena needs us," said Tyson.

"But breaking down the barrier isn't going to help save the others who are already injured," said Itachi.

"But what can we do," asked a solemn Naruto.

"She'll need our powers soon, un," said Deidara.

"Dei-niisan," questioned Tyson.

"Just wait a bit until the time is right to help," said Sasori as he, too, tried to contain his self-control on not breaking the barrier down.

_**P-P-Power power**_

_**She's got the power**_

_**Yeah~**_

_**P-P-Power power**_

_**She's got the power**_

_**Yeah~**_

"Give up, Sailor Moon," said Chaos.

"I will never give up," huffed out Moon as she looked at Chaos.

"Why protect people who were never there for you," taunted Chaos as some images appear.

Moon looked at the footage and saw how the senshi were talking behind her back, how her brothers were disappointed in her, and how everyone just didn't want to deal with her. However, shouts from behind her reminded her that they were always there for her. Chaos's mind games weren't going to work on her. She has seen so many people being brainwashed, and she didn't want to end up like them. She shook her head and glared at Chaos. Chaos stepped back at the glare and smirked. "You broke through my mind games," said Chaos, "But can you stop me as a whole?"

"As a whole," questioned Moon.

Chaos laughed evilly as he transformed once more and grew to a size of a demon. Chaos was now a huge ten-tailed beast with sharp teeth and claws. Moon took a step back as the eyes glared down at her. She took down many things in her life, but this would be one of the toughest battles yet. Already on her last reserves, Moon braced herself when she felt the hot breath of the monster's mouth near her and the tail flung her to the other side. Stopping on anything that was in his way, Chaos charged at Moon. "You see," shouted Chaos as he thrashed Moon around, "You cannot defeat me!"

_**She's got the power  
Oh, she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Yeah, she's got the power**_

"Sailor Moon," shouted everyone.

The last enemy was dead. Everyone could go and watch the match with bated breath. When Chaos opened his mouth and chopped on Moon's full body, they screamed. Naruto and Tyson were trying to break the barrier while Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame joined in. The senshi went to the Animates and demanded to be let out. What changed dfrom horror to shock was the silver light emitting from Chaos's demonic body. "What is happening," asked Neptune.

"I believe it is our princess," said Saturn.

And indeed it was. Moon burst out of Chaos's body and stood in the air. She had pure white wings on her back and the Silver Crystal between her hands. The senshi looked on and knew that it was almost time to lend their powers. However, it didn't stop them for trying to persuade the other senshi to lower the barrier. Galaxia looked at the now Princess Serenity as did every other senshi. With a heavy heart, she informed Venus to bring everyone back, only letting the senshi through. "You heard Galaxia," said Venus.

"What are you doing," shouted Mrs. Aino as they informed everyone to move back.

"You'll see," said Mars as she and the senshi got ready to jump.

They all could feel the barrier weakening. When Tyson and Naruto felt that, they were about to jump out. However, what shocked everyone was the senshi running out of the barrier and the barrier being strengthened once more. Yet, Naruto and Tyson slipped through in the last minute and ran towards their little sister.

_**She's got the power  
Oh, she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Oh, she's got the power**_

"You are all alone, little Moon," said Chaos as he looked at the floating Princess Serenity.

"I am not alone," said Serenity as she opened her eyes to look at Chaos, "My friends are here!"

And sure enough the senshi were all standing their ground in front of the dark demonic Chaos. Chaos looked at the senshi with an evil glare. He was about to use his tails to defeat them, but he was a bit late. With their energy, the senshi produced wings and flew to surround Serenity. Serenity smiled at her friends as they and she began to combine their energies together. What the senshi didn't know was that Tyson and Naruto left the safety of the barrier and went to help Serenity. "Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

"Star Fighter Power!"

"Star Healer Power!"

"Star Maker Power!"

"Kinmoku Pwer!"

"Moon Power!"

All of the senshi were glowing their respective colors as lines connected with Serenity. Naruto and Tyson, up close, saw bright silver glow. They saw Chaos advance at them, but the light blinded his eyes. With a last resort Chaos built up a huge black energy ball and sent it hurling towards the senshi. Tyson and Naruto looked on in shock as silver light blasted out of Serenity's hands and blocked the black energy. Hoping to turn the tide of the energy, Naruto and Tyson nodded to each other. "Hey ugly," shouted Naruto.

_**She's got the power  
Oh, she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Yeah, she's got the power**_

"Naruto no baka," said Shikamaru.

"He shouldn't' have taunted him," said an exasperated Hiro.

"Quiet everyone," shouted Hino as he watched the most epic battle ever.

Everyone looked on at the battle. The bladers were wondering if Tyson will be alright, and the ninjas were thinking the same thing. What made this very interesting was the glowing that Naruto and Tyson had. Hearing a huge yell, they saw Naruto turn into a red fox energy while Tyson turned into a blue dragon energy. Both energies combined to make a clear purple light that combined with the senshi's powers. Everyone saw Chaos's eyes go wide as the energy became too much for the darkness and blasted Chaos into pieces and scattered all over the world, back into the deep minds of the people of Earth. "Chaos is finished," said Galaxia as the Animates and she took down the barrier.

"Serena," shouted Mrs. Tsukino as she and the other families ran towards the battlefield to their daughters.

"Naruto," shouted his friends.

"Tyson," shouted his.

Everyone saw all fifteen people that they were looking for resting unconsciously on the floor. They burst into crying fits as they saw their precious person was alive. Tsunade looked sadly at them as during the battle, Jiraiya passed on. However, when a hand grabbed her shoulde,r she shrieked and pup the head of the person. Said person was Jiraiya! "Jiraiya," shouted Tsuande.

"That was quite a welcome," said Jiraiya as he rubbed his aching head.

"B-but you were dead," said Tsunade.

"Well, a bright silver light brought me back," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade turned back to see Serena and the others were finally awaken. Smiling at the hugs that Tyson, Naruto, and Serena were getting from everyone, she had just one thought. Thank you Serena, the Light of Hope.

AN: One more chapter to go! Yay! So, hope you can be patient until I finish those four before I restart the other four. Thank you!


	20. epilogue!

epilogue

Helpful Hints:

**bold** – motion within talking

_italic_ – telephone/cell phone talking

underline – thinking

'…' – telepathic/telekinetic talking

"…" – regular talking

_**-**__** … **__**-**_ - time/place change

"Push Serena," said Mrs. Mizuno.

"I'm glad that Schwartz is dead," shouted Serena, "Or I'll be going to their headquarters and destroying them!"

It has been eight months since the battle against Chaos, the ultimate evil. Galaxia took the spell off of Serena's stomach and showed that the baby wasn't harmed in any way. Chibi Chibi shocked everyone, except for those who already know, by transforming into a starseed and disappearing within Galaxia. Now, Serena, with her three boyfriends, was in the hospital to deliver the baby that was due. "Just one more push," shouted Ami as she helped her mother.

"Gah," shouted Serena as she pushed.

A huge baby cry sounded around the room. Serena was very exhausted as her forehead was cover in sweat. Apparently, the hymen was broken when she first found out she was pregnant. Schwartz was geniuses because the dart destroyed the hymen to make the baby come out a natural birth instead of using a C-section. The only person who was alive from the attack was Schuldig who was flirting up a storm with the nurses as the others waited for the miracle of birth. "Congratulations, Serena," said a smiling Tsunade, "It's a healthy baby boy!"

"Will you bring Omi, Nagi, and Gaara in to meet the baby," asked Serena.

"Certainly," said Shizune as she walked out of the room.

**In the Hospital Lobby –**

"Gah," shouted Omi, "What's taking so long!"

"Well, she is in labor," said Yohji, "It can be a couple of hours."

Weiss, the Tsukinos, Nagi, Gaara, Naruto, Tyson, Schuldig, Kakashi, and Iruka were all sitting in the lobby. Schuldig saw a cute nurse and started to flirt with her while the others sweatdropped and Nagi placing his head in his hands. Schuldig apologized for what he did, but he was under orders by Crawford. Iruka and Mrs. Tsukino, however, threatened Schuldig that if he ever did that again to his surrogated daughter, there would be pain. Now, everyone was friends, well, more like acquaintances for Weiss and Schuldig. "I hope that Serena is alright," said Naruto.

"Serena is a tough girl," said Tyson, "I know that she will get through this well enough."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a large wail of a cry. Tyson and Naruto laughed as they realized that the baby had Serena's wail down to a pat. Nagi breathed heavily as he was the first father out of the three boyfriends. Shizune walked out and smiled at the fathers to be. "Serena would like Gaara, Omi, and Nagi to come in," said Shizune.

"We'll wait here," said Kakashi as Iruka placated Naruto and Tyson.

**With Serena and the Baby –**

"Hey there," said a quiet Gaara.

"Hi," said a tired Serena.

"How are you," asked Omi.

"Tired, but fine," said Serena.

Nagi smiled as he wiped the sweat off of Serena's brow. The relationship started out as a competition, but Serena was the one who made this relationship work. Nagi looked to see Serena holding a bundle in her arms. Looking closely at it, he saw that the baby had a tuff of blonde on his scalp. Gaara and Omi crowded around and saw the baby as well. Subconsciously knowing that someone was there, the baby opened his eyes to show dark blue, just like Nagi's. The baby cooed at his parents. "So," said Mrs. Mizuno as she and Tsunade walked back in, "What is the name of the baby?"

"His name will be Shusui Yashimaru Naoe," said a smiling Serena.

"Yashimaru," questioned Gaara.

"Yes," said Nagi, "If you will let us use your uncle's name that is."

"We know that Yashimaru betrayed you," said a gentle Serena, "But we thought that since you are there, you can definitely guide him in the right path."

"I would be honored," said Gaara.

"Ready for the others," asked Ami.

Before Serena could nod, Naruto and Tyson rushed in to see Serena, Gaara, Omi, and Nagi huddled with a bundle in Serena's arms. The two knocked the boyfriends away and saw their first nephew. Naruto smiled happily as his finger caressed the cheek of the baby. Tyson commented on the looks as the baby gurgled up to his uncles. "I think that you need to name godfather and godmother for this little one," said Shizune.

"We named you as the godmother, Shizune," said Omi as he smiled at her.

"M-me," squeaked out Shizune.

"Yup," said Nagi, "And we named Aya as the godfather."

"Boy," said Omi, "This little one will be holding a sword better than anyone."

"On second thought," said Serena, "How about having Yaten as godfather?"

"That would be best," said Gaara.

Serena smiled as Tsunade wrote who would become godmother and godfather to the little baby. Even though this was a surprise, nothing was a surprise when Gaara, Omi, and Nagi took out three different rings. Looking straight at Serena, they asked if Serena would marry them after everyone finished college. Serena smiled and said 'yes' to the three. As the girls cheered, Iruka pulled the three boyfriends to the side. Naruto and Tyson were there too. Without further ado, the three tore the boyfriends apart with promise of pain and maiming if something were to happen to Serena. The three squeaked out an agreement and nervously went back to Serena. "Now, let's have the happy couple come close for a photo," exclaimed Schuldig with a camera.

"Cheese," said the four as Schuldig shot the picture.

"Great for a Christmas card," said Schuldig.

"Oh no you don't," said Nagi as he knew what Schuldig would do with the picture.

"Catch me if ya can, Nagi-kins," said Schuldig as a chase formed inside to outside of the hospital.

I love my family, thought Serena as she nuzzled the baby's head with her soft face while the commotion was on in the background, And it will be even better with the wedding!

FIN


End file.
